The Plan
by PinkCatsy
Summary: Engaged? Inuyasha and Kagome? The pair who has always denied being a couple are suddenly engaged to be married in a month and a half. What brings about this change of heart?
1. Chapter 1: Proposal

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING BUT THAT OF WHICH I CREATED...which in this case is practically nothing...not anything worth while...not like Inuyasha or anything *sigh*

The Plan

A pair unlike any other exists somewhere in Japan. That of Kagome and Inuyasha. For years and years, they have been attempting to quiet any rumours of a romance between the two of them. In fact, they have been trying to maintain the idea that they absolutely hate each other. Constantly fighting, calling each other names, physically harming one another... sometimes their act of hatred is almost believable. I use the word act because at times it is painfully obviously that they don't really hate each other... Still much of the student body, their friends and family have begun to give up on any dreams of InuKag...so what possible explanation is there for the following...

...

On a day, not unlike any other, it just happened to be a Tuesday, the cafeteria was busling with students impatient for food, despite it's lacklustre.

Inuyasha and his group of friends sat at their usual table, having conversations that he wasn't particularly interested in. He half-heartedly replied whenever he was spoken to, making it quite obvious he had something on his mind.

Kagome and her friends walked in, laughing about something that happened on television the previous night. As Kagome approached her usual table, Inuyasha got up, startling his friends.

"Inuyasha?" Sango, Miroku, Eriko and Yuki inquired.

He ignored them. "Kagome..."

She stopped and turned around. "Yes, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath. He looked away from Kagome and with a deep blush on his face, asked, "Will you marry me?"

The entire cafeteria went quiet.

Yuka, Eri and Ayumi fell back, shocked. Inuyasha's friends sat, mouths agape.

Kagome blinked for a moment, letting it sink in and every moment she didn't reply, both their faces went a deeper rouge. Finally Kagome gulped and answered, "Sure."

Inuyasha still not looking at her, replied, "Sweet."

"Sweet," Kagome replied and then tried to resume as though nothing had happened.

Yuka, Eri and Ayumi gasped, "SURE?!"

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"He asks you, in front of the entire grade, to marry him and you calmly say SURE?!" they screamed.

Kagome rolled her eyes again, "It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?!" Yuka cried, "Have we forgotten who just PROPOSED to you?"

Eri nodded, "Inuyasha. INUYASHA TAISHO. The very same Inuyasha who told the entire school he'd rather rip out his intestines than go out with you."

"The very same guy who called you a dumbass on NATIONAL TELEVISION," Ayumi added.

Kagome laughed, "So?"

The three of them looked between each other worriedly.

"Did you hit your head, Kagome?" they asked.

"No," Kagome laughed, "Maybe I'm just a little excited because I'm engaged?" She meant it sarcastically but her friends didn't quite catch that.

"What about Hojo?!" they cried.

Kagome shrugged, "I guess he can come to the wedding, there's no obligation though."

"Argh!" Yuka slapped her forehead.

Kagome merely laughed.

...back with Inuyasha...

"Did I hear that right?" Sango exclaimed, "Did I just hear you propose to Kagome?!"

"Yes..." Inuyasha seethed, "Can you stop asking that?"

"It's just incredible!" Miroku replied, "Like we've stepped into the twilight zone!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Eriko hyperventilated, "It's like it was just yesterday, you were screaming at the top of your lungs that this was never gonna happen."

"It was yesterday," Inuyasha corrected.

"I KNOW!" Eriko jumped up and down, "SO EXCITED!"

Yuki was in a state of shock. Just shivering.

"Poor Yuki," Miroku sighed, "He probably couldn't take it."

Sango smirked, "I can't wait until Kouga gets wind of this."

Inuyasha slammed his head against the table. "Somebody shoot me."

The cafeteria doors slammed open as Kouga Daisuke made his grand entrance. "What the hell is this about Kagome and Inuyasha getting engaged."

"I'm really not in the mood to deal with this," Inuyasha muttered as he lifted his head from the table.

Kagome turned to Kouga all smiles. "Isn't it fantastic?" she said, almost tauntingly. It seemed she was going to take Inuyasha's 'in your face, Kouga!' role in all this.

Kouga looked shocked and hurt. "You mean you really are marrying him? How could you?"

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know...he is kinda cute."

Inuyasha coughed very loudly.

"Hmm..." Kagome took another sip of her juice box, "Actually, he's pretty damn sexy, Kouga."

Inuyasha fell to the floor.

Kouga stood agape as did everyone else. "But...Kagome...I thought we..."

"...were friends?" Kagome tilted her head, "Cuz that's what we were."

Kouga blinked, his heart breaking into pieces.

"Unlike my sexy little Inu," Kagome smirked sleazily.

Inuyasha could be hear coughing to death.

"I can't wait until our honeymoon..." she sounded like an old pervert.

Inuyasha's face was a shade of deep red. Almost neon.

"You okay down there?" Miroku asked.

"No..." Inuyasha managed.

Kouga was shocked. "Kagome? What is wrong with you? You're not normally like this?"

Kagome shrugged, "Maybe in shocked form getting proposed to from such a major hottie as my wittle Nu-Nu!"

Inuyasha choked on air.

Kouga turned to Inuyasha and picked him off the floor. "What the hell did you do to Kagome?"

"Nothing!" He snapped, "How the hell am I supposed to know what's wrong with her?!"

Kouga glared, "You shouldn't have proposed to my girl."

"She's not your girlfriend, otherwise she wouldn't have said yes," Inuyasha remarked.

"You shut the fuck up!" Kouga shook Inuyasha.

Inuyasha released himself from Kouga's grip and with unexpected haughtiness, grabbed Kagome and smirked, "She's my girl now."

Kagome's face went deep scarlet.

Kouga blinked and looked between Kagome (who had clung to Inuyasha) and Inuyasha (who had his arm wrapped around her shoulders). "Argh! This isn't over muttface!"

Inuyasha blinked and immediately let go of Kagome. What was that?

Kagome's face was a very deep scarlet. Omigosh...I-I-I'm en-en-engaged to I-I-Inuyasha....OMIGOSH! I CALLED HIM CUTE....AND S-SEXY...AND....OMIGOSH! Kagome's hands flew to her face. "Omigosh."

"She's my girl, now!" Eriko mocked, "AWW!"

Inuyasha's face went deep red and he slammed his head against the table. "I'm really not in the mood for this today."

* * *

You Likey?


	2. Chapter 2: Wedding Date

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING BUT THAT OF WHICH I CREATED...which in this case is practically nothing...not anything worth while...not like Inuyasha or anything *sigh*

The Plan

So Kagome and Inuyasha engaged?? It seems so and while Kouga sulks in his heartbreak, the would-be newlyweds have their own problems to deal with. Is that regret painted on their faces? If they do truly love each other, why would this be? And still what is up with the title? What is this mysterious plan and does it have anything to do with this impromptu engagement? May these questions be answered as the story enfolds...

...

Inuyasha began to dread this as he walked home. All throughout the rest of the day, he kept getting asked about the engagement. From classmates, teachers...the principal...ugh...and as soon as his family gets word of this...and...HOLY FRIGGIN SHIT MONKEYS! _Eriko's family..._

"Maybe I shoould've just committed suicide..." Inuyasha growled, "That is suddenly seeming like a better and better idea...I wonder if it's not too late..."

Kagome, not to far from him, was getting the same sort of ideas. Her face was going deep crimson as she thought of her own family's reaction. "Mom..."she sighed. She glanced at Inuyasha. He seemed pretty depressed too. She tilted her head and wondered if this was really for the best. "Inu-"

"HEY, MY FAVOURITE COUPLE!" Eriko suddenly appeared between the two. She smiled slyly, "I guess I shouldn't get between you the new love birds!"

Inuyasha's eye twitched, "Honestly, Eriko..."

Kagome also felt herself holding back rage.

Eriko looked between the two. "Oh...sorry. Was I interrupting something?" she asked cheekily.

The 'couple' shared a glare and replied, "No."

"I'm just SO excited! So when are you two gonna tie the knot?!" Eriko squealed.

The two looked between each other. "W-we haven't really thought about that..."

"Please don't tell me when you're eighteen, because I can't WAIT that long!" Eriko screamed.

Inuyasha and Kagome rolled their eyes. "Well, that's the logical thing, isn't it?"

"You two are so cute," Sango laughed, "Speaking in unison."

Inuyasha and Kagome shivered at the very thought of being a cute couple.

"You know, if you have your legal guardian's consent, you can get married now," Eriko piped.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked between each other. "NOW?!"

"Not now now but...like soon! I was looking it up in math class," Eriko replied.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Shouldn't you have been paying attention?"

"Shouldn't you?" Eriko retorted, remembering his soft snores, "Dreaming of your sweet fiancée, were we?"

"No," Inuyasha snapped.

"Well you certainly weren't dreaming of curves of best fit, were you?" Eriko replied.

Inuyasha silently seethed.

Miroku mused, "I didn't know about that legal consent thing though. I guess it means you don't have to wait _that_ long for your honeymoon do you, Kagome?"

Kagome blushed, recalling her comment in the cafeteria. "Th-that w-was-"

"It doesn't matter," Inuyasha cut in, blushing himself, "It's not like we'd get consent anyways..."

"Oh really?" Eriko implored, "Cuz I think if you asked, you would."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "We're not that eager, Eriko."

"Then why'd you propose?" Sango looked at Inuyasha suspiciously.

"Th-that w-was...I m-mean th-that...I-I..." Inuyasha stuttered.

Sango held her best friend (Kagome) close, "I really hope that wasn't a spur of the moment thing, In-u-ya-sha."

"N-NO! I-I've been thinking about this for....for a while now...it's just..." Inuyasha tried.

Eriko smiled, aiding her best friend, "He just got overexcited at the thought of being married to his precious Kagome-chan and it just came out!"

"Overexcited?" Inuyasha remarked.

"Kagome-chan?" Kagome replied.

Sango turned to Inuyasha, "Is that true?"

"W-well...sorta but not-" Inuyasha began to answer.

"I see," Sango replied and let go of Kagome, "But you really do love Kagome, right?"

"Uh..." Inuyasha's face went deep crimson, "O-of course..." Kagome soon had a matching set.

Sango smirked, "So why don't you guys get married now? It's obvious Kagome loves you, too. Right, Kagome?"

"Uh....um..." Kagome nodded vigorously.

"Good, so why should you kids wait if you can get hitched now?" Sango challenged.

Miroku looked at Sango and smirked. Placing his hands over Kagome and Inuyasha's shoulders, "Yeah, I mean she is _your_ girl now. Wouldn't you like her to be your _wife_?"

Inuyasha and Kagome averted their gazes. Inuyasha blurted, "B-but, aren't we just a little young?"

"That didn't stop you from proposing?" Eriko smirked evily. Soon Sango and Miroku had matching grins on their faces.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and sighed, shoulders sinking. _This wasn't part of the plan. _"Fine we'll ask for permission..."

The three looked between each other, satisfied.

"Can't wait until the wedding!" Eriko explained.

Sango smirked, "I'm the maid of honour, right Kag?"

Kagome nodded meekly.

Inuyasha growled and picking off Miroku's hand, snapped, "In the meantime, Miroku could you keep your hands off of me and," eyeing Miroku's suspicious proximity to Kagome's chest, "my..._fiancée_?"

Miroku smiled and removed his arms, holding them up in surrender.

Inuyasha growled and turned away. Kagome blushed and averted her gaze also.

...

"AIEEE!" Mrs. Higurashi squealed at a decibel that to be left behind in her youth, "Kagome you're engaged to Inuyasha!"

Souta dropped his game, "Is it really so?"

Kagome couldn't help but compare their reactions to that of teenage girls. "Yes..." she sighed.

"OMG!" the two embraced and jumped up and down excitedly.

Kagome rolled her eyes, wanting to die.

"What's this I hear about an engagement?" Grandpa came in from the backdoor.

Kagome slumped.

"Our Kagome is getting MARRIED!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed.

Grandpa stood their frozen, Kagome was starting to fear he had a stroke or something.

"Uh...Grandpa..." Kagome started worriedly.

"But she's only a child!" he gasped.

"Well...we weren't planning to get married right now..." Kagome tried to mollify him.

Mrs. Higurashi jumped up excitedly, "AYAH! Isn't it exciting! And to Inuyasha, no less!"

"That demon!" her Grandpa snarled, "Obviously this cannot happen!"

Kagome forgot aout worrying about her grandfather and screamed, "WHY? BECAUSE HE'S A DEMON! I JUST HAPPEN TO LOVE THAT _DEMON_!" And the moment the words flew out of her mouth, she regretted it. Her family stared at her in shock.

"Kagome..." her Grandpa gasped.

"Er...I mean..." Kagome wanted slam her head against the wall. She spoke without thinking.

Her mother beamed, "SO CUTE!" She hugged her daughter tightly.

Her Grandpa opened his mouth but decided against it. "I still don't approve."

Kagome's temper flared again. "WHO NEEDS YOUR APPROVAL?!" she snapped, "Actually, we're getting married over the summer holidays." Kagome's eyes widened. She spoke without thinking, _again_ only this time with major consequences... Kagome seriously wanted to drive a steak through her brain.

"OOOOOOOOOO!" Mrs. Higurashi and Souta squealed as Grandpa silently fumed.

_How am I gonna tell Inuyasha that we're getting married in a month and a half?_ Kagome sighed, wanting to kill herself.

* * *

Another chapter has per request, enjoyed?

dangitsesshomaru

Kitkatka101

for romance

animehearter

Kimmiko T.


	3. Chapter 3: Wedding Plans

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING BUT THAT OF WHICH I CREATED...which in this case is practically nothing...not anything worth while...not like Inuyasha or anything *sigh*

**The Plan**

Seems Kagome and Inuyasha are speeding towards married life, but is that really their destination? There seems to be something up about this whole thing, has Miroku and Sango caught on? And what of this plan? Is this whole engagement merely a ploy? What purpose does this plan possess? And if, this is all just a plan, then how far will the pair go for its success? We've got questions but will there be answers? Read on to find out...

...

"So does this mean I've got consent to get married at fifteen?" Kagome asked.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded vigoroulsly, "OF COURSE! So long as you really want to, I'd never stand in your way."

Kagome sighed. _But do I really want to?_

...with Inuyasha...

"Umm...Mama..." Inuyasha felt awkward.

Izayoi turned to her son with a huge, expectant grin on her face. "Yes...my one and only son whom I love more than anything else in this entire universe, whom I want to remain pure for the rest of eternity. What is it my adorable little boy, whose every moment with me I treasure more than any amount of money in the world?"

Inuyasha blinked. "Uh...never mind..."

Izayoi didn't seem convinced that she should but did anyways. "Oakey dokey!"

Inuyasha kept his gaze downcast. _This is a lot harder than I thought...if only Sango hadn't sped up the whole process then...I could just..._

"You know, son, you can tell me anything in the world," she smiled so widely, inviting him to spill his heart to him, "I'll love you no matter what so tell me whatever you like."

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "I'm getting married."

"Except that..." Izayoi's eyes widened.

Inuyasha sighed, "Mom...I know it's a little soon but...um...I...really...love...her?" Inuyasha averted his gaze, a deep blush on his face.

Izayoi stared at her soon for one moment. Then she couldn't take it anymore. "You're SO kawaii!" she pulled her son into a warm embrace. "I LOVE YOU!"

Inuyasha sighed, "Mom..."

"Who's the girl who could ever make you have such an adorable expression?"Izayoi gasped, pulling her son at arm's length to absorb his expression.

"H-Higurashi Kagome..." Inuyasha answered reluctantly.

Izayoi's eyes widened. "AIEEE! You mean the daughter of one of my best friends! EEEE! We'll be like sisters now! OMG!"

"Mom..." Inuyasha winced, clutching his ears.

Izayoi stopped, hands flying to her lips. "I'm so sorry, I just got so excited! I forgot myself and hurt you're adorable wittle ears."

Inuyasha sighed again, "It's okay, Mama."

"Ah...I love you so much!" Izayoi squeezed her son close, "But I guess if you're getting married to Kagome, we should tell your father."

Inuyasha lit up. "Yeah, we better tell Dad."

"I'll call him since he won't be coming back from America for two weeks," Izayoi declared and pulled out her cell.

Inuyasha beamed just as his cell rang. "Hello?" "Kagome?" "WHAT?" "Ah...okay..." Inuyasha hung up and looked at his mother as she dialed his father's number. "Mama, one more thing..."

"Yes, son?" Izayoi was bursting with excitement.

"Apparently, Kagome and I are getting married this summer," Inuyasha announced.

"This...summer?" Izayoi dropped the phone.

Inuyasha turned red and looked away, nodding.

"MY BABY'S GETTING MARRIED!" Izayoi cried, embracing her son.

Inuaysha winced, "We're still gonna tell Dad, right?"

Izayoi sighed, "Are you sure you wanna go through with this honey? You're only fifteen."

_That almost sounds hypocritical coming from you. I'm in this deep..._ "Yes, Mama. Of course!" Inuyasha replied, "Can we tell Dad now?!"

"Hmm...I guess and if you really want to get married this summer..." Izayoi seemed to be having an internal struggle, "I guess you can, you should be able to follow your dreams."

Inuyasha smiled, "So...call Dad now? He needs to know." He handed his mother her cell.

Izyaoi laughed, "What's got you so eager?"

"Nothing..." Inuyasha answered averting his gaze.

"I guess you want to cancel _that_ as soon as possible now," Izayoi smiled, "There's no need for _that_ now that you've fallen in love."

Inuyasha kept his gaze focused on the ground but was smiling considerably wide. "Yes..." he whispered.

Izayoi looked her son and beamed. _Only yesterday, he was asking his daddy if he could go up and now he's asking if he could get married._ Izayoi wiped the tears from her eyes.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha called Kagome.

...

Kagome picked her cell, glad for any distraction from her family's wild celebration. "Ohiyo."

"Hey, Kagome."

"Inuyasha, you sound cheerful despite the news I gave you."

"Yeah, because right now my mom is calling my father!"

Kagome felt a smile row on her face. "That's excellent. That mens _that'll_ be cancelled, right?"

"Hopefully."

"I'm so happy for you!"

"If all goes well then all this will be worth it!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Kagome smiled, "If _that_ gets cancelled then I guess I can endure all this, afterall."

"Thanks a bunch, Kagome! I don't think I can ever thank you enough for helping me with this."

Kagome laughed, thinking back,"Yeah...but hey, you'll have plenty of time...I mean, until death do us part...."

Inuyasha laughed, "See ya, later _fiancée_."

"Bye," Kagome hung up her cell and returned to her family.

"What was the call about?" Souta asked.

"Yash just told his mom the _good_ news," Kagome answered, not really lying.

"Ayah! We have to begin planning this ASAP! We've only got six weeks! After one more slice of cake, I'll call up Izzie-chan and synch schedules! I'm so excited!" Mrs. Higurashi sqeualed.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh brother...maybe I spoke too soon about enduring anything..."

...back wth Inuyasha...

"InuTaisho, hiya sweetie," Izyaoi cooed, "I've got the most unbelievable news!" "You won't believe this but Inuyasha got himself engaged to the Higurashi's daughter." "Yes, I'm sure he remembers _that_ but he really loves her. I mean, think about it, why else would our shy little baby do such a thing?" "You're coming over as soon as possible?! Good because, they're getting married this summer." "I know, it's a little soon but he seems real eager about it, reminds me of someone I know." Izayoi giggled, "Bye bye sweetie."

Inuyasha looked at his mom, expectantly, "So?"

"Well, he's on his way, he's gonna cut his business trip short just for you, darling," Izayoi beamed.

Inuyasha sighed, "Anything else?"

"He's excited for you but he wants to be absolutely sure you wanna go through with this before any rash decisions are made."

Inuyasha scowled. _In other words...this isn't over yet..._ "I can wait to see Dad, again!" Inuyasha chirped falsely as he stormed up the stairs. Once Inuyasha was in the safety of his room, he grumbled, "Well, if I prove that this is legit than maybe it won't all be for nothing." He glance out the window. "Kagome will probably go through with it..."

* * *

Notice that I'm updating quickly? That's because I have chapters 1-10 prewritten! So I update the next chapter whenever I feel like. Originally I planned to update weekly or daily. But because I'm bored and people keep asking I'm updating faster than I had intended to...plus I got writer's block on my other stories...

INUKAG MIRSAN GURL8

airpeeps

SweetNothing

dangitsesshomaru

Kitkatka101

Mika


	4. Chapter 4: SHE'S Coming!

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING BUT THAT OF WHICH I CREATED...which in this case is practically nothing...not anything worth while...not like Inuyasha or anything *sigh*

The Plan

Was that hints in the last chapter? What is _that_? Why was Inuyasha so eager to have his father hear about it? It seems that maybe this engagement is all part of a plan? What is it that would bring too people so intent on proving to the world they hate each other, to just go around and get married? All this and more could possibly explained in the chapter below...

...

Inuyasha walked to school with Kagome, both looking exceedingly exhausted. Neither had much sleep because of their mothers' excitement.

"At least, Eriko's not here," Kagome smiled weakly.

Inuyasha beamed, "If you thought our moms were bad, we have yet to see Sakura's reaction."

"But hey, at least, with this _that_ will be out of the way," Kagome remarked.

"Yeah...about that..." Inuyasha sighed, "My dad said, 'He wants to be positive we're serious about this before any 'rash' decisions are made.'" Inuyasha scoffed.

Kagome sighed, shoulders slumped, "That means this isn't over yet. It's bad enough-"

"What's bad enough?" Eriko snuck up on the couple once again.

Kagome and Inuyasha sighed, their one happy thought killed mercilessly by her appearance.

"Ugh...never mind," Kagome scowled.

Eriko blinked at Kagome then shrugged. "So...was I right?"

"About what?" Inuyasha asked.

Eriko cast a glance at Miroku and Sango then continued, "About getting consent if you asked?"

"For what?" Inuyasha looked at Eriko curiously, "I'm still not following."

"Ugh," Eriko slapped her forehead.

Kagome sighed, "Anyways...um...the wedding is...in the summer..."

Eriko lit up, "Which summer?!"

Inuyasha muttered, "...this summer..."

Eriko's lips curled into a smile. She cupped her hand around her little dog ears. "I couldn't catch that."

"...this summer..." Inuyasha and Kagome muttered in unison a little louder.

"When? I just could _not_ catch that," Sango joined in, "Maybe you should answer a little louder."

"..._this_ summer..." they tried a little louder but it was still barely above a whisper.

Miroku shook his head. "What happened? I just cannot hear you."

"This summer," they grumbled as audibly as they could comfortably.

"What? Pardonnez-moi?" Eriko replied.

Inuyasha glared, "I _know_ you heard that! I mean, c'mon!"

"Sorry, maybe I just need clean my ears out, but I just didn't catch the time," Sango cut in, "I did however hear you yell at Eriko."

"This summer!" they answered between clenched teeth.

Miroku shook his head sadly, "I guess it's no use."

"THIS SUMMER!" Inuyasha screamed wanting shake the living crap outta his friends. "AS IN SIX WEEKS FROM NOW!"

The three shared a look of pure evil. "What's happening then?"

Kagome stared at them incredulously. "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED?! DUH! I mean, isn't that what you guys were asking about?"

"_This_ summer!" Eriko squealed.

Inuyasha shot her a warning glare, "Don't make me say it again."

Eriko smiled, "Of course. But...wow...this summer...that's..."

Inuyasha shot a look at Kagome who sighed, "The date just sorta came outta my mouth...and my mother, being _my_ mother, said okay with sprinkles and rainbows..."

"My mom cried a little but gave in," Inuyasha answered.

Eriko looked at Inuyasha, "What about your dad?"

"He want to make sure we're serious 'before any rash decisions were made'," Inuyasha mocked sourly.

Eriko, Sango and Miroku traded looks of interest at that comment. It seemed like despite being a couple that wasn't 'too eager' to get hitched, they seemed to both be a little enraged at this sudden speed bump.

"Well if he says no then you two can wait, right?" Eriko asked, prodding.

"Oh yeah but..." Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, "Never mind."

The three traded looks of interest again. Something seemed suspicious, even more than yesterday.

When they all arrived at school, Inuyasha and Kagome seemed more irritated than before. Eriko couldn't help but be excited by all this and wouldn't stop talking about her new favourite topic, Inuyasha and Kagome's wedding.

"ARGH! SHUT UP ALREADY!" Kagome exploded just as her friends arrived.

"I'm sorry," Eriko replied, "It's just you guys are getting married in six weeks!"

"SIX WEEKS?!" Ayumi, Eri and Yuki exclaimed.

Kagome turned around and sighed, "Yes, we're getting married this summer."

"There's just no way! You can't! Not so soon!" Yuka cried, "That's too soon to properly make a decision, Kagome!"

"I already made a decision when I said yes," Kagome remarked.

"But...what about...I mean...what if you change your mind?" Ayumi asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I won't change my mind."

Eriko looked between her friends excitedly at that. Inuyasha merely blushed and looked away.

"How do you know?" Eri demanded, "This is a guy that you have told us time and time again that you hate more than anyone."

Kagome sighed, "I lied. There, you happy? I-" Kagome cast a glance at Inuyasha, "We lied."

"But you're only fifteen! How could you ever know if he's...the one?" Ayumi whispered.

"Yeah!" Eri and Yuka glared at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha glared right back. "Hmm...I sense that this has little to do with me and more to do with Hojo. If you think he's so perfect why don't you guys go out with him?" Inuyasha huffed.

"He's perfect _for Kagome_, unlike you!" Yuka snapped.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I think that's for me to decide."

"Still Kagome, I thought you liked Hojo?" Ayumi pouted.

"That was ages ago," Kagome cast a cautious glance at Inuyasha, "I'm over him now, have been for almost a year now."

Her three friends traded unsure looks. "But you CAN'T marry Inuyasha. You just can't. Not until you give Hojo a proper shot."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You _can't_ tell me who I can and cannot marry, not until you give Inuyasha a proper shot." She dragged Inuyasha in front of her friends.

"Hey!" he cried.

Her three friends glared at Inuyasha. "We did, he's a jerk."

"You know what-" Inuyasha got cut off by his phone ringing, "Yellow. Oh Dad...you're here, already? Well that's great-what?" "She's with you?" Inuyasha locked eyes with Kagome at that moment.

Kagome blinked. Then her face showed signs of recognition. Then it scrunched up into a scowl. All her friends traded confused expressions.

"No need to apologize Dad. It's totally okay. In fact, it's fantastic." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "This had to happen eventually better now than later right." Inuyasha hung up and smirked at Kagome, her scowl fell right off her face and changed into a smirk.

"This is great!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Kagome sighed, "Yeah...great..."

"Who? What? Where? Why? When? How?" Eriko asked, completely confused.

"Izumi is here because of my engagement to Kagome today via plane," Inuyasha answered proud of himself, "Is that all the questions?"

"Just got one more," Miroku replied, "Who's Izumi?"

* * *

Now one more mystery...heh. I just love your reviews, they amuse me so.

poems2songs

Kori Okami - Okami Hanyou

airpeeps

dangitsesshomaru

Kitkatka101


	5. Chapter 5: Preparation

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING BUT THAT OF WHICH I CREATED...which in this case is practically nothing...not anything worth while...not like Inuyasha or anything *sigh*

The Plan

Just who is Izumi? Why is Inuyasha so excited to have her here? Why is Kagome not? Why is his father so apologetic for bringing Izumi here? Does she have anything to do with the plan? What is this nefarious plot? All this and more maybe answered in the next couple of paragraphs...

...

Yuki arrived shortly after Miroku's question. "What's going on?"

Eriko beamed, "Inuyasha and Kagome are getting married this summer. InuTaisho-sama just arrived with Izumi-san to find out if they really want to get married."

"Who's Izumi-san?" Yuki asked.

Eriko glanced at Inuyasha. "Do you think we should tell them?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "What do you think?"

Kagome shrugged, "It doesn't matter either way."

"Kurochi Izumi is-" Inuyasha got cut off by the school bell, "Guess you guys'll have to wait until later."

...

"Kagome," Eri pleaded, "You have to go on one last date with Hojo!"

"No, okay?" Kagome replied, "Even if I did, it wouldn't change anything."

"Please Kagome, one last date," Ayumi, Eri and Yuka begged, "Please. I mean, tonight-"

"No," Inuyasha cut in, "Not tonight. You can beg Kagome to waste her time on any other day than tonight."

Eri huffed, "Why?"

"Because there's no freaking way Izumi can hear about Kagome being on a date with some other guy," Inuyasha snapped.

"Why?" Yuka's brows furrowed, "Is she an ex-girlfriend?"

Inuyasha and Kagome traded looks. "Of sorts..."

Sango and Miroku traded looks on that one.

"So, what does her opinion matter to Kagome?" Ayumi pressed.

Kagome sighed, "Because she is very influential on this engagement."

"How?" the three hissed.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "She has...connections with some influential people, okay? It's none of your business but Kagome knows so you can't say shit."

The three looked at Kagome, "_Do_ you know all about this?"

"Yes, Inuyasha debriefed me on all this a long time ago," Kagome answered matter-of-fact tone.

"A long time ago?" Eriko asked, "Why?"

"Uh...um...by long time I meant...uh...a couple of...err...yesterday," Kagome quickly tried to correct herself, "Yeah...twenty-four hours is like ages to me...you know with the...uh...agonizing wait for our wedding...six weeks is like six years..." Kagome giggled nervously, face heating up.

Sango and Miroku traded curious expressions.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Nice save," he whispered sarcastically.

Kagome shoved him playfully. "Shut up, like you could have done better," she whispered.

"Is that whispers of sweet nothings I hear?" Eriko beamed.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes it is. I was just telling Kagome how attractive she is and you had to go and ruin it, Eriko!"

"Sorry," Eriko apologized obviously not catching the sarcasm.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "By yes, Inuyasha meant no. That's how sarcasm works, a secret code of sorts."

"Real funny Kagome," Eriko replied,

"Real stupid Eriko," Kagome retorted.

Inuyasha chuckled, "Good one."

"I try," Kagome replied, "I try."

"How is it that Eriko knows and we don't?" Sango asked, "About Izumi, I mean."

Eriko beamed, "As the childhood friend, I get special privileges!" Eriko turned to Inuyasha. "What time is she supposed to be here?"

"Four o'clock," Inuyasha answered, "So around an hour from now but we're supposedly having a dinner at seven. Me and Kagome have to be on our best behaviours for this to work out."

"For what to work out?" Miroku asked suspiciously.

Inuyasha blinked, silently cursing himself for his choice of words. "This engagement."

Kagome nodded, "If this marriage doesn't seem like a good idea at the dinner, then it's gonna be cancelled."

"I wish you luck then," Sango replied. Miroku and Eriko nodded in agreement.

Kagome sighed, "Me too."

…

Inuyasha growled impatiently as awaited his father and Izumi at the airport. It was five fifty-five. Almost an hour and a half of waiting. Inuyasha scowled as he saw his father in the distance, waving excitedly at him. As his father and Izumi got nearer and nearer, Inuyasha braced himself for the worst.

"Ah son!" Inutaisho cried as he swept his son up in a tight hug, swinging him around.

Inuyasha emitted feral sounds until his father put him down and released him from this familial embrace. Then his eyes met Izumi's.

"Izumi," Inuyasha declared curtly.

"Inuyasha," she was icy in her reply, "I heard you proposed to some other woman."

Inuyasha turned away, "C'mon old man, the limo's waiting."

Izumi blinked as she realized she was being shoved off.

"Bring the bitch with you," Inuyasha muttered low enough for only his father to hear.

Inutaisho sighed.

...Meanwhile...

Kagome tried fruitlessly to fit inside the emerald dress Izayoi had demanded she try on. "I just _can't_ fit!" she cried as she tried stuffing herself in it.

Izayoi's hand lay pensively on her chin. "Hmm...somehow I though you were thinner."

Kagome tried not to growl at her mother-in-law as she broke free from the dress, gasping for air.

"I'll go look for another one, in a bigger size," Izayoi called as she left the room.

Kagome let out a sigh. "This is all for the plan. This is all for the plan. This is all for the plan. This is all for the plan. This is all for the plan-" She sighed again, "This is not working." She took a deep breath. "This is all for Inuyasha. This is all for Inuyasha. This is all for Inuyasha." Kagome shut her eyes as she delved into her memory.

"_She's this horrible, horrible person," he admitted, "And I don't think I can stick myself with her for the rest of my life. Especially just for the stupid company. The company's never done anything for me, in fact my grandfather's done the opposite."_

Kagome felt her will rejuvenated. "I can do this, especially if it will keep that expression off his face." She braced herself as Izayoi stepped in holding up more green dresses. Kagome swallowed as she realized she may begin to hate her favourite colour.

"How about this one?" Izayoi suggested, holding up a forest green dress with a glittering bodice and short skirt. "This outta make you look impressive."

Kagome sighed as she took it from Izayoi. "Thanks a bunch, Taisho-san."

Izayoi smiled, "Nonsense. At least call me Auntie, I _am_ going to be your mother-in-law."

Kagome smiled thankfully and nodded, "Thanks Auntie."

…

"Oh wait," Inutaisho suddenly halted before stepping into the limo, "I forgot."

Inuyasha grew more and more impatient by the moment. "Forgot what? We've already taken eight bathroom breaks, we've got all your luggage...what else is there?"

"Your grandfather," Inutaisho answered and Inuyasha gulped hard.

* * *

Bum ba ba ba! Grandfather...

Anyone figure out the plan yet?

Anyways...you all know who Izumi is now, don't you?

...I'm rambling because I'm bored...

To the one reviewer...thanks dangitsesshomaru

And my one story alerter, chibi-shishi


	6. Chapter 6: Grandfather

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING BUT THAT OF WHICH I CREATED...which in this case is practically nothing...not anything worth while...not like Inuyasha or anything *sigh*

The Plan

Grandfather? Why does Inuyasha seems so stressed? Just who is this horrible, horrible person from Kagome's flashback? Last time we managed to sneak a peak at Kagome's source of motivation. What more will we uncover?

...

"Oh wait," Inutaisho suddenly halted before stepping into the limo, "I forgot."

Inuyasha grew more and more impatient by the moment. "Forgot what? We've already taken eight bathroom breaks, we've got all your luggage...what else is there?"

"Your grandfather," Inutaisho answered and Inuyasha gulped hard.

"Taisho ojii-dono?" Inuyasha repeated, the colour draining from his face. "He's coming here..._now_? Wasn't he in Italy?"

Inutaisho nodded, "Yes but, like me, he cut his business trip short as soon as he heard the news."

Inuyasha swallowed hard. "Is he...angry?"

Inutaisho chuckled, "Not exactly. He seemed surprised and suspicious. He doesn't quite trust Kagome, that's all. I'm not sure he approves of this yet. And as you know-"

"His word cancels all else," Inuyasha whispered.

Izumi tapped her foot impatiently, "Hurry the hell up, I'm getting tired."

Inuyasha glared at her. "Of being a bitch?" He muttered under his breath.

Inutaisho sighed, "I'm sure he's coming by private jet, anyways. Let's go."

As Inuyasha stepped into the limo, he began to fidget nervously. He bit his lip and pulled out his cell phone. _This is not good. This news just upped the anti. _

…

Kagome sighed in relief as she managed to fit into the forest green dress. She admired herself in the mirror, beaming as she did. "I sure do look gorgeous in this dress...I wonder if Izayoi-san will let me have it."

Her cell phone broke through her thoughts as it rang, echoing throughout the fitting rooms. Kagome picked it up.

"Moshimoshi," she greeted.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha didn't seem nowhere near as cheerful.

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed in worry. "What's wrong?"

There was a silence before Inuyasha managed to say, "Taisho ojii-dono is coming."

"I thought he was in Italy," Kagome suddenly understood the trepidation in Inuyasha's voice.

"He was but when he heard about the engagement he cut his trip short," Inuyasha explained, "He doesn't approve of this at all."

Kagome sighed, "You figured this, didn't you?"

"I thought since he was in Italy, he wouldn't be able to do much," Inuyasha began to worry, "I mean, I knew eventually he would have to find out. You can't cancel _that_ without letting him know. Plus, I'm the youngest son of the heir to the company...I can't go off and get hitched without telling him."

"Don't worry, Inuyasha," Kagome tried to sound optimistic, "We'll prove to him that this is legit. Then he'll have to approve."

"He never _has_ to do anything," Inuyasha grumbled, "We're the ones who have to do exactly what he says."

Kagome was just glad she wasn't sitting in the limo with him. Then she'd be seeing that expression on him.

"I gotta go, Izumi's nagging my ass off," Inuyasha announced before Kagome heard the click of the phone hanging up.

Kagome sighed downheartedly as she put her cell back in her bag.

"Everything alright?" Izayoi asked as she returned.

Kagome managed to smile cheerfully and force it into her tone, "Yes. Thanks again, Taisho..._oba_-san," Kagome replied, "Again, you didn't need to close down the whole the store for me."

"Oh please, you're the fiancée of the son of the heir of one the most influential families in all of Japan," Izayoi beamed, "And the fiancée of the grandson of the head of one of the others. These are just a few of the perks associated with those titles."

Kagome looked down at her shoes. "How did you get _your_ engagement approved?"

Izayoi's eyes widened in surprise. She smiled wistfully, "We almost didn't. But since it seem beneficial to both families, our parents caved in. We're technically a merger between two of the most powerful families in all of Japan, despite both previously being enemies."

Kagome sighed, "My family's nothing like that. The only credit I have to my last name is the shrine."

"Don't worry about it," Izayoi placed a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder, "Taisho-dono has approved marriages to girls a lot worse than you."

Kagome lit up. "Really?"

Izayoi nodded. However, she neglected to add it was to his favourites. And her son was nowhere near a favourite. _I might as well give her some hope. Even if it won't last._

"Oh, Oba-san, I want this one," Kagome beamed, pointing at the dress she was wearing.

Izayoi nodded, "Now for your hair."

Kagome's happy expression fell off her face. "My hair?" _And this isn't even for the wedding..._

…Elsewhere...

Inuyasha sat quietly in the limo, muttering to himself from time to time.

Izumi scowled at him. "What are you doing?"

"Figuring out how long until Taisho ojii-dono cancels my engagement," Inuyasha answered, not looking away from the window.

"I hope he does cancel your engagement," Izumi retorted.

Inuyasha scowled, "You would."

"Now, now, let's be civil," Inutaisho cut in from his seat betwixt the two.

Inuyasha's scowl deepened. "Why? Because I may be stuck with her the rest of my life?"

"No one's saying that-" Inutaisho began.

"I am," Izumi interjected haughtily.

Inutaisho sighed before finishing, "You never know Inuyasha, maybe...maybe once he'll actually listen to what you have to say. He is your grandfather."

"Oh is he?" Inuyasha replied sarcastically, "I forget."

"Inuyasha," Inutaisho warned.

"You know," Inuyasha began, "He did such a good job last time of listening to what I want."

"Inuyasha," Inutaisho warned again.

"He really cares about what _I_ want for _my_ life," Inuyasha continued.

"_Inuyasha_," This time Inutaisho was a little louder.

Inuyasha turned away from the window to look down at his shoes. "Don't deny it, old man, that bag of bones couldn't care less about me."

"Inuyasha!" Inutaisho cried.

Izumi huffed, "He's right."

Inutaisho glared at Izumi as Inuyasha turned back to look out the window. Then Inutaisho sighed as he turned back to his son. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha look at me."

Inuyasha turned to his father, eyes deeply depressed.

"Now you know that's not true," Inutaisho responded.

Inuyasha tried to hide the tears spilling out of his eyes. "He hates me. And guess what? I hate him too!" Inuyasha whirled back around.

"INUYASHA!" Inutaisho cried, shocked.

"What a baby," Izumi remarked.

Inutaisho turned to Izumi. "I really hope Dad approves this engagement just so you can go back to whatever level of hell you crawled out from."

Izumi stared wide-eyed at Inutaisho.

"It was a major mistake picking you," Inutaisho continued, "And I'm glad there's an opportunity for it to be undone."

Izumi scoffed angrily before turning her gaze at her shoes.

* * *

Burn to Izumi. More Izumi bashing to come! ^-^

Oh and those recap things at the beginning of each chapter...I need help with those. The next chapters don't have any. And I won't post until I get help...

eternally-twilight

Mika

airpeeps


	7. Chapter 7: Awkward Dinner

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING BUT THAT OF WHICH I CREATED...which in this case is practically nothing...not anything worth while...not like Inuyasha or anything *sigh*

The Plan

Last chapter we found out a little bit more about Inuyasha's ominous grandfather. Seems very much like their engagement is in trouble, can they save it with this dinner? Have their worries just begun? At least the plan is becoming clearer.

...

Kagome sighed as she looked over herself in the full length mirror. She thought the hair and make-up were a little much for a simple dinner. It would just be Izayoi, Inutaisho, Izumi, Inuyasha and...so many I's. Kagome shook her head of that ridiculous thought. She looked at her hair put into a glossy up do and sighed again. If this plan works, she's gotta to get used to this kind of stuff.

"Don't you look gorgeous!" Izayoi gushed as she crept up on Kagome.

Kagome blushed and looked down. "I guess..."

"You're going to make a very beautiful wife for my son, aren't you?" Izayoi teased.

Kagome's face heated up even more. "I guess..."

"Would you look at the time!" Izayoi gasped, "We've got to get home for the dinner."

"It's even going to be held at the house," Kagome seethed under her breath, "And I'm all dressed like some sort of Cinderella for the ball." She looked up at the back of Izayoi's head. "I've got my fairy mother-in-law to thank for that." She sighed.

…

Inuyasha eagerly stepped out of the limo. In his opinion, that was the worst car ride ever. That and he had breathed enough of Izumi's air that he was afraid it was going to bitchify him. Without waiting for either his father or Izumi, Inuyasha opened his front door (and closed it behind him) then rushed upstairs to force himself into a damn penguin suit.

Inuyasha grimaced as he readjusted the tie. "The only thing I hate more than a school uniform," Inuyasha seethed. He sighed and then rushed down the stairs to see if his mom had had the chance to set up the dining room. He sighed in relief. This had to go perfectly, absolutely perfectly.

Inutaisho chuckled at his son's antics as he opened the door. He looked around to find his son, leaning against the wall, sighing in relief.

"Where's this chick you're supposedly marrying?" Izumi announced as she stepped into the house after him.

"Oh, Dad, I forgot to warn you to close the door after you," Inuyasha didn't turn to face them, "You'll let some pests in." Then he turned over and met the gaze of Izumi, "Oh...too late."

Izumi began to growl.

Inutaisho turned to her and sighed. _I was sure that that last comment would shut her up for a good long while._

"Here she comes everyone!" Izayoi sang as she began to she and Kagome began their descent down the stairs.

As Kagome looked around the room, she saw Inuyasha's slightly surprised expression (complete with blush), Inutaisho's reminiscent smile and Izumi's glare.

"That's it?" Izumi scoffed then she turned to Inuyasha, "You _really_ picked her over me?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Surprise, surprise! Little known fact, I actually don't go for the type of girls who have no soul. Or any redeeming features."

"So you're a personality man?" Izumi retorted.

"I see you're eyes are malfunctioning today," Inuyasha remarked, "Must be you haven't eaten enough hearts of innocent children."

Izumi merely glared.

"Ahem," Izayoi cleared her throat, "We have to get this dinner on the road." With that they all paraded into the dining room and took a seat. Inuyasha beside Kagome, Izumi across from Inuyasha with Izayoi and Inutaisho at opposite ends of the table.

Kagome tried to ignore the nervousness she got from Izumi's scrutinizing gaze as she began to politely and quietly eat.

Inuyasha noticed Izumi's unwavering glare and snapped, "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Izumi turned to him and started to glare.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha thankfully.

"So..." Izayoi tried to cut into the awkward silence.

"May I know your name?" Izumi demanded Kagome.

"Higurashi Kagome," Kagome sighed.

"Higurashi?" Izumi laughed, "Never heard of them."

"We...uh...own the shrine next door," Kagome replied.

Izumi's laughter halted. "Oh," she replied, still mocking Kagome.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Your family owns a small chain of jewelery stores. At least her family is useful."

Izumi glared at Inuyasha then turned back to Kagome. "How are your grades?"

"A-average," Kagome answered.

"Oh really?" Izumi laughed haughtily.

Inuyasha scoffed, "She's doing better than you."

Izumi turned to glare at Inuyasha then back to Kagome. "Have you had any other boyfriends?"

Kagome coughed on her food. After taking a sip of water, she managed, "No, not really."

Izumi blinked. "Not surprised."

"Well at least then I can count on her to stay faithful," Inuyasha smirked at Izumi, "Throughout our soon-to-be short-lived engagement I happened to catch you fraternizing with a bevy of boys."

Izumi's eyes widened then narrowed, "Well what about this then?"

"I've never claimed to be faithful," Inuyasha snapped.

Izumi and Inuyasha glared daggers at each other.

Izayoi sighed and whispered to Inutaisho. "How did you ever think you could marry those two off?"

"I thought the only needed to get to know each other," Inutaisho whispered in his defense.

Izayoi scoffed, "I think they _already_ know each other well enough."

Izumi looked up and down at Kagome, trying desperately to find something to report to Taisho ojii-dono so that she can have this engagement cancelled and her pride spared.

Just then Kagome's phone rang, she smiled apologetically. "Forgot to turn it off. I'll just handle this quickly outside." Kagome got up quietly and then headed out the front door.

"Ditched?" Izumi sneered.

Inuyasha snorted, "Nope, your face scared her off."

And once again the daggers flew between the two.

...Meanwhile...

Kagome stood outside Inuyasha's house as she answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Kagome!" Yuka replied cheerfully, "Where have you been?"

"With my mother-in-law," Kagome answered dryly.

"M-mother-in-law?" Yuka gasped, "You and Inuyasha haven't tied the knot yet!"

Kagome sighed, "I know but-"

"Can you come over to the convenience store for a sec?" Yuka asked.

"No, I'm busy," Kagome snapped, "This is a very important-"

"But it's an emergency!" Yuka pleaded, "Please, just for a second and then you can go back to whatever it is you're doing!"

"But-"

"Please!" Yuka begged.

"Fine but only for a-"

"You're the best Kag!" Yuka cheered before hanging up.

Kagome glanced back at the house and sighed, she sent Inuyasha a quick text then ran as fast as she could in her stilettos.

"What kind of emergency happens at a convenience store?" Kagome snapped as she took off her stilettos so as not to break the heel.

* * *

Since no one paid attention to the note about helping me with the preview, you've got that lame one at the top.

I promised Izumi bashing, did you get your spoonful?

And to clear up something, any character in The Plan who is not referred to by a name you do not recognize from the manga/anime is an OC. Clear?

Kimmiko T.

poems2songs

LoVe23

airpeeps

AquaMiko808

inukag-lover1600

dangitsesshomaru


	8. Chapter 8: Hurt

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING BUT THAT OF WHICH I CREATED...which in this case is practically nothing...not anything worth while...not like Inuyasha or anything *sigh*

The Plan

Kagome had to leave the oh-so-important dinner because of an 'emergency'. What is this emergency and why is it occurring at a convenience store? And how are the Inuyasha holding things down back at the dinner? Will Izumi finally have the juicy tidbit she could use to cancel Inuyasha and Kagome's engagement? Let's hope not.

…

Inuyasha glanced at his text message and sighed, well aware he needn't reply 'hurry it up'. He could tell that as Kagome's absence increased, Izumi was thinking up more and more ways to twist it so Taisho ojii-dono would cancel their engagement without hesitation.

"She's probably talking to her mother about something important," Izayoi managed weakly, "Some sort of emergency, her grandfather is very old you know."

Izumi rolled her eyes. "Oh really?"

"She _knows_ how important this is," Inuyasha cut in, "She'll be back soon."

Inutaisho nodded, "Of course, it must be something really important to distract her this long."

"Sure," Izumi replied, unconvinced.

"She better be back soon," Inuyasha grumbled.

…

Kagome arrived at the convenience store, panting and out of breath. "So what's the emergen-" She looked around to find Hojo waiting for her with flowers in hand. "You've got to be kidding me."

Hojo lit up. "Did you get all dressed up for me?"

"No," Kagome snapped and turned around, intending to head back. _Who knows how much time this has wasted._

"Wait," Hojo grabbed onto Kagome's arm, "Don't go yet."

Kagome turned to glare at him. "In case Yuka hasn't told you, I've actually got somewhere to **be**, okay? If I'm not back soon, things will be real bad okay?"

"Kagome," Hojo's voice was stern, "I'm not sure this engagement thing is such a good idea."

Kagome ripped free from his grip. "That's okay, I don't really care what you think." She began to walk away.

"I mean, you two are getting married _this_ summer!" Hojo followed her, "Isn't that a bit soon? Everything's moving too fast for either of you to make a smart decision."

Kagome whirled around. "By that you mean Inuyasha's not a smart decision?" Kagome laughed, "You think _you're_ better? Inuyasha could definitely provide for any family we may end up having, he could pay for the best education, for everything. You, I doubt."

"But will he make you happy?"

"Will _you_?" Kagome remarked, "I don't think so." She turned back around and began to walk even faster.

"Does that mean you're only in it for the money?" Hojo gasped.

"No," Kagome cried, "I _don't_ care about the money. In fact, I _hate _the money. The money is what makes everything so complicated. _Too_ complicated! I'm in it because of Inuyasha, okay? Now stop following me!"

"Do you love him, Kagome?" Hojo demanded, "Do you?"

"Go away Hojo!" Kagome snapped.

"Does he even love you?" Hojo cried.

Kagome fumbled with the doorknob only to find it was locked. She rang the doorbell frantically. And to her relief, the door swung open.

"Because I love you Kagome," Hojo finished.

Kagome was about to scream some obscenities at Hojo when a voice stopped her heart cold.

"Well, is this what was so important?" Izumi sneered.

Kagome wished the earth would swallow her whole. When her eyes met Inuyasha's gaze, she felt something seize her heart. He had that expression, that pained expression. He looked away from her and headed up the stairs, the sound of his door slamming rang throughout the house.

Kagome felt like crying.

"Taisho ojii-dono will be surprised to hear about this," Izumi cackled.

Hojo looked at all the people gathered inside the house. "What's going on?"

Kagome whirled around to Hojo. "Are you happy now? You've _ruined_ my engagement!" She pushed Hojo aside and headed home, crying as she did.

Hojo stood stunned. "Kagome?"

Izumi looked Hojo over. "I guess you'd be the not really she was talking about." She began to laugh.

Inutaisho pushed Izumi out of the doorway and began to close the door.

"Wait, what's going on?" Hojo asked again.

Inutaisho gave him a cold glare. "**Go home, son.**" He closed the door on Hojo. He leaned against it and ran his hands threw his hair. "Things are never this difficult with Sesshomaru." He felt Izayoi glaring at him. "I take it, I said the wrong thing."

"I'm going to go comfort my son," Izayoi snapped before heading upstairs.

"She _knows_ how important this is?" Izumi laughed, "Some sort of emergency?"

Inutaisho glared at her.

"Oh, I'm sure Taisho ojii-dono will _love_ this," Izumi cackled.

Inutaisho glared, "Shut up or get out." Then he headed to the dining room to clear their plates.

Izumi stood there in shock.

As Inutaisho carried the plates, he looked at her with contempt, "Regardless of the outcome of this engagement, my son will _never_ marry you."

Izumi's teeth clenched. "Oh really?"

Izayoi gently rapped her fist against Inuyasha's door.

"Go away!" he snapped.

"Son, I-"

"Just go away! I want to be alone!" he snapped, "Forever!"

Izayoi's eyes widened and she let out a sad sigh. She headed back down the stairs. "Poor boy," she remarked and then glared when her eyes landed on Izumi's lone figure.

"Doesn't want to be comforted?" Izumi smirked.

Izayoi turned away. "I hope something tragic happens to you sometime soon."

"So I can understand?" Izumi sneered.

"So I can spit on your grave," Izayoi seethed.

Izumi clenched her fists. "I'm not the bad guy here! That whore who-"

"I should warn you, this family knows the Higurashi's very well and they would never raise a whore," Izayoi interjected, "And the way you gloat _makes_ you the bad guy."

Izumi screamed in frustration. "You'll never understand what's it's like to be the abandoned fiancée will you?"

Izayoi's eyes widened then she smirked, "You'll never understand what it's like to be the _loved_ one."

Izumi's eyes widened and then her gaze became downcast. "I hate this family. I HATE IT!"

Inutaisho walked by, "Baby."

* * *

Even more Izumi bashing! Bad Hojo though. Very bad Hojo!

Again I had to come up with the 'previously on' thing by myself...

for romance

poems2songs

darkangel0212

ryuuhime88

Kimmiko T.


	9. Chapter 9: Upset

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING BUT THAT OF WHICH I CREATED...which in this case is practically nothing...not anything worth while...not like Inuyasha or anything *sigh*

The Plan

Hojo seems to have completely ruined the engagement. Is there no hope for Inuyasha and Kagome? Will Izumi have the last laugh?

…

Inuyasha sat, curled up on his bed, trying his best not to cry. Today was horrible. Possibly even the worst day of his life. He spent most of it with Izumi and the plan, the plan he and Kagome had spent months planning, was ruined. Completely ruined. How will he ever kiss that horrible succubus on their wedding day? Their wedding day. Inuyasha shuddered.

As he watched Kagome run home, he felt the tears nearly burst from his eyes. She pretty much ditched their dinner to go be with Hobo. Hobo!

"No one asked her to go along with this stupid plan," Inuyasha seethed, "In fact, this plan was sorta even her idea! And she goes and ruins it...to be with Hobo."

Inuyasha fell onto his bed. Frustration, depression, rage, confusion...all of these emotions were churning up inside of him.

"If she wanted out of the engagement, she should have just said so," Inuyasha grumbled, "She didn't have to break my...my h-...our engagement off in such a horrible way."

Inuyasha in his rage, slapped a picture off his bedside table just as the door swung open. He turned to glare at the person standing in the doorway. "What do _you_ want?"

…

Kagome sobbed into her mother's arms, still wearing the green dress. "He ruined everything Mama! Everything!"

"There, there, honey," Mrs. Higurashi tried to soothe her daughter.

"Why do I have such thoughtless friends?" Kagome cried, "Who _ruin_ my life!"

Mrs. Higurashi let out a sigh.

"Inuyasha probably hates me now!" Kagome snapped, "He thinks I ditched him to go be with Hojo. Why did this have to happen? Now, he's gonna be stuck with that _bitch_ for the rest of his life. I failed him, Mama, I failed him!"

Mrs. Higurashi pulled Kagome out of her embrace so she could see her daughter's expression. "Now, whatever do you mean by that?" Mrs. Higurashi didn't hide the bewilderment in her voice.

"I...I failed him as...as a fiancée," Kagome managed quickly before returning back to her depressed tone from before, "This dinner was _so_ important! Why did they have to ruin it! Why can't they let me make my own decisions! It's _my_ life, I can live it with whoever want. Inuyasha...now he can't." Kagome's voice went soft, "He's probably so angry at me. He could barely look me in the eye. I've...they've ruined his one chance at happiness. I hate them. I hate all four of them so much!"

Kagome felt the rage towards her friends swell in her. She felt the feeling grow inside of her. And his face having that painful expression floated in her mind, fueling the fire. "I can't forgive them Mama. I can't bring myself to forgive them. I _know_ they did it for me but I still can't forgive them."

Mrs. Higurashi patted her daughter's back comfortingly, "Of course, you can't honey. Not now and maybe not ever. No one's asking you to forgive them yet."

"I know," Kagome replied, "It's just..." Kagome broke into sobs again.

…

"I can understand why you're not so happy to see me right now," Izumi's gaze was downcast as she fidgeted nervously with her fingers.

Inuyasha watched her suspiciously. She was doing something weird with her voice. _I think she's trying to sound sincere._ The very thought sickened Inuyasha to the core.

"I mean I acted pretty inconsiderately out there and I apologize," Izumi didn't look up from her shoes, "I guess you could say that it was because I was so jealous of her that when she did that...regardless, you must be in a lot of pain after that so I regret my outbursts entirely."

Inuyasha yawned before staring up at the ceiling, vaguely wondering how long she was going to try and keep this charade up.

"Now that it's pretty much set that we are going to be spending much of our adult life together, I want to change your impression of me, especially in light of this incident," Izumi continued.

Inuyasha cast her one skeptical, cold glare but she didn't catch it.

"Don't you think that's best?" she asked.

"I think it's best you get out right now," Inuyasha replied, "I don't care where you go so long as you're not here."

Izumi stared up at him in shock and tears began to spill out of her eyes.

Inuyasha scoffed. _She's really some sort of actress._

"I know you're hurting right now but," Izumi sobbed, "You've got to hear me out. Unlike...unlike Kagome, I care for you and only you. In other words, I guess I...somewhere along the line...I fell in love with you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha burst out in cynical laughter. "How gullible do you think I am? _I fell in love with you, Inuyasha._ Are you for real?" Inuyasha sat up, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. "You come up here and act out your award-winning performance and you think that's gonna make me throw myself all over you? You pretend to be all kind and meek and delicate...you're just fake. I am really not in the mood for your crap, Izumi. Go home or something."

"Act? Fake?" she gasped, "I spill my heart to you and-"

"_Spill your heart to me_? It is to laugh," Inuyasha sneered, "_Unlike Kagome, I care for you and only you._ You really think I was gonna fall for that? With your dozens of boyfriends? You sure have some guts to pull that one out. Besides, I know you well enough to know you love one thing: money."

She stared at him with a hurt expression.

"Look, even if you really did fall in love with me," Inuyasha retorted, "I don't love you at all. So it doesn't change anything."

Izumi felt rage grip her. "And you love that dunderhead of girl?"

"Get out," Inuyasha snapped.

"I'll see to it that you two never grace the same _air_," Izumi cried, "If it's the last thing I do, I _will_ marry you Inuyasha!"

"You're so melodramatic," Inuyasha remarked as Izumi stormed out of his room, slamming the door behind her, "Who the hell does she think I am?"

* * *

Well I hope you don't think Inuyasha was to harsh in this chapter...

Those paragraphs at the beginning keep getting shorter and shorter...T-T

inukag-lover1600

LoVe23

poems2songs

Half-Demon-Cali

Kitkatka101


	10. Chapter 10: Reconciliation

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING BUT THAT OF WHICH I CREATED...which in this case is practically nothing...not anything worth while...not like Inuyasha or anything *sigh*

The Plan

Will Inuyasha ever find the heart to forgive Kagome? Was Izumi telling the truth? Will Hojo set things right? What of the plan? All these questions and more...maybe left unanswered...

…

Everyone instantly noticed the bad mood between Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome fiddled nervously with a downcast expression as Inuyasha scowled averting his gaze from her at all times.

"Dinner didn't go well?" Eriko asked in an almost a matter-of-fact fashion.

Inuyasha spat, "What do _you_ think?"

Kagome whimpered in response.

"What happened?" Sango inquired worriedly.

"Ask _the woman_," Inuyasha seethed as he began walking further away from Kagome.

Miroku, Sango and Eriko traded worried expressions as Kagome whimpered louder. Kagome tried to hide the tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

Sango went over to Kagome. "What happened, Kagome?"

"I'm sorry!" Kagome cried, ignoring Sango's question. She stared up at Inuyasha with apologetic, tearful eyes.

Inuyasha didn't turn to face her. "I really don't care."

Kagome's eyes widened before she collapsed to the ground, sobbing loudly.

"Inuyasha!" Eriko snapped, "Whatever Kagome did, she's sorry, okay?"

Inuyasha gave Eriko a cold glare. "For what? Lying to me or ruining my life? Or both?"

Eriko turned to Kagome. "What is he talking about?"

"I never lied," Kagome cried, "That wasn't...I didn't know-"

"Save it," Inuyasha snapped as they approached the school.

Kagome ran up and grabbed his arm. "Please, please believe me! Inuyasha, you know I wouldn't-" She halted when he turned to her. His eyes like frozen gold. It was worse than the other expression. She just fell apart as he shook her arm off. _He definitely hates me._

"Inuyasha!" Yuka cried as she, Ayumi and Eri tried to come to Kagome's rescue, "Leave Kagome a-"

"Go away," Kagome whispered harshly.

"What?" Eri responded, "We're your-"

"Friends would never do what you three did," Kagome's voice was steadily rising as it shook, "Y-you ruined my life! It's _your_ fault he hates me!" Tears were streaking down her face.

"What?" Ayumi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What did we-"

"He told you, _he told you_ I couldn't! But you went ahead and _tricked me_ into going!" Kagome continued.

Inuyasha blinked as he began to hear the whole truth.

"Kagome, you're not...what are you talking about?" Eri pressed Kagome to elaborate.

"Then he followed me all the way back a-and everyone jumped to conclusions! It's your fault! It's your fault that now Inuyasha has to spend the rest of his life with...with that _bitch_!" Kagome went on, "You've ruined _his _life! And you've ruined mine! I hate you! I hate all of you! And Hojo too. I almost hate him most of all!"

Yuka was still trying to process what Kagome was saying. "Hojo? You mean the date last night?"

"Your stupid emergency has gotten our engagement _cancelled_!" Kagome snapped, "There will be no wedding this summer or ever! You happy now? _HAPPY_?"

_She didn't know Hojo was going to be there. She thought it was a real emergency. _Inuyasha felt relief wash over him. _She never lied to me. She never ditched me for Hobo._

"Kagome we never meant to-" Yuka began.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Kagome snapped, "But you never think either, do you three? And you never listen! And now he hates me! He won't listen to me! He won't-"

"It's okay, Kagome."

Kagome's eyes widened as everyone turned to Inuyasha.

"If that's what really happened, then it's fine," Inuyasha smiled softly at Kagome.

Kagome smiled widely, "You believe me? You...you forgive me?"

"It wasn't your fault, right?" Inuyasha replied.

Kagome rushed to embrace him. "You don't even know how happy I am. I thought...I thought you'd hate me forever."

"I thought I would too," Inuyasha chuckled as he hugged back.

She looked up at him. "But this doesn't fix it, does it? Your grandfather will never approve at this rate, will he?"

"Not while Izumi's rooting for us to fall apart," Inuyasha sighed, "But if we told Dad the truth then maybe...he could put in a good word for us? Enough that maybe Taisho ojii-dono won't immediately cancel this."

"That's good news, isn't it?" Kagome hugged him tighter.

"I guess but..." Inuyasha just noticed how many spectators were present, "I think everyone is pretty much tired of our PDA."

"That's not true!" Eriko cried.

"Yeah, no need to stop on our behalf," Sango smirked.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Kagome sheepishly pulled away.

"Sorry it's just I got carried away and-" Kagome began nervously.

"It's okay, put on a good show," Miroku beamed.

Kagome only blushed deeper.

"Kagome?"

Inuyasha and Kagome both glared as their eyes landed on Hojo.

"I...I won't stand in your way anymore," Hojo continued.

"What? Don't give up!" Yuka cried.

Hojo's eyes narrowed as they landed on Yuka. "It's obvious she loves him very much, isn't that all that matters?

"Yes but..." Yuka replied with Eri and Ayumi in tow as Inuyasha and Kagome blushed deeply.

"All I want is for Kagome to be happy, don't you too?" Hojo pressed.

"Yes but...how do we know that he'd-" Eri tried.

"We'll have to see, won't we?" Hojo replied, "All we know is I could never make her happy as things stand, could I?"

"You-" Yuka began.

"You're right," Ayumi cut her off, "We should respect her decision. After all, she's made it quite clear she intends to stand by it."

"Ayumi-" Eri and Yuka began in unison.

"Our best friend just told us she hates us, doesn't that mean anything to you?" Ayumi replied, "She was crying and screaming and cursing us for what we did. There wasn't a single thank you in there. She said we _ruined_ her life. I want to be a part of Kagome's happiness. I want Kagome to be happy. Even if it's with Inuyasha."

Yuka and Eri's face fell. "You're right. We were being stupid and selfish."

The three looked at Kagome with sincerely apologetic expressions. "Could you ever find it in your heart to forgive us?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha before turning back at them and smiling, "You're forgiven, group hug?"

"Just keep me out of it," Inuyasha replied in unison with Yuka and Eri's "Just keep him out of it."

Ayumi and Kagome laughed as the four of them embraced.

* * *

Everything's all better now, right? Nope...life's not that simple. Sorry...

Kitkatka101

jali3993

ImperialGoddess-123

Say0mi Saki

dangitsesshomaru

poems2songs

LoVe23

inukag-lover1600

Blondeinblack1


	11. Chapter 11: Meet the Tenji's

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING BUT THAT OF WHICH I CREATED...which in this case is practically nothing...not anything worth while...not like Inuyasha or anything *sigh*

The Plan

Everything has been repaired between Inuyasha and Kagome but that does not guarantee the safety of their engagement. Is there any way to stop Izumi from canceling their engagement? Did that last chapter reveal some deep hidden feelings? Is everything really just for the plan? And what exactly is this plan? They're not out of the water yet...

…

"Hey, Yash," Eriko beamed as they headed home, "Now that the engagement is unofficially back on, can't you just pop in and say hi to my family?"

"How about no?" Inuyasha snapped.

"C'mon, Kagome can come too," Eriko danced around the pair as Sango and Miroku stood back and watched.

"No thank you!" Kagome exclaimed.

Eriko cried, "Please! You two are getting married and you won't see my family?"

"I don't see why I should," Inuyasha remarked curtly.

"Because I said you would," Eriko replied sheepishly.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Eriko!"

"They're sorta waiting for you," Eriko admitted.

"Don't do this to me, Eriko!" Inuyasha whined.

"You haven't been over in forever, okay?" Eriko cried defensively.

"For good reason!"

"Please, they _miss_ you!"

"Fine," Inuyasha relented, "But _you're _coming with me." He grabbed a hold of Kagome's arm as she tried to escape.

"Just where were you going?" Eriko asked slyly.

"And I would've gotten away with it too! If it wasn't for you meddling kids!" Kagome seethed.

Inuyasha glared at her. Kagome tried to melt his glare with a teasing grin. It didn't work.

"C'mon," Inuyasha dragged Kagome towards Sakura's waving figure.

Kagome stared at her house across the street with wet eyes. "So close..."

"Sakura," Inuyasha replied curtly as he dragged Kagome into the Tenji home.

"Told you I would bring him!" Eriko beamed at her mother.

"I knew you would," Sakura smiled down at her daughter. She looked over to Sango and Miroku. "Coming?"

"Not in a million years," They chorused as they continued home, "Not in a million years."

"Well...have a condom!" Sakura tossed condoms at the pair before heading into her home and closing the door behind her. Sakura smiled as a slap rang outside.

"We've got all the necessary tools!" Miroku cried.

"Not on your life! PERVERT!" Sango screamed in return.

"Inuyasha!" Hiromi cried as she bounded down the steps. She halted as she noticed Inuyasha holding onto Kagome's arm. "You," she seethed at Kagome.

"Me," Kagome sighed as she wriggled free from Inuyasha's grip.

Eriko smiled at Kagome comfortingly, "She's just angry you've taken Inuyasha off the market...permanently.

Hiromi turned back to Inuyasha. "How is it you're getting married _this_ summer!"

Inuyasha shrugged as he sent Kagome a look.

"The date just came outta my mouth without any real opposition from any family members..." Kagome sighed.

Hiromi glared at Kagome, "So this is _your_ fault!"

"I didn't mean to-" Kagome tried to apologize until Inuyasha stopped her.

"Hiromi, stop," Inuyasha ordered.

Hiromi continued glaring at Kagome. "Now you've got him protecting you!"

"_Onee-chan, _please stop," Inuyasha tried again.

"Oakey!" Hiromi beamed.

Inuyasha sighed as Kagome giggled.

Hiromi's light mood dissolve as she remembered again why Inuyasha and Kagome were here. "How could you _propose_ to her? You two haven't even gone out! Once!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"You're _getting married_ and I've never even had a _boyfriend_!" Hiromi complained, "It's not fair!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes again. "Go back to studying, Hiromi."

Eriko laughed at that. "Why? There's no way she's gonna make it to Tokyo U."

Hiromi glared at her sister, "Shut up! It could happen!"

"And pigs can fly," Eriko snorted.

"That's what Inuyasha said about getting married to Kagome," Sakura snickered as she headed to the kitchen.

Hiromi turned back to Inuyasha and huffed, "You just can't let this all happen so fast! Don't seal yourself away yet! You're way too young!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I've heard all of that before."

"Yeah, obviously," Hiromi cried, "But think about it! You've had how many girlfriends before this?"

"One," Inuyasha held up a finger to emphasize it.

"Exactly. And now you're getting married?! That's not healthy man!" Hiromi continued.

"I thought the same too. Then my parents convinced me otherwise. That this kind of thing is _natural_ in an influential family and some people don't even get the one girlfriend," Inuyasha answered with a dull anger in his expression and voice.

Eriko and Hiromi shared a look and, out of their field of vision, Kagome had on that same expression.

Hiromi lit up and hugged Inuyasha tightly, "At least don't go off and get married until you've had a certain older woman!"

"Let go of me!" Inuyasha cried as he tried to struggle out her embrace.

Hiromi turned to Kagome, "You don't mind, do you?"

Kagome laughed and shook her head.

"That's not what you're supposed to say!" Inuyasha cried.

Kagome started to laugh even more.

Hiromi smirked, "She doesn't even mind. So there!"

Inuyasha scowled, "Let me go!"

"No way! This maybe the last time I can ever hug my otouto like this!" Hiromi squeezed tighter.

"Can't breathe..." Inuyasha managed weakly.

Eriko turned to Kagome, amused, "Are you sure you don't mind? She might never let go of him."

"It's okay," Kagome giggled, "He must've liked that at some time, right?"

"Sorry," Hiromi apologized to Inuyasha as she loosened her grip around him.

Eriko nodded as she got a wistful sparkle in her eye. "Yeah, but that was a long time ago. Back when we both still called Hiromi onee-chan and she led us all over the place. Back when she was still cool."

Inuyasha sighed in relief before quickly trying to pry himself free.

Kagome smiled, "Seems like nice memories."

"LET GO OF ME HIROMI!"

"They are," Eriko replied, "The two of us are better than any real siblings he has."

"ONEE-CHAN! PLEASE!"

"NEVER! MWA HA HA!"

"You mean Sesshomaru, right?" Kagome asked as she picked up the sad tone in Eriko's voice.

"HIROMI!"

"Yeah," Eriko clenched her teeth, "Sesshomaru _nii_-sama."

"IF I LET YOU GO, YOU'LL LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK TO ONEE-CHAN!"

"I'M NOT EVEN YOUR _REAL_ OTOUTO!"

Kagome stared at Eriko's angry expression as Inuyasha tried with all his might to pull free of Hiromi.

* * *

A/N: Hiromi and Inuyasha are sort of in the background, meaning Eriko and Kagome aren't really paying attention to them.

Wolf Melody

inukag-lover1600

InuyashaxKagomeLuvr

Kimmiko T.

LoVe23

Bez2009

Kitkatka101

for romance

poems2songs

airpeeps

ryuuhime88


	12. Chapter 12: Family Problems

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING BUT THAT OF WHICH I CREATED...which in this case is practically nothing...not anything worth while...not like Inuyasha or anything *sigh*

The Plan

What will happen next in the Tenji house? Can they get anymore eccentric? Will Hiromi ever let go of Inuyasha? What will Eriko reveal of the Taisho family? When will Taisho ojii-dono finally make an appearance? Will he approve of this engagement?

…

"They are," Eriko replied, "The two of us are better than any real siblings he has."

"ONEE-CHAN! PLEASE!"

"NEVER! MWA HA HA!"

"You mean Sesshomaru, right?" Kagome asked as she picked up the sad tone in Eriko's voice.

"HIROMI!"

"Yeah," Eriko clenched her teeth, "Sesshomaru _nii_-sama."

"IF I LET YOU GO, YOU'LL LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK TO ONEE-CHAN!"

"I'M NOT EVEN YOUR _REAL_ OTOUTO!"

Kagome stared at Eriko's angry expression as Inuyasha tried with all his might to pull free of Hiromi.

"Sorry," Eriko sighed as her anger melted away.

"GAH!" Inuyasha cried.

Kagome smiled softly, "I understand. He's not the best brother."

"Aha!" Inuyasha exclaimed joyfully as he managed to escape.

"He's got an arranged marriage too," Eriko declared.

"BOOB ATTACK!"

"GET THEM AWAY FROM ME!" Inuyasha cried as he sped away with Hiromi hot on his tail.

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah, soon as he's done university, Sesshomaru will marry," Eriko went on, "He doesn't even seem to like his fiancée at all."

"You're mine!" Hiromi cried as she glomped him.

"CAN'T BREATHE!" Inuyasha screamed,

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed. "Then why-"

"Because his grandfather told him to," Eriko answered, "He, like everyone else in that family, won't disobey Taisho ojii-dono. But Sesshomaru doesn't even complain or object or anything."

"Maybe I shall take your chastity as well?" Hiromi smirked viciously.

"Meh!" Inuyasha cried as he tried to crawl out from under her, "Why are you so fat?!"

"More of me to love! And I'm not fat!"

Kagome stared in wonder at Eriko.

"I know," Eriko replied, "I guess it's okay since she seems to have a little crush on him or something...but that whole idea doesn't sit well with me. Marrying someone just because you were told and not because you love them."

Kagome nodded, "I feel that way too."

"HIROMI GET OFF OF ME!"

"Is that why you and Inuyasha are getting married?" Eriko watched Inuyasha instead of turning to Kagome.

Kagome blinked in surprise. "What...what do you mean by that?"

"NEVER DARLING OTOUTO! NEVER!"

Eriko simply turned to Kagome. Kagome gulped in response.

"ONEE-CHAN PLEASE!"

"As you wish," Hiromi ruffled Inuyasha's hair as she got off, "Inu no nii-chan!"

"You know Inutaisho-sama had an arranged marriage too," Eriko replied.

Kagome tried not to sigh in relief. "He did?"

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"And like Inuyasha, he wasn't all for it," Eriko went on, "Unlike Inuyasha, Inutaisho-sama was paired off with a pretty nice woman."

"Taisho ojii-dono allowed him to reject the engagement?" Kagome asked.

"NO ONE CAN HELP YOU NOW! HIROMI KISS COLLAGE!"

Eriko shook her head. "Nope. Inutaisho-sama hadn't even met Izayoi-chan yet so it's not like he had someone else he'd rather be with. So he gave in and married her."

"GAH! GET AWAY FROM ME! SICKO!"

"How long did it last?" Kagome inquired.

"YOU CAN RUN, YOU CAN HIDE BUT YOU CAN'T ESCAPE MY LOVE!"

"Two years. Had one child Sesshomaru nii-sama," Eriko answered, "Then Inutaisho-sama met Izayoi-chan and his first wife, Katsuko-chan, divorced. They tried living all together for a while. And that worked pretty okay until Inuyasha was born."

"_THIS_ IS PRECISELY WHY I NEVER COME AROUND ANYMORE!"

"Until Inuyasha was born?" Kagome repeated.

Eriko nodded, "Sesshomaru nii-sama and Inuyasha never got along. Back then, now and they probably won't anytime in the future. Because of this, Katsuko-chan took Sesshomaru nii-sama and they both moved out of town. Obviously Inutaisho-sama visited every so often, with and without Izayoi-chan and Inuyasha. Katsuko-chan moved back into town when Taisho ojii-dono demanded Sesshomaru nii-sama attend the elite demon private academy in town. Although it was a boarding school, Katsuko-chan wanted to be close to her son."

"RUN SPOT RUN!"

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE HALF DOG DEMON TOO! BITCH!"

Kagome smiled sweetly at the idea, "Aw..."

"Even though Taisho ojii-dono seems to favour Sesshomaru nii-sama, it seems the only ones why truly love his grandkids are their parents," Eriko seethed.

"ROUND AND ROUND THE MULBERRY BUSH THE MONKEY CHASED THE WEASEL!"

"YOU DESERVE DEATH, HIROMI, DEATH!"

"What do you mean by that?" Kagome asked.

Eriko calmed down a bit before answering, "All his grandkids are to him are potential clones, just like his own kids. If that wasn't true, so many of them wouldn't hate him."

"KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE!"

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE!"

Kagome looked from Eriko to Inuyasha, who happened to be attempting to flee from Hiromi, and felt Eriko was right.

"_He never _has _to do anything, we're the ones who have to do exactly what he says."_

"I don't understand why he's even bothering with this Izumi crap. He didn't seem to care about what happened to Inuyasha before," Eriko snapped, "He even made sure it'd be nearly impossible for Inuyasha to get the company. So what does it even matter?"

"_The company's never done anything for me, in fact my grandfather's done the opposite."_

"What _does_ it even matter?" Kagome whispered.

"C'MERE AND GIVE ONEE-CHAN A SMOOCH!"

"KAGOME!"

Eriko sighed, "He's always saying, 'I have Sesshomaru, what does I need Inuyasha for?' I think he's a major reason Inuyasha and Sesshomaru will never get along. He keeps drilling that kind of stuff into their heads and telling them that Inuyasha took Inutaisho-sama away from Sesshomaru nii-sama."

"But that's not-"

"I know that and you know that, Kagome. Inutaisho-sama knows it. Izayoi-chan knows it. Katsuko-chan knows that but Sesshomaru nii-sama and Inuyasha don't. And Taisho ojii-dono won't believe it," Eriko replied, "Because he's a stubborn, stupid, selfish old fart."

At that moment, Inuyasha clutched onto Kagome. Kagome jumped, startled, "Inuyasha!"

"While you two have been chitter-chatting, my virginity has been in _peril_!" Inuyasha cried, "Eriko get your damn sister AWAY FROM ME!"

Hiromi crept up behind Inuyasha. "Here's Hiromi!" she whispered in his ear, causing him to jump five feet in the air.

"ERIKO!" He whined from the ceiling fan.

Eriko sighed and turned to Hiromi, "Haven't you punished him enough?"

"But-"

"The poor boy is clinging to the ceiling fan to get away from you," Eriko pointed to Inuyasha.

"Yeah but-"

"ONEE-CHAN! PLEASE!" Inuyasha cried from the ceiling fan.

Hiromi looked between Inuyasha and Eriko. "Fine..."

* * *

Hilarity?

Kimmiko T.

poems2songs

IlonaBliss

inukag-lover1600

LoVe23

airpeeps


	13. Chapter 13: Sacrificing Herself

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING BUT THAT OF WHICH I CREATED...which in this case is practically nothing...not anything worth while...not like Inuyasha or anything *sigh*

The Plan

Last chapter we heard even more about the ominous Taisho ojii-dono but when will he make his appearance? And will Kagome and Inuyasha really be able to save their engagement? Will Izumi go rat them out? However did Izumi become Inuyasha's prospective bride? Will she return back to whatever level of hell it is she escaped from? And what of this first girlfriend of Inuyasha's will she make an appearance?

…

Kiyoshi Tenji yawned as headed down the stairs. He ran a hand through his ruffled silver strands. He turned in time to see Inuyasha jump down from the ceiling fan. "Ah youth."

"Papa!" Eriko and Hiromi chorused joyfully.

He smiled at them before turning his attention to Inuyasha and Kagome. "Staying for dinner?"

"NO!" Inuyasha shouted as he grabbed hold of Kagome and started dragging her away.

"We're having lasagna," Kiyoshi called.

"I DON'T CARE!" Inuyasha replied.

Kiyoshi shrugged.

As soon as Inuyasha was off of the Tenji property, he sighed in relief.

"That was fun?" Kagome tried.

"**Never again**," Inuyasha snapped, "NEVER AGAIN!"

Kagome giggled.

As Inuyasha started dusting his clothes off, he declared, "Don't forget about the engagement. We're not of the woods yet. For our plan to work, we have to fix this whole Hojo misunderstanding ASAP."

Kagome nodded as they headed across the street to Inuyasha's house.

Izumi opened the door with a scowl.

"Oh, you're still here?" Inuyasha replied disappointedly as he brushed past her, Kagome in tow.

"Oh, you're still with her?" Izumi seethed.

"Although I realize that you _truly_ care for me, I regret to inform you that I could never return your feelings for I have been _bewitched_ by the seemingly fair Kagome! Ahhh!" Inuyasha replied, mocking Izumi's performance last night, "You know since you're not going to be married into the money you so dearly desire, maybe you could try acting."

Kagome looked between Inuyasha and Izumi slightly confused. _Did I miss something?_

"Oh, and in case you hadn't noticed," Inuyasha smirked, "We're currently _gracing the same air_."

Izumi fumed as Inuyasha led Kagome to the kitchen.

"Son?" Inutaisho looked at Inuyasha slightly surprised then noticed what he had attached to his arm with a smile, "I take it it's time for me to hear the whole story?"

Inuyasha nodded as Kagome beamed.

"Whole story?" Izumi scoffed, "You mean for that disaster last night?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Izumi, nothing could explain away your ugliness."

Izumi glared before turning to Kagome with a condescending smirk. "It doesn't matter what lies you muster out of your ass, I'm still-"

"Eh, Izumi?" Inuyasha cut in, "She's not here to explain it to you. Because, frankly, you don't really matter. We're not even gonna waste our time on you."

Izumi scowled at Inuyasha. He scowled back. And so the daggers flew and the lightening struck.

"See...what happened was," Kagome took a deep breath, "Emergencybutwasn'tthereHojowouldn'tgoaway-followedbuttoldhimnottoconfessedbutunrequitedonlyheardHojobutnotlistenmethoughtIzuminotrightconclusionmisunderstanding!"

Inutaisho blinked, "Say what?"

"Hojo...Hojo's feelings are one-sided! You've got to believe me! Your son...Inuyasha is who I really want to marry!" Kagome cried.

Izumi rolled her eyes. "Yeah right."

"It's true!" Kagome's eyes began to prickle with tears, "Please believe me! I thought it was a real emergency! I didn't know Hojo was going to be there! Honest!"

Inuyasha watched Kagome pull out the waterworks in awe. _It almost seems...real. Like she really wants to marry me. But that can't possibly be true._

"I'm begging you, please let me marry your son!" Kagome cried, "Give me another chance!"

As Inuyasha watched Kagome, something dawned on him for the very first time. _This plan...why would Kagome go along with this plan? She's practically sacrificing herself so I can be happy. Why would she do that? Who knows how long she could be stuck with me when she could be with someone she truly loves? This plan...it doesn't feel much better than an arranged marriage._

Inutaisho couldn't help but laugh a little at Kagome's desperate antics. "It's okay, I didn't really think that we had the whole story anyways."

"So I can marry Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Inutaisho smiled and nodded.

Izumi scowled at Kagome.

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha popped out of his daze, "Can we talk about something for a minute?"

Kagome blinked, "Sure...?"

Inuyasha pulled Kagome up the stairs to the surprise of three sets of eyes, Izayoi having just come out of the basement.

"What is going on?" Izayoi inquired.

Inutaisho shrugged.

"At least wait until the honeymoon!" Izumi snapped.

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha replied.

Izumi rolled her eyes before heading towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

Izumi turned to find warning glares fixated on her. "Taisho ojii-dono would obviously want to know what they're talking about."

"If _Inuyasha_ wanted _you_ to hear, he wouldn't have took Kagome all the way to his room," Inutaisho replied sharply.

"It's precisely that reason that I intend to go 'overhear' it," Izumi remarked.

"You take one step up the stairs and there is _no_ way you're marrying my son," Izayoi threatened.

Izumi turned to met the infuriated set of maternal eyes. "How are you gonna see through that threat?"

Izayoi smirked and pulled out a set a pictures. "I wonder if Taisho ojii-dono is aware of your _extra-curricular activities_? And your suspiciously ever-changing set of male friends?"

Izumi blinked in surprise. "Are you...are you _blackmailing_ me?"

Izayoi shook her head. "Of course not. If that was my intention, I definitely would have done it long ago. I'm only using this photos to keep you down here where I can see you."

Inutaisho watched his wife in awe.

Izumi scoffed, "Well why don't you just show Taisho ojii-dono those pictures and get me _out of the picture_?"

"It's simply not necessary with the way things are right now," Izayoi replied, "And it could always make things worse."

"Worse?" Izumi cocked her head, "However can anything be worse than me?!" Her voice had a cynical tint.

"Well for one thing," Inutaisho spoke up, "You could always tell Dad about this incident."

Izumi waited for the 'worse' part.

"And that would most definitely make Dad decide neither of you are suitable," Inutaisho sighed.

Izumi was still waiting for the worse part.

"So Dad will just find another to take your place," Inutaisho replied, "And both of you will have permanently lost your chances with my son."

"And?" Izumi retorted.

Izayoi wanted to slap Izumi's face. "You just don't get it, do you?"

...Meanwhile...

Kagome blushed slightly as he pulled her into his room and locked the door. "Um...Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Don't worry. I just don't want anyone overhearing our conversation."

"O...kay..." Kagome responded, "So what is it you want to talk about?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Is this really what you want Kagome?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome tilted her head in confusion.

"About the plan, is this really what you want?"

* * *

Will any feelings come out? Let's wait and see...

poems2songs

inukag-lover1600

LoVe23

Kimmiko T.

ryuuhime88


	14. Chapter 14: Thinking Again

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING BUT THAT OF WHICH I CREATED...which in this case is practically nothing...not anything worth while...not like Inuyasha or anything *sigh*

The Plan

Inuyasha seems to be reconsidering this whole plan...will it be aborted? How will Kagome answer Inuyasha's question? What is it Izumi doesn't get? Will she get it anytime soon? Do miracles really do happen?

…

"About the plan, is this really what you want?"

Kagome blinked in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"I was just thinking you were getting a raw deal in regards to the plan," Inuyasha explained, "I get away from Izumi...you get...me."

Kagome was still not getting it.

"What I'm asking is...do you really want to marry me Kagome? Do you really want to go through with this plan?" Inuyasha cried, "Because I'm starting to think that it's not such a good idea."

"What? Of course I do. Don't forget this whole plan was sorta my idea. I _volunteered_ myself," Kagome replied, "What do you think I want to back out?"

"No...I'm thinking that maybe you should. That's all," Inuyasha answered, "I mean, this plan...thinking about it...now the two of us have to get married. You realize that?"

"I know," Kagome replied.

"Initially all this plan was for was to get Izumi out of my life," Inuyasha went on, "All this plan was for is _my_ happiness. I feel kind of selfish making you do this."

"Inuyasha," Kagome grabbed a hold of his shoulders, "You're not making me do anything. I decided to do this and I'm not regretting it now and I don't see myself regretting it anytime in the future."

"Yeah but...I'm just thinking that this...this plan could keep you from being with whoever it is you really want to be with," Inuyasha's voice fell, "That's all."

"Right now...there isn't someone like that, Inuyasha," Kagome insisted, "So I'm not sacrificing anything for this plan. And even if I was, your happiness would be worth it."

"How?" Inuyasha demanded, "How can you say that?"

Kagome blinked as that question sunk in. _How can I say that?_ "Be-because you're my friend, Inuyasha," she mustered but that sounded weak even to her.

"But friends...do friends really go this far for one another?"

Kagome's eyes widened. _Do they?_

"I'm thinking about it...and I'm not sure how far I'd go if roles were reversed..." Inuyasha declared in a low voice, "The more I think about it the worse it seems for you...the _pretend_ fiancée...I feel like I'm using you..." Inuyasha lowered his head

"The _pretend_ fiancée?" Kagome whispered with a pang in her heart.

"I mean all this plan is doing is stalling Taisho ojii-dono until I find the person I really want to spend my life with...but what about you?" Inuyasha continued, head still lowered, "It seems you'll be simply used and then thrown away..."

Kagome bit her lip as tears started to form at the corner of her eyes. _"Until I find the person I really want to spend my life with." "You'll be simply used and then thrown away..."_

"That doesn't feel right with me, Kagome, no matter what you say..." Inuyasha continued, "This plan just doesn't sit right with me anymore."

Kagome's tears seemed to burn on her face.

"_The _pretend_ fiancée."_

"_Until I find the person I really want to spend my life with." _

"_You'll be simply used and then thrown away..."_

"_But friends...do friends really go this far for one another?" _

"Don't...don't worry about Inuyasha," Kagome smiled, wavering at first, "I don't see it that way at all."

Inuyasha stared at Kagome, eyebrows furrowed. Her smile...didn't seem real. Something was off. His nose suddenly picked up the sent of saltwater. He noticed the tears still streaking down her face.

"I see it as one friend helping the other until it's not necessary anymore," Kagome forced herself to beam wider, "I don't see anything wrong with the plan. Let's keep going with it."

"But Kagome-"

"Besides, if we don't go with the plan," Kagome face darkened, "**Neither of us will be happy**."

...Erstwhile...

"You just don't get it, do you?"

Izumi stared as tears pooled up at the bottom of Izayoi's eyes. Izumi yawned and rolled her eyes.

"Someone's _happiness_ is at stake here!" Izayoi snapped just before Inutaisho held her back.

Inutaisho sent Izayoi a mollifying smile. "Izumi, my parents were arranged. There is no love in their union. And it's painfully obvious at times. I...I was the obligatory son and all my subsequent siblings were...drunken accidents. That's the kind of family I grew up in. Everything Dad did was for himself and the company. Everything Mom did was for herself and for money. Everything I did was for them and the company. The same goes for all my siblings. The first time I had ever done anything for myself was with Izayoi. And I have never regretted it. Because, frankly, my life sucked balls until she came along."

Izayoi had this faraway look in her eye. "My parents were also arranged. They don't even talk to each when they are alone unless it has to do with the company. Any present I received was to ensure my loyalty to the company, I didn't know it then but I learned that eventually. Every single hug was staged and tucking me in was something done out of obligation and not desire. I was supposed to be their first born son, as was my next two sisters. When they finally had a boy, he had weak health so they tried to have a backup son. A backup son. That was how my baby sister and baby brother were born."

"We don't want our son to have that kind of family," Izayoi and Inutaisho replied simultaneously.

"Then why am I even here?" Izumi snapped, "Why?"

"Because Dad doesn't care much for what anyone but he wants," Inutaisho sighed.

Izayoi sighed as well. "Thankfully Taisho ojii-dono let Inutaisho pick. That way it's more likely to be someone with...I don't know...a _personality_. And looks. You know, someone real people are actually attracted to. I think rich parents missed the memo and the fact that not everyone is attracted to social status and wealth."

Inutaisho held back a chuckle. "Her arranged fiancée was overweight, smelly and bad mannered. He was real sweaty too."

"I'm not one to be superficial but...DAMN!" Izayoi cried.

Inutaisho rolled his eyes. "I thought that you wouldn't be...a bitch. But since you are...a bitch I wanted Inuyasha to break off your engagement. Since he's found someone he'd definitely rather be with, then I want him to be with Kagome. So he can be happy."

Izumi looked up at the ceiling to where she was sure Inuyasha and Kagome were having that 'talk' above her. "Isn't this whole engagement suspicious at all to you?"

Inutaisho and Izayoi shared an oblivious look before turning back to Izumi. "Not really. Sudden but not suspicious."

Izumi clenched her teeth. _Anything for the happiness of their son, eh?_

* * *

Sorry, no confessions yet but as you can see, a realization of one's emotions is coming up! And hey, here's a happy thought (for the time being) no Kikyo! Simmer in that!

dangitsesshomaru

poems2songs

kennyylove

airpeeps

LoVe23

Kitkatka101


	15. Chapter 15: The Plan

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING BUT THAT OF WHICH I CREATED...which in this case is practically nothing...not anything worth while...not like Inuyasha or anything *sigh*

**The Plan**

Is the plan really still a go? What exactly is this plan and how did it come to be? Is this more than just a plan to Kagome? What of Inuyasha's feelings, really he abort the plan? Is Izumi really ever going to get the hell out like she's supposed to? Is Kikyo ever going to come into the picture? And what will happen now that Izumi, Sango and Miroku are suspicious?

...

Kagome curled up, her arms wrapped around her knees. Inuyasha's hesitation still floating in her mind.

"_The _pretend fiancee._"_

"_Until I find the person I really want to spend my life with."_

"_You'll be simply used and then thrown away..."_

Kagome felt tears burn her cheeks as she remembered their conversation again. _Isn't this just a plan?_ _Why...why does my heart hurt so much?_

"_But friends...do friends really go this far for one another?"_

Kagome looked up at the ceiling in wonder. _Do they? _She asked herself again.

"_I'm thinking about it...and I'm not sure how far I'd go if roles were reversed..."_

Kagome sighed with a heavy heart. _Why am I going so far anyways?_

-flashback-

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha as they sat on the roof. "Inuyasha, you've seemed really down lately."

Moonlight shined on Inuyasha's pained expression, one that Kagome had been catching on his face a lot for a while now. Her heart seemed to make a pained leap whenever she saw it.

"What do you care?" he snapped.

Kagome looked down at her shoes, clutching her knees tighter. "It's just been bothering me...that's all."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You should worry about your stupid grades. If not for them, I could be at home right now."

Kagome clenched her teeth. "Inuyasha, if you don't want to talk about something, just say so. Don't lash out at me for worrying about you."

Inuyasha blinked. "What? Why should you even be worried about me?"

"Maybe because you consider me a friend?" Kagome snapped.

Inuyasha scoffed.

Kagome sighed, taking on a more tender tone. "Maybe if you talked about it, you'd feel better."

"What is there to talk about?" Inuyasha stood up angrily, "My parents have decided I don't have a right to pick my own wife."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, shocked, "What?"

Inuyasha sagged into a sitting position. "My grandfather, more accurately, decided it was about time someone pick me a wife, that's all. It's just this someone can't possible be me!"

Kagome looked down at her shoes again. "Well, it can't be that bad. They might pick someone pretty and totally your type."

"Pretty? She's pretty, alright. Pretty bitchy!" Inuyasha snapped, "She great to look at, but once you hold a conversation with her you realize something."

Kagome's eyes prodded for more information, even though she could guess what he was referring to. "What?"

"She's this horrible, horrible person," he admitted, "And I don't think I can stick myself with her for the rest of my life. Especially just for the stupid company. The company's never done anything for me, in fact my grandfather's done the opposite."

"Well, then I don't see why you should," Kagome replied indignantly.

"Neither do I, but there's nothing I can do about it," Inuyasha seethed.

Kagome looked and Inuyasha had that expression on again. "What if...what if you fell in love?"

"What?" Inuyasha rose an eyebrow.

"Your parents would want you to be with that person instead right?" Kagome continued.

Inuyasha blinked, "I don't know...I used to think so."

Kagome sat up straighter as her face lit up. "I know so. Your parents love you, they'd want your happiness over everything. So if you told them you've fallen in love with someone, they'd definitely break off this engagement."

As Inuyasha thought about it, he realized Kagome was right. "If I told them I wanted to marry someone else, they'd definitely want to give it a chance. But..." Inuyasha's eyes fell, "I don't have anyone like that anymore."

Kagome's eyes fell as well. "Right..."

Inuyasha lit up again. "Then again...I don't need one, yet. I just need someone to tide me over until I can find that person I really want to be with...but who could that be?"

Kagome looked down at her shoes.

"This whole idea is stupid after all, who's gonna pretend to be in love with me until I can fall in love with someone else?" Inuyasha sighed.

Kagome blinked, "I will."

"What?" Inuyasha turned to Kagome, "Are you serious?"

Kagome nodded, "Of course, to defend your right to be with who you wanna be with, I'll do it. We can pretend we're a couple and convince your parents not to marry you off to Izumi. You're not getting married until eighteen, right?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"That's enough time to find someone else right?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha sighed, "Hopefully."

Kagome smiled, "So it'll work like this..."

-end of flashback-

"I'm doing this for Inuyasha, right?" Kagome replied and quickly nodded, "Who else?" She smiled, her determination renewed. _All of this if for Inuyasha, that's the only important thing. Inuyasha's happiness is the most important thing right now._

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi called worriedly.

Kagome got off her bed and hurried down the stairs, wondering what was up. "Yes, Mama..." Then she knew what it was her mother was worried about. "Izumi."

Izumi glared at Kagome. "Higurashi."

"What do you want?" Kagome was tempted to just go back upstairs.

Izumi cleared her throat. "I want to talk to you."

Kagome's eyes narrowed, "About what?"

Izumi sighed, "If you let me talk, you'll find out, won't you?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed, "But what if I don't want to talk about it?"

Izumi clenched her teeth. "You'll have to listen either way, unless you definitely want to have your engagement cancelled."

Kagome's eyebrows shot up. "So you're gonna give us a chance?"

* * *

What's this?

Half-Demon-Cali

Tifa Sohma

poems2songs

Kimmiko T.

LoVe23

baaBygirL42

allora123

airpeeps

TheGirlWhoSuffersAlivingHell

Kitkatka101


	16. Chapter 16: Another Talk

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING BUT THAT OF WHICH I CREATED...which in this case is practically nothing...not anything worth while...not like Inuyasha or anything *sigh*

**The Plan**

Last chapter, we got to see where this whole plan originated and how Kagome has dealt with her own doubts as well as Inuyasha's doubt. Now Izumi has suddenly appeared, wanting to talk. Will Izumi give Inuyasha and Kagome a chance? What is it Izumi so dearly wants to talk about? Have Inutaisho and Izayoi finally gotten through to her?

...

Izumi clenched her teeth. "You'll have to listen either way, unless you definitely want to have your engagement cancelled."

Kagome's eyebrows shot up. "So you're gonna give us a chance?"

Izumi snorted.

Kagome scowled, "So what do you want to talk about?"

Izumi looked around at all of Kagome's family members, glaring daggers at her. "Can we talk upstairs?"

"Promise you won't burn my stuff at the sight of their childhood innocence?" Kagome smirked.

Izumi growled as Kagome led her up the stairs. Kagome flounced onto her bed, after Izumi shut her door.

"What do you want, she-devil?" Kagome sighed.

Izumi rolled her eyes. "I was just wondering..."

"You're not going to try and bribe me out of this engagement, are you?" Kagome interjected.

Izumi rose an eyebrow with a smirk. "Will it work?"

"No."

Izumi sighed, "That is true. Inuyasha's inheritance is more than any amount of money I could offer you."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "That's _not_ why I won't take bribes."

Izumi scoffed, "Don't tell me some load of crap like you love him or something."

Kagome's eyes narrowed even further. "That's not a load of crap!"

Izumi rose a sceptical eyebrow. "C'mon, apparently you hated him until the day he proposed to you. You can't expect me to believe you magically fell in love with him that instance."

Kagome blushed, "How do you know that?"

"I have a...friend who goes to your high school," Izumi replied secretively.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "One of your many boyfriends, right?"

"It doesn't matter!" Izumi snapped, "All this...all this is too sudden, too suspicious! I came here to find out why you're _really _marrying Inuyasha. My best bet is the moolah."

"It's _not_ for the money!" Kagome cried, "Just because you're that kind of person, doesn't mean everyone is! Personally, everything would be easier without the money! So I _hate_ the money! Damn the money! Damn the money to hell!"

Izumi scoffed, "Without the money, chances are, you two wouldn't even be engaged."

Kagome blinked as her face heated up a little. "Maybe I don't hate the money _entirely_ but it's not why I'm marrying Inuyasha."

Izumi sighed, "So, you're not in this for the cash. But that doesn't make this whole thing any less suspicious, in any case, it makes it more. Why are you _really_ doing this?"

"I want Inuyasha to be happy," Kagome snapped indignantly.

Izumi blinked. "You want him...to be...happy? That's your reasoning?"

"That's why all this is happening now," Kagome answered.

Izumi lit up like a light bulb. "So this is all...to get rid of me?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "No! That's not-"

Izumi smiled slyly, "At least as far as Inuyasha knows."

Kagome blinked, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I just can't, for the life of me, believe that you're doing all this just for Inuyasha," Izumi explained, "Because, if my guess is right, you're just here to get me out of the picture. If that's true, then when Inuyasha falls in love, you're gonna get dropped."

Kagome swallowed. _She's saying the same thing Inuyasha was._

"And if that was the plan, there's no way you'd be willing to marry Inuyasha this summer," Izumi scoffed, "Let alone suggest it yourself."

Kagome turned to Izumi, eyebrows furrowed, "What are you implying?"

"None of this is for Inuyasha, all of this is for you," Izumi declared with finality.

"I don't want the money!" Kagome snapped.

"No, but you do want Inuyasha, don't you?" Izumi smirked.

Kagome's eyes widened as a deep blush spread across her cheeks. "What?"

"You saw this whole dilemma, you saw this whole arranged marriage deal as a chance to horde Inuyasha for yourself," Izumi continued.

Kagome's eyes narrowed, "I'm not some conniving-"

"This whole thing was your idea, wasn't it?" Izumi sneered.

Kagome stepped back. "Yes but-"

"You're _actually _in love with him, aren't you?" Izumi was almost laughing, "But he has _no_ clue!"

Kagome blushed, "THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

Izumi's laughter halted, "So you don't like Inuyasha?"

"I..." Kagome's brain froze. _What do I say? I'm supposed to say..._

_"So you don't like Inuyasha?"_

Kagome swallowed and, with a shadowed expression, answered, "Of course I do, we're getting married, aren't we? He loves me and I love him."

Izumi rolled her eyes, "You've already admitted that this was some stupid plan so why don't you-"

"I...I don't know what kind of person you think I am," Kagome's fists shook, "But I'm not some kind of manipulative person like you're suggesting. I am marrying Inuyasha because I want to make him happy." She looked at Izumi with tearful, determined eyes.

Izumi blinked in surprise but then burst into a grin. "Yes, _you_ want to make him happy."

"What are you-"

"But this is all you can do, isn't it?" Izumi replied, "One day, Inuyasha's going to find that true love of his and you'll be tossed aside."

Kagome gritted her teeth, "Just-"

"'Thanks for all your help, Kagome, what a friend you are!' he'll say and then smile at you and go, 'Now I can finally be with someone who will make me happy' and you'll wave at him, masking your heartbreak with a tight smile, 'You're welcome, Inuyasha, I hope she really does make you happy,' then you'll go off and cry in a corner or something," Izumi smirked, "Poor Kagome. What a tool you-"

"SHUT UP!" Kagome put her hands over her ears, "Just shut up!"

Izumi blinked for a moment before smiling a dark smile. "You're so sad," she laughed before turning and leaving.

Kagome fell onto her knees, crying again. Izumi's words floating in her mind.

"_One day, Inuyasha's going to find that true love of his and you'll be tossed aside."_

_'Now I can finally be with someone who will make me happy' and you'll wave at him, masking your heartbreak with a tight smile, 'You're welcome, Inuyasha, I hope she really does make you happy,'_

"_You're _actually_ in love with him, aren't you? But he has _no_ clue!"_

Kagome curled up again. "This is just a plan. I'm just helping a friend. All I am is the _pretend _fiancee. I'm just supposed to make sure he doesn't make that expression. All I have to do is help Inuyasha convince his parents to cancel his arrange marriage. All I'm supposed to do is-"

"_You're _actually_ in love with him, aren't you? But he has _no_ clue!"_

"I can't abort the plan," Kagome sniffed, "For anything. He comes first."

* * *

And thus you say....

Kitkatka101

Music's Dancing Freak

airpeeps

inu-yusukekaiba102

Honeyfern

INUXKAGSFOREVER

poems2songs

Tifa Sohma

And...as I realize you're all Izumi's haters, and that's what you're supposed to be because she's a bitch, here's one reason not to hate her so much:

She's given Kagome another wake up call on her emotions.


	17. Chapter 17: Taisho ojiidono

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING BUT THAT OF WHICH I CREATED...which in this case is practically nothing...not anything worth while...not like Inuyasha or anything *sigh*

**The Plan**

Izumi has uncovered their entire plan, will she blab to Taisho ojii-dono? Has Kagome realized how she feels about Inuyasha? What about Inuyasha? How does he feel about Kagome and this plan? Can Kagome still go through this plan with all the feelings that are starting to stir in her? Is the plan still even a go?

...

"Thanks for all your help, Kagome," Inuyasha smiled, "I really appreciate it."

Kagome smiled tightly, "Anytime, Inuyasha. To see you smile after that expression you had on before, it's worth it."

"I have to thank you too, Kagome. Without you, Inuyasha and I wouldn't even be able to be together right now."

Kagome turned to the source of the voice with angry tears burning her cheeks.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

"What? These are _happy_ tears," Kagome forced another smile.

"Oh, that's good. Well we're off," Inuyasha sighed, "Talk to you after the honeymoon."

Kagome waved as Inuyasha as his wife walked off into the distance. Her expression getting angrier and angrier. "You damned idiot! I'm _not _fine! Come back! Turn around and come back!"

"He left you alone?" Izumi snorted, "Like we all said he would?"

Kagome put her hands over her ears. "Shut up! He's happy now!"

Hojo looked at Kagome with a sad smile, "But are you?"

"Shut up! As long as he's fine, so am I!" Kagome snapped, "I have to be!"

"Why?"

Kagome's eyes snapped open. She blinked as she felt the tears pool her eyes. She wiped them in futility, "Stupid bitch Izumi." She glanced at the time. "Midnight."

...

Inuyasha bounded the stairs. He glared at Izumi. "How is it, no matter how hard I pray, you're face is the first one I see every morning?"

Izumi flipped her hair. "Preparation for when we get married."

"Like that's gonna happen." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"You _never_ know," Izumi sang.

As he ate his breakfast, he found himself twitching in irritation at Izumi. She was grinning in an almost conspiring fashion.

His eyes narrowed, "What?"

Izumi tilted her head thoughtfully, "Which one should I spill?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed even further. "If you don't-"

"Which would you rather hear?" Izumi sneered, "The goods news for me or the...let's just say 'good' news for you?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "The 'good' news for me?"

"Okay, good news for me, it is!" Izumi clapped her hands cheerfully.

"Like I didn't see that-" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Taisho ojii-dono is arriving _here_ _today_." Izumi chirped.

"-coming." Inuyasha dropped his spoon. He turned to his father, who nodded sadly.

Izayoi bit her lip. "Mood is...?"

"In one word?" Inutaisho asked and his family nodded, "Pissed."

Inuyasha slammed his head against the table very loudly. "Dead. I'm dead. I'm so dead my next lives will feel it. I'm so so dead!"

"Now, Inuyasha," Inutaisho tried.

"No, I _am_ dead!" Inuyasha lifted his head a little, "This whole Kagome thing is going against Taisho ojii-dono. Why am I so stupid? Why do I try to be rebellious? I'm _no_ rebel. Just an idiot."

"Inuyasha, don't-" Izayoi tried.

Inuyasha was panicking now, "He's going to send me off to Quebec or something. Or Afghanistan. Or...or...or..." Inuyasha's voice fell into a horrified whisper, "_Texas_."

Izumi rose an eyebrow. "What so bad about Texas?"

Izayoi sighed, "Not the best memories for Inuyasha there."

Izumi gave Izayoi an curious stare but Izayoi refused to elaborate.

Inutaisho sighed, "I'm sure he's not going to send you off anywhere. You haven't failed any courses lately?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Then...then what's he going to do?"

Izumi opened her mouth to state the obvious when Inuyasha cut in.

"Obviously, cancelling this engagement won't suffice. The obvious punishment is _never_ enough." Inuyasha turned to Izumi, "He's not going to make me have _sex_" here Izayoi coughed, loudly "with that, is he?"

Izumi snarled.

Izayoi excused herself politely.

Inutaisho shook his head. "That's preposterous. He's definitely going to make you marry her first."

Inuyasha slammed his head on the table again.

Izumi rolled her eyes. "Maybe he'll send Kagome faraway, like he did with the last one."

Inuyasha blinked as it dawned on him. "He could do that. He _would_ do that. He _did_ do that." Inuyasha looked at Inutaisho, "He'd do that, wouldn't he?"

Inutaisho sighed, "Well, not right this instant, Inuyasha. Calm down, he hasn't even gotten here yet."

"Would he kill me?" Inuyasha cried, "And Kagome?"

Inutaisho sighed, "Stop jumping to conclusions. Dad hasn't even said you're in trouble yet."

"What should I do on during my last few hours?" Inuyasha wasn't even listening anymore.

Inutaisho glared at Izumi. "You _don't_ tell him stuff like this until last minute."

"I know!" Izumi chirped.

Inutaisho scowled, "Maybe if we're lucky, it could rain or something and you'd just melt away."

"Is that from the Wizard of Green Gables or something?" Izumi scoffed.

Inutaisho's eyes widened before he shook his head. "Kids these days."

Inuyasha looked up at Izumi. "It's the Wizard of Oz, genius."

Izumi rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter what it's called. You'll be like one of them stupid Oompa Loompas after he's done with you from Snow White and the three bears or something."

"Don't you mean Charlie and the Chocolate Factory?" Inuyasha was amused now.

"Yeah, I was testing you," Izumi lifted her indignantly.

"Is that why you picked a book title which doesn't even make any sense?" Inuyasha chuckled.

"I was never told any stupid elephant tails or something," Izumi retorted.

"Fairy tales?" Inuyasha chided.

"Whatever!" Izumi snapped, "Books are for idiots."

"Yeah...that's why _you're_ the one who doesn't read," Inuyasha sighed, getting up.

"Shut up! Reading won't save your from Taisho ojii-dono!" Izumi called as Inuyasha went out the door.

"WHY'D YOU HAVE TO REMIND ME!" Inuyasha wailed from his porch.

* * *

Another day, another chapter.

LoVe23

poems2songs

dangitsesshomaru

Kimmiko T.

lauren

Tifa Sohma

Kitkatka101

airpeeps


	18. Chapter 18: C'mon, Inuyasha

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING BUT THAT OF WHICH I CREATED...which in this case is practically nothing...not anything worth while...not like Inuyasha or anything *sigh*

**The Plan**

Taisho ojii-dono's visit casts an ominous shadow over the plan and Inuyasha. Will he put an end to Inuyasha and Kagome's engagement and send Inuyasha away? Will Izumi succeed in making sure they never grace the same air again? Kagome's got her own issues now, how will she deal with Inuyasha with this heavy feeling in her heart? Has she opened up to her feelings? Read on to find out...

...

Kagome closed her front door, bags under her eyes. She had had nightmares every half hour, the same scenario over and over...just with different words. Kagome felt...basically like crap. That was when she caught sight of Inuyasha. Suddenly her troubles didn't seem so big anymore.

"Inuyasha! What's wrong?" She ran over to him, he was on his knees the definition of depressed.

Inuyasha sighed, "Just a little anxious, is all."

"About what?"

"Taisho ojii-dono is well on his way here," Inuyasha answered, "And his thoughts on this whole thing...is definitely not _pleasantly_ surprised."

"You think he's gonna pull the plug on this?" Kagome got down to Inuyasha's level.

"Yes and then he's gonna send me to Nebraska or something," Inuyasha blurted.

"Nebraska?" Kagome rose an eyebrow.

"Or military school...or...or...an all _boys_ school!" Inuyasha was panicking, again, "Or...or he'll send me to that demon private school. I can totally see that happening."

Kagome placed a mollifying hand on his Inuyasha's shoulder. "Don't imagine all these horrible conclusions, you never know, he might just want to talk this out with you."

Inuyasha snorted cynically, "Yeah and pigs will soar through the sky."

Kagome sighed, "That may be a valid point, but sitting here freaking out doesn't make anything any better."

"But-" Inuyasha whined.

"You know, no matter what, I'm here for you," Kagome got up, extending her hand to help him up.

Inuyasha looked down at the ground disheartened as he let Kagome help him up. "But for how long?" he whispered.

"What?"

Inuyasha sighed, "Never mind, you're right. Worrying myself over it is stupid. And not me."

"Worrying yourself over what?" Eriko asked, skipping towards them.

"Taisho ojii-dono is visiting," Inuyasha admitted.

Eriko dropped her schoolbag. "He is...?"

Kagome blinked in surprise. _He is really that bad._

Eriko looked between Inuyasha and Kagome forlornly. "So no wedding, eh?"

"That's not for certain!" Kagome cried before Inuyasha could answer, "Why is everyone giving up before he even gets here?"

"Kagome, you don't _know_ Inuyasha's grandfather," Eriko replied exasperated, "Everything either goes his way now or it goes his way later."

Kagome's eyes narrowed, "He sounds like some sort of spoiled kid."

"Hardly," Inuyasha snorted, "More like a bitter bag of bones."

"I was thinking more of a grumpy fossil but bitter bag of bones is catchier," Eriko retorted.

"That's because I used an alliteration," Inuyasha smirked triumphantly.

Kagome sighed, "No matter what kind of guy Taisho ojii-dono is, I'll fight him to the end! ...with the utmost respect, of course."

Inuyasha and Eriko shared a look before sighing simultaneously and starting their trek to school.

"What? You don't think I'll do it?" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome with an expression she couldn't read. "No, I think the only reason you can say that is because you've never tried to fight him before."

"You don't know what you're up against," Eriko added.

Kagome's grip on Inuyasha's arm tightened. "I don't need to meet him!"

"I've heard that before," Inuyasha's voice had a tone Kagome couldn't recognize either.

Kagome turned to Eriko, who was looking off to the side awkwardly. Kagome looked down at the ground and let go of Inuyasha's arm.

Inuyasha sighed, his arm twitching slightly. _Exactly._ Inuyasha couldn't help looking at Kagome with a sad sense of rightness.

Kagome's eyes widened and she mentally reprimanded her for her stupidity. She grabbed onto Inuyasha's hand again. "Sorry," Kagome smiled apologetically.

Inuyasha blinked in surprise before averting his gaze.

Eriko smirked slyly at him.

He glared at her, despite a blush spreading across his cheeks, "What are you so happy about?"

Eriko rolled her eyes. "You already know, don't you? Since you're blushing already."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed but he decided to glare at his shoes instead of the pink haired insect beside him.

...

Inuyasha sat on the roof, half-waiting for the rest of his friends to arrive and half-glad that he was alone. He stared at the palm of his hand. "There must be something wrong with it. For it to spread such a good feeling just from being held and then a bad feeling that just when someone lets go. There's definitely something wrong with it."

Then he sighed and leaned back a little. He shook his head. "Maybe I'm getting a little carried away with all this plan stuff. Just the thought of it falling apart...like with the Hojo thing...and now," A thought popped into his head but he quickly pushed it away, "Yeah...it's definitely just this stupid plan."

"The plan, Inuyasha?" Eriko shook her head as she joined him on the roof, "Do you really think all this is about your stupid plan?"

Inuyasha looked around frantically. _Oh crap...should I?_

"C'mon, do you really think I wouldn't see through this little plan?" Eriko rolled her eyes, "I don't say anything because I adore the idea of you two getting hitched. I bet, by now, even that self-absorbed tramp Izumi has figured it out."

Inuyasha tried to look indifferent.

"That aside, do you really think that you care so much about _the_ plan?" Eriko asked again, "Is _the plan _why you don't want Taisho ojii-dono to separate you and Kagome?"

"I never said-"

"In front of me, of course not. But you must have at same time?" Eriko smirked knowingly, "Inuyasha, don't fake like you don't know what you're feeling. You, of all people, should know the signs."

"Of course I know 'the signs' I just don't know why they're happening to me," Inuyasha snapped.

Eriko rose an eyebrow. "Really? No clue?"

"Why don't you mind your own business!" Inuyasha snapped.

Eriko sighed, half-laughing, "Why are you always so tsundere?" Her eyes went serious. "You've got to let her go, Inuyasha, and move on. It'll be good for you."

Inuyasha averted her gaze.

"I'm only telling you because I want you to live your life right, my whole family does," Eriko continued, "Your life is important to me. And it's important to Kagome too. Else, she wouldn't be going through all this for you."

Inuyasha didn't respond.

"If at first, you don't succeed, try and try again, right?" Eriko poked him in the forward, "Not every single love will have a happy ending, Inuyasha, but that doesn't mean it isn't worth a try."

"Inuyasha, I bought you some lunch, too!" Kagome cried as she, Miroku and Sango joined the hanyous on the roof.

Inuyasha, without looking at Kagome, grabbed the food. "Thanks."

Kagome sat down beside him. "It's the best I can do, I'm not really a cook, you know."

Inuyasha ate his food, turned away from Kagome, trying to hide his deeply red expression from the world.

* * *

Ooo la la!

So...satisfied?

FeudalGirl14

Kimmiko T.

Kitkatka101

airpeeps

Half-Demon-Cali

Blue229101

LoVe23

poems2songs

subreaper01


	19. Chapter 19: He's Arrived

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING BUT THAT OF WHICH I CREATED...which in this case is practically nothing...not anything worth while...not like Inuyasha or anything *sigh*

**The Plan**

...

Inuyasha left school and exhaled very loudly. _Eriko messed me up. _Inuyasha had spent the rest of the day staring at Kagome and blushing. _Why the hell did she have to say all that stuff?_ Inuyasha felt like banging his head against the wall. The worst part was that every time Kagome caught Inuyasha's gaze, she blushed deeply like some sort of chain reaction and then he would blush even more and then she would blush even more and the cycle would continue until the teacher made a comment which would make them both redder than tomatoes. Inuyasha glared as Eriko skipped to join Inuyasha.

"You've come to tease me some more?" Inuyasha growled.

Eriko shook her head, laughing already. "Why penalize you for considering what I told you? The blushing obviously means that you're actually listening to me."

Inuyasha didn't respond.

"And you like the idea," Eriko smirked slyly.

Inuyasha punched her in the shoulder.

Kagome joined Inuyasha and Eriko, with Miroku and Sango trailing behind. She decided she'd rather not ask why he just punched Eriko. She's better off not knowing. Instead, she grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's hand. "We're going to handle him together."

Inuyasha blinked in confusion for a moment before he realized what she was talking. _In all that Kagome stuff, I forgot about Taisho ojii-dono. _Then it hit him. _Taisho ojii-dono. _His whole body slumped.

"Don't worry," Kagome smiled at him, "I won't let him split us apart."

Inuyasha blushed lightly.

Sango and Miroku exchanged glances as Eriko beamed.

"So we leave the confrontation until later?" Sango whispered.

Miroku nodded, "It's not really necessary now, is it? Eriko's already pushed him in the right direction and I'm sure she's been in the right direction all along."

Sango sighed then grabbed Miroku's hand and spun it behind his back.

"Ow!" Miroku cried in pain.

Sango gritted her teeth, "You try that again and I kill you, understand?"

Miroku nodded, "Please let go."

Meanwhile, the others had left the two behind...

Inuyasha and Kagome took a deep breath once they reached Inuyasha's home. Kagome peered curiously at the motorcycle parked in front of it, but dismissed it momentarily. She turned to Inuyasha with a confident smile, "There's nothing to fear, Inuyasha."

Eriko started heading across the street to her home. "I'd rather not see what happens in that house."

"Neither would I," Inuyasha grumbled as he opened his front door. His heart only fell further when he found his grandfather staring at him with irritated gold eyes. Izumi and Sesshomaru stood on either side. Sesshomaru sharing a glare similar to Taisho ojii-dono whilst Izumi smirked triumphantly.

Kagome blinked as she caught sight of the woman standing beside Sesshomaru. She had her hair pulled into a tiny ponytail with two feathers holding it in place. She had dark lipstick with a bit of mascara. She scowled and looked as though there were a thousand other places she'd rather be. As much as the woman's presence puzzled her, she decided that this was not the best time.

"Inuyasha, what is so bad about this lovely woman that you would wander off and disobey me like this?" Taisho ojii-dono had a booming, condescending tone.

Inuyasha waited patiently for his grandfather to finish.

"Your father and I worked hard to find you a suitable prospective bride," Taisho ojii-dono's voice took on a tone of false pain.

Inuyasha glanced quickly at Izumi before turning back to his grandfather. "Kurochi-san is not a suitable bride, Taisho ojii-dono. As for why, I'd rather speak to you at a more," Inuyasha cast a cautious glance at Izumi, "private time, if you will."

Taisho ojii-dono sighed, "So where is this new one you've picked up?"

Kagome cleared her throat politely.

Taisho ojii-dono scrutinized her momentarily before turning to Inuyasha. "Is that her?"

Inuyasha nodded vigorously.

Taisho ojii-dono sighed again, "Just figures that both you _and_ Sesshomaru inherit your father's inexplicable obsession with humans."

"It's _not_ an obsession!" Inutaisho protested but Taisho ojii-dono ignored him.

"But, of course, the two of you had to make it your own. Sesshomaru, with little girls like some sort of paedophile."

Sesshomaru's face heated up, presumably for the first time in his _life_ as he opened his mouth to speak in defence. He shut it and glared at the ground.

"And you, with Mikos like you're trying to kill yourself or something," Taisho ojii-dono finished.

Izayoi opened her mouth in her son's defence, "It's not they can kill him with one touch, he's only half any-"

Taisho ojii-dono cut her off with a cold glare before turning back to Inuyasha. Inutaisho clenched his teeth and hugged Izayoi tightly as Inuyasha clenched his fists. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and it was obvious he wanted to hit his grandfather so badly for treating his mother that way.

Taisho ojii-dono sighed and shook his head. "Then again, maybe you're not so obsessed with them all as you are with one. Are you sure you're not just trying to replace the last one with this?"

Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes widened. Kagome bit her lip.

Inuyasha swallowed hard. His voice took on an alien tone. "I...I don't understand what you could be referring to?"

"What's her name...Kikaru! Yes, is this one really just to make up for Kikaru" Taisho ojii-dono asked.

Inuyasha's body shook ever so slightly. He took a deep breath. "I think it was Kikyo," his voice still had that alien tone, "But that's not what this is about," here Inuyasha placed a plastic smile on his face, "I've already forgotten about her. As you told me to."

Kagome watched Inuyasha with sad eyes. She turned to Taisho ojii-dono and tried her very best to mask her anger.

"K...Kagome has nothing to do with that _old_ matter," Inuyasha's voice wavered a little, "I just...I just feel that I would be much happier with her than with Kurochi-san."

"Hmm," Taisho ojii-dono replied, "Well, this isn't a matter of who you _think_ you'd be _happier_ with, is it?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "No, Taisho ojii-dono."

"So you're aware of that fact," Taisho ojii-dono shut his eyes, "So why are you wasting my time with this nonsense?"

"I...I just cannot bring myself to marry with Kurochi-san," Inuyasha answered in a frail voice, "She's not...she's not the type of woman I could spend the rest of my life with. I don't...I don't _love_ her, Taisho ojii-dono."

"Love her?" Taisho ojii-dono snickered, "And you feel that you love this...this miko?"

Inuyasha nodded, hesitantly at first. "...Yes, Taisho ojii-dono, I do."

Taisho ojii-dono sneered at Kagome, "So one of you has come and bewitched this poor fool again."

Kagome swallowed, deciding to keep her thoughts on that remark as well as on Taisho ojii-dono to herself.

Taisho ojii-dono turned back to Inuyasha again. "You didn't learn last time? All these mikos ever want from you is attached to your last name."

Inuyasha looked down at the floor, determined to fight back the tears that were pooling in his eyes. _Don't think about Kikyo. Don't think about Kikyo._ "That's not true," Inuyasha managed in a small voice.

"What a sad, disgusting disappointment you are. Your idiot father left a perfectly wonderful family to go off and marry some human slut and have you, an abomination."

Inutaisho gripped Izayoi even tighter as Inuyasha clenched his teeth.

"And you go off and slink around with filthy miko whores?" Taisho ojii-dono snapped, "We have gone out and find a perfectly good, albeit human, bitch for you and look at what you do?"

Izumi swallowed hard at that point. _That's what their called, Izumi. Humans have wives, dog demons have bitches. Calm yourself._

Inuyasha looked up at Izumi but directed his question at Taisho ojii-dono. "What exactly makes Kagome a whore?"

Taisho ojii-dono followed his gaze to Izumi and smirked, "So you know that Izumi's already informed me. From what I hear, your little miko here ditched you to go be with some stupid human."

Inutaisho cleared his throat. "I feel that I have to correct you on that, Dad. Kagome excused herself from the dinner under the impression that there was an emergency. It turned out her friends had tried to set her up on some date. That's all."

Taisho ojii-dono shook his head. "Did she tell you that?"

Inutaisho, Izayoi and Inuyasha nodded simultaneously.

"And you believed her?" Taisho ojii-dono snorted.

"We have no reason not to," Inutaisho replied.

Taisho ojii-dono turned two contemptuous eyes to Kagome. "So you wish to let this gold-digging slut take your son, I presume."

Kagome's mouth twitched. She wasn't sure if she should speak yet.

Taisho ojii-dono then turned to Inuyasha. "A weak fool just like your father. And pathetic like your mother."

Inuyasha's head fell again.

"Unique only in the fact that you're an abomination," Taisho ojii-dono spat, "Looking at you makes me sick to my stomach."

Izayoi blinked back tears before excusing herself and running up the stairs.

"If I wasn't so merciful, I would have had them abort you."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he looked at the ground.

Kagome looked around in wonder as everyone else just averted their gaze awkwardly. No one was going to stop this man? No one...no one was going to defend Inuyasha? Had it gotten to this point?

Taisho ojii-dono pinched Inuyasha's ears with his claws. "But I decided I should let your father have his stupid abomination son. And look at how you repay me! You creep off and give yourself to fucking mikos! A retarded little fuck your parents had!"

"Stop!" Kagome snapped, grabbing Taisho ojii-dono's hand and wrenching it from Inuyasha, "Don't talk to him that way!"

Taisho ojii-dono turned to Kagome with furious eyes. "You dare touch me! You little...!" His hand reached back behind his head.

Kagome winced and braced herself for the pain that never came. She heard a smack but when she opened her eyes, Inuyasha was standing in front of her.

He looked at his grandfather with tearful, determined eyes. "Please, don't touch my fiancee, Taisho ojii-dono."

* * *

So...who do you guys hate more? Izumi or Taisho ojii-dono?

Kitkatka101

Lady Noticula

airpeeps

Kimmiko T.

poems2songs

LoVe23

Tifa Sohma


	20. Chapter 20: I Won't Stand Down

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING BUT THAT OF WHICH I CREATED...which in this case is practically nothing...not anything worth while...not like Inuyasha or anything *sigh*

**The Plan**

Taisho ojii-dono seems to be exactly as Inuyasha described him, if not worse. How is it that this one old man gets away with verbally abusing his entire family? How much longer will everyone just stand there watching this old man berate Inuyasha? Will Kagome get rash? Will Inuyasha get rash? Most importantly, how much longer until Taisho ojii-dono gets their engagement cancelled?

...

The slap echoed throughout the house. "Please, don't touch my fiancee, Taisho ojii-dono." Inuyasha's voice was determined and unafraid despite the tears rolling down his face.

There was a silence...and then a sigh.

"Wow, you Taishos."

Kagome's eyes landed on the woman beside Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, I'm going out for a smoke," the woman declared, heading for the door.

Sesshomaru's eyes twitched slightly in irritation. "You tell me as though I care."

The woman rolled her eyes and shut the front door behind her. Kagome stared at the door in awe.

Inuyasha and Taisho ojii-dono, however, seemed not to have paid any attention to the woman.

"You're this set on this stupid woman?" Taisho ojii-dono's voice rose.

Inuyasha didn't even blink. "Taisho ojii-dono, Kagome doesn't know any better. It's my fault for having not told her the proper way to behave towards and around you. As my fiancee, she is my responsibility. Thus, it was my duty to take that blow."

"You're trying to act adult now?" Taisho ojii-dono seethed, "You little punk."

Inuyasha smirked a little. "If I'm not old enough to act adult, how am I old enough to get married?"

You could almost see the smoke coming out of Taisho ojii-dono's ears. "You little-!"

Kagome stood in front of Inuyasha. "I think there's already been enough name-calling on your part."

Taisho ojii-dono's eyes narrowed, "Who do you think you are to-"

"Who do you think _you_ are?" Kagome interjected and the entire room tensed up.

"What!" Taisho ojii-dono snapped.

"You're not even head of the Taishos anymore," Kagome continued, "Your son is. Yet you still grip tightly onto your power and use it to make everyone miserable. I don't understand why everyone is just letting this happen!"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to warn Kagome but Taisho ojii-dono spoke in a cool, calm voice.

"How much do you want?"

Kagome blinked, already insulted. "What?"

"How much will it take to get you to get out of this house and never come back?" Taisho ojii-dono repeated, "Name any amount I'll pay it. I could double his inheritance or even triple it."

Inuyasha's mouth clamped shut. He clenched his fist and his entire body tensed up.

"And then I'll pay to move your family onto a more extravagant property. If the shrine is a problem, I could always pay someone to tend to it for you," Taisho ojii-dono continued.

Kagome's fists shook angrily.

"I could pay for your university tuition, I could set you and your entire family for life," Taisho ojii-dono finished in a confident tone, "It's not like I haven't done it before." He looked directly at Inuyasha's tearful eyes.

Kagome shook her head. "No."

"What?"

"No. I'm not going to be paid to abandon Inuyasha! I'm not going to have you _send_ me away!" Kagome snapped, "_No_ amount of bribery will make me do that! Why does everyone think I'm only in this for the money?! Is it _that_ impossible to believe Inuyasha could attract someone on his own merit?"

Taisho ojii-dono's eyebrows twitched in irritation as a small smile spread on Inuyasha's face.

"Anything you want, I'll give you," Taisho ojii-dono pressed, "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"Inuyasha," Kagome answered with certainty as she looked Izumi right in the eye, "Taisho Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's smile widened a little more.

"Other than that, obviously," Taisho ojii-dono snapped, "I could solve any financial issues your family may be suffering from, make any wish come true...name ANYTHING and I'll get it for you!"

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and grabbed his hand. "Inuyasha."

"Maybe you should discuss this with your family, this is a pretty brash decision you're-"

"They'll definitely agree that there's nothing worth abandoning Inuyasha," Kagome cut him off.

Inuyasha smiled at his grandfather. "Do you have any qualms about our engagement now, Taisho ojii-dono?"

Taisho ojii-dono turned to Inuyasha. "So you really intend to marry this...this...!"

Inuyasha nodded and paused for a moment before adding, "With or _without_ your approval."

"Without my...!" Taisho ojii-dono's eyes narrowed.

"Dad, my wife and I intend to support his decision," Inutaisho added, smiling.

Taisho ojii-dono sighed. "Fine. There's no need to cancel this engagement, but be sure that there will never be a wedding." He looked Kagome directly in the eye, "I'll fight this until it's gone."

Kagome swallowed and her gaze wavered. Then she felt Inuyasha's reassuring squeeze of her hand. She turned to his smile and then turned back to Taisho ojii-dono. "And I'll fight _you_ until you give in, Grandpa."

Taisho ojii-dono snorted and turned away. "Sesshomaru, we're leaving."

Sesshomaru obediently followed but not before casting one final look at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sighed, "I _know_."

Inutaisho sighed in relief as the door shut. Izayoi came tumbling down the stairs.

"Is he gone?" she asked excitedly.

"For the time being," Inutaisho smiled at his wife.

She sighed in relief and wiped the sweat off her brow. "I can't _stand_ that man. Make us abort Inuyasha, who does he think he is?!"

Inutaisho chuckled a little before turning to Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha blinked, waiting for his father to say something. When he didn't, Inuyasha snapped, "If you're not going to say something, stop staring. You're creeping me out!"

"It's just...you two remind me so much of me and your mother, that's all," Inutaisho answered wistfully.

Inuyasha and Kagome blushed deeply.

Izayoi smiled brightly, "Way to fight the man!"

Inutaisho sighed and shook his head, chuckling.

Izumi scoffed, "Don't count your chickens before they fly."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "It's before they hatch, dumbass. Didn't Taisho ojii-dono take you with him?"

"I guess he left us a little reminder of his promise," Izayoi groaned.

"Or maybe, not even Taisho ojii-dono wants to spend more than several seconds with her," Inuyasha smirked.

Izumi glared, "Just don't forget-"

Kagome blinked as something dawned on her. "Who was that woman?" she asked, cutting Izumi off.

"What woman?" Inuyasha responded.

"The smoking one with the feathers in her hair," Kagome explained.

"Kagura," Inuyasha answered, "Sesshomaru's fiancee."

Kagome blinked, "Taisho ojii-dono is making him marry a girl like..._that_?"

"She's a Naraku," Inuyasha replied, "They're all like _that_."

Kagome sighed, that bit of information only making her more confused. "So...why?"

"Her dad's pretty loaded," Inuyasha elaborated, "His company is starting to soar. So it'd be an excellent addition to our assets, you see."

"OH...that's why," Kagome nodded, understanding, "Sesshomaru doesn't even seem to be able to tolerate her presence, how is he going to marry her?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Taisho ojii-dono told him to. He'll find a way."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru is almost literally Taisho ojii-dono's lapdog," Inuyasha answered, "It's kind of sad, you know."

Kagome's eyes widened, agreeing.

* * *

This would have been up sooner if not for stupid Bell...

ROCKTHEWORLD300

.jappa (for some odd reason, your whole pen name won't show up)

Tifa Sohma

stranger

Maribby09

Half-Demon-Cali

Diamond369

Kitkatka101

twianime01

airpeeps

Blue229101

Kimmiko T.

sheera317

Shirochan21

iamdevishangel

dangitsesshomaru

poems2songs

hms5375

readingheart1426

LoVe23

FeudalGirl14


	21. Chapter 21: Kikyo

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING BUT THAT OF WHICH I CREATED...which in this case is practically nothing...not anything worth while...not like Inuyasha or anything *sigh*

**The Plan**

Kagome and Inuyasha stood strong against the vicious Taisho ojii-dono. But he has yet to back down, vowing to keep this engagement from ever becoming a wedding. Can Kagome and Inuyasha withstand further encounters? What other aces could Taisho ojii-dono possibly have up his sleeves?

...

Kagome still felt a little miffed about her first encounter with Taisho ojii-dono as she started to walk with Inuyasha to school.

"I can't seem to get past how he tried to _bribe_ me _right in front of _you!" Kagome had been stewing in it all night and just started to erupt again.

Inuyasha sighed, "That wasn't the first time." His voice held an undertone of sadness.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Do you...want to talk about it?"

Inuyasha remained silent.

"How did it go?" Eriko popped up, seemingly out of nowhere.

Kagome smiled, "Engagement is still on."

Eriko beamed, "I should have known. There really should have never been a doubt." Eriko looked at Inuyasha. "Kagome really is the best, ain't she?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, we should have expected this from her. No less."

"Not everyone is so easily swayed," Eriko's voice lost some cheerfulness.

Inuyasha's put on a sad smile. "Yeah."

"Childhood memory?" Kagome sighed. If there was one thing that annoyed Kagome about Inuyasha and Eriko, it was that they sometimes forgot that they were the only ones who knew everything about each other. They had these conversations that meant so much more than what you heard but they'd be the only ones to understand. Times like this, Kagome wished she had met Inuyasha much earlier.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Much more recent."

Kagome sighed, "Are you gonna share it?"

Inuyasha looked at Eriko.

Eriko nodded as Inuyasha started to walk ahead of them. Kagome looked from Inuyasha to Eriko as Eriko let out a sigh.

"You know how Inuyasha and Kikyo used to go out?" Eriko began.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah and they broke up pretty abruptly. She moved to Okinawa, didn't she?"

Eriko nodded, "And they cut communication."

Kagome blinked. "Really...why?"

"I'll give you one guess."

"_It's not like I haven't done it before." _

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Taisho ojii-dono."

Eriko nodded as she let out a mollifying breath. "Inuyasha and Kikyo had been going out for a while and as soon as Taisho ojii-dono caught word of it, he instantly hated the very idea of the two of them together. He told Inuyasha to break up with her and, as in love with Kikyo as he was, he refused adamantly."

A small smile spread across Kagome's face as she imagined Inuyasha telling Taisho ojii-dono off.

Eriko caught Kagome's smile but couldn't place one on her own face. "And Taisho ojii-dono, being Taisho ojii-dono, told him that there was no way he was going to allow their relationship to continue...

"_He told me that he was going to split us up before Christmas rolls around," Inuyasha chuckled to Kikyo as Eriko sat, ignored._

_Kikyo rolled her eyes as she grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's hand tightly, "There's no way I'm going to let that happen to us." Her eyes tenderly gazed into Inuyasha's. "I love you and there's nothing he can do to change that."_

_Inuyasha's eyes widened before they fell to the ground in embarrassment. "I know that and I told him that there was nothing he could do to stop us."_

_Kikyo leaned her head against Inuyasha's shoulder. "Because there isn't. Let him do whatever he likes, we're going to be together forever."_

...Just like you, Kikyo was not about to let Taisho ojii-dono tear her and Inuyasha apart," Eriko's voice fell to a mumble under her breath, "At least that's what she said."

Kagome blinked, "So then what happened?"

"Although I've only heard some of this second-hand, I'm sure there was not an ounce of exaggeration in what I'm about to tell you," Eriko's voice was soft and frayed, "Taisho ojii-dono caught them while they were walking home from a movie date..."

_Inuyasha's hand clenched onto Kikyo's as he spotted a white limo pulled up._

_The window rolled down and Taisho ojii-dono looked Kikyo up and down before sighed. He stepped out of the car, a briefcase in hand. "So you're the woman this abomination is so enamoured with?"_

_Kikyo gave him a cold stare. "You can say whatever you wanna say but I won't break up with Inuyasha."_

"_Are you sure?" Taisho ojii-dono smirked as he opened the briefcase, "Ten million yen."_

_Kikyo blinked and her grip on Inuyasha's hand tightened. She swallowed. Inuyasha caught the sudden change in her expression and he blinked away his wetting eyes._

_Kikyo looked between Inuyasha's puppy dog expression and the briefcase filled with enough money to make all her dreams come true._

"_I've heard about your family's financial situation and spoken with your parents," Taisho ojii-dono continued triumphantly, "They've said that they would love the money and are happy to convince to abandon this foolish infatuation of yours."_

_Inuyasha watched Kikyo intensely._

"_And I've also heard about your aspirations towards being a doctor," Taisho ojii-dono continued, "This is enough for you to make all your dreams and then some." Taisho ojii-dono smirked as a tense silence ensued._

_Kikyo's eyes watered as the dilemma really hit her. What should she do? As much as she loved Inuyasha, with the way things would go she'd have to give up her dreams and everything important to her...her family needed this money. "What should I do?" she whispered desperately._

"_All you have to do is take this money and never talk to my grandson again," Taisho ojii-dono announced after waiting patiently, "I've already made accommodation for you and your family to move out of town and change schools."_

_Inuyasha felt his heart snap as Kikyo was no longer able to meet his eye. _

_Kikyo's hand reached out towards the briefcase. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. But...you understand, right?"_

_Inuyasha eyes spilled over in tears as he cast one angry glare at the victorious smirk of Taisho ojii-dono before turning and walking away first slowly before sprinting._

...She moved away the very next day," Eriko finished, "He didn't show up at school that day and he's avoided talking about her since. Taisho...Taisho ojii-dono actually told Inuyasha that he should just forget about her because she didn't love him in the first place."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha sadly. "How could...how could Taisho ojii-dono do that to his own grandson?"

"He'll do anything to keep up the 'image' of the mighty Taisho family," Eriko spat, "Especially at the expense of the 'half-breed'."

* * *

It wasn't at all what you thought it was going to be? But does this mean Kikyo is out of the picture? *evil smirk*

115saikano

Tifa Sohma

littletreemonkey11

Diamond369

crazygurl34

inukag-lover1600

LoVe23

Half-Demon-Cali

Maribby09

Shirochan21

.jappa

twianime01

Kimmiko T.

mermaid princess lilian

Kitkatka101

poems2songs

dangitsesshomaru

ladyecco

FeudalGirl14


	22. Chapter 22: Sweet

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING BUT THAT OF WHICH I CREATED...which in this case is practically nothing...not anything worth while...not like Inuyasha or anything *sigh*

**The Plan**

Last chapter was the inevitable reveal of the past between Inuyasha and Kikyo. And, as expected, it was another glimpse of the cruelty of Taisho ojii-dono. So Kikyo isn't allowed to ever see Inuyasha again, that puts her out of the picture completely. Right?

...

Sesshomaru looked out the limo window with disdain. Kagura sat on her motorcycle, wind whipping her hair with a cigarette in her mouth. She looked like the _perfect_ wife for the future head of the prestigious Taisho family. _She's far worse than that Izayoi woman. At least she comes from some sort of elegant lineage, this one practically came from a broken condom and a cheap hooker. And she does not even hide it well._

Taisho ojii-dono sighed, "I realize she is not the most suitable partner for you, Sesshomaru. But it is very necessary for us to merge Taisho Corp. With Naraku Enterprise, understood?"

Sesshomaru made a nod of acknowledgement and nothing more.

"Maybe she'll die of lung cancer after the wedding and we could find you a new one," Taisho ojii-dono mused hopefully.

Sesshomaru eyed her cigarette suspiciously.

"I let you keep the human seed, Sesshomaru," Taisho ojii-dono snapped, "So don't embarrass me with this one, okay? Don't even think you can even attempt to follow in your foolish half-brother's footsteps."

Sesshomaru scoffed, "I would never follow in the hanyou's footsteps." He felt insulted that Taisho ojii-dono would ever think that low of him. _That foolish little brother of mine has been pampered far too much by father and his wife. Reality will come crashing down on him soon enough._

Taisho ojii-dono smiled in satisfaction. "Good."

Sesshomaru let out a sigh.

"_That old fossil really set you up with the Naraku girl?" her laughter echoed, "Is he cracked or what?"_

_Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Is there a point to this-"_

"_I was just wondering how you're doing is all," her voice fell, "I bet you've really grown, Fluffy."_

"_Mother, I have-"_

"_Work to do or schoolwork or something, right?" she sighed, "Well, bye."_

_Sesshomaru blinked in slight surprise before slowly hanging up the phone. _

Sesshomaru stared past Kagura. _Inuyasha may have taken away my father from me, but Taisho ojii-dono, you've taken my mother away from me. _

"Not that I care."

...

Mrs. Higurashi, Izayoi and Kagome sat at the Taisho kitchen table planning the wedding as Inuyasha sat off to the side, idly tossing a ball up and down. Whenever he was asked his opinion on anything he just nodded or grunted.

"Inuyasha, do you think the napkins should be green or gold?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

Inuyasha shrugged.

"Well, which one do you like better? Gold?" Izayoi pressed.

"Sure," Inuyasha watched the ball rather than look at Kagome's face.

"Gold, it is," Kagome sighed, "But I really like green better."

"Then let's go with that." Inuyasha's eyes followed the ball as it went up and down in the air.

"Really? Is that okay with you?" Kagome wondered.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Hmm..." Izayoi pondered, "I really like gold better. Don't you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"I thought you liked green, better," Kagome replied, "You thought green was better didn't you?"

Inuyasha nodded.

Mrs. Higurashi chuckled, "Why not make it both?"

Izayoi lit up, "That's a great idea."

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, it is. Isn't it, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded absentmindedly.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Inuyasha, should we hire elephants to sing at our wedding?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"But I thought peanut butter would be better."

"Then go with that."

Kagome sighed before pulling him aside.

"Inuyasha!" she hissed.

"What?" he blinked, still playing with the ball.

"You're not paying any attention, are you?" Kagome asked sharply, hands on her hips.

"I _am_," Inuyasha tossed the ball up and down. He didn't look Kagome in the eye.

"You just said that hiring elephants to sing at our wedding was a good idea," Kagome replied skeptically.

"It is," Inuyasha's golden orbs continued to follow the ball up and down, "They'd have nice altos."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Then said that we could go with peanut butter instead."

"The creamy kind would have a richer sound, don't you think?" Inuyasha replied absentmindedly.

Kagome glared, "So you want us to have peanut butter singing at our wedding?"

"No," Inuyasha answered.

"Then what do you want?" Kagome sighed.

"Whatever you want is okay," Inuyasha replied.

Kagome smiled falsely, "Aww, how sweet!"

"I know."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"What?" Inuyasha replied, though his full attention was obviously on the ball.+

Kagome grabbed the ball mid-toss. "How about showing an opinion, Inuyasha?"

"But I don't _have_ one," Inuyasha whined, "Just do whatever you want. I don't really care so long as I don't have to do anything stupid. Like wear a pink tux or something."

Kagome glared, "It's your wedding too! And I don't like make all the decisions."

"You're _not_ making _all_ the decisions," Inuyasha argued.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yes and I'm sure our mothers know _exactly_ what you want this wedding to look like."

Inuyasha sighed, "Honestly, Kagome, I don't give a rat's ass what freaking colour the napkins are or where we have the reception or what colour your dress is or about the bridesmaid's dresses or shit like that. I'm not gonna remember any of that shit down the road, anyways! To me, a wedding is just the joining of two people or the ultimate proclamation of love or something. All I care about and I'll I''m gonna remember is the bride. They can marry us in a damn ditch for all I care."

Once Inuyasha completed his rant, he noticed Kagome looking at him with a starry-eyed expression and a huge goofy grin.

"What?" he blushed.

"AWW!" Kagome blurted, "I didn't know you were so...I mean that was so..._touching_ and _cute_!"

Inuyasha's blush deepened as he scowled. He averted his gaze. "Just give me back the ball and go on with your planning."

Kagome tossed him the ball as she turned to rejoin their mothers.

Inuyasha grabbed her arm. "Don't tell my mother I said that, okay? She'll...she'll...well you know what my mother is like."

Kagome nodded as a conspiratorial smile spread across her face. She joined the mothers back at the table and tried to inconspicuously look at the blushing Inuyasha, idly tossing the ball up and down.

* * *

A contrasting atmosphere from the previous, eh? TOMORROW IS MY BIRTHDAY! YAYERS!

ohemgee123

CherryBlossom210

inu4ever

hydrochloric

Alice54

Saiyan-Element

I'm-painting-the-world-gray

Kint0

Shorte is Jappa

Diamond369

Kimmiko T.

twianime01

LoVe23

raye85

viridianaln9

poems2songs

Tifa Sohma

Blue229101

Karen072290

FeudalGirl14

Kitkatka101


	23. Chapter 23: No More Izumi

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING BUT THAT OF WHICH I CREATED...which in this case is practically nothing...not anything worth while...not like Inuyasha or anything *sigh*

**The Plan**

Last chapter, we learned a little more about Sesshomaru and Kagura as well as a glimpse of Inuyasha's romantic and sweet side. Wedding preparations are well on their way. A month until the wedding, what could possibly stop them now?

...

Inuyasha closed his front door behind him as he shook off his shoes. He turned and, with a start, found Taisho ojii-dono glaring at him from the living room sofa.

"Ah!" Inuyasha let out a little scream as he jumped. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't having some sort of day-mare. It was real.

"You said you'd like to discuss the reasons why you refuse to marry Kurochi Izumi," Taisho ojii-dono announced.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Go on."

Inuyasha took a deep breath before clearing his throat. He quickly checked to make sure Izumi wasn't around. "To be frank with you Taisho ojii-dono, Kurochi-san seems to have a lot of suspicious friends." Inuyasha reached bag and rummaged through it for a few moments before pulling out a series of pictures. He placed them in Taisho ojii-dono's hands. "One or two could possibly pardonable, but Kurochi-san seems to have several. Some attending my very own school, Taisho ojii-dono."

Taisho ojii-dono looked through the pictures, and as he did, his expression grew angrier and angrier. He threw the pictures down in a fit. "What is this nonsense?!"

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "I believe, the only whore in this house is Kurochi-san."

Taisho ojii-dono growled just Izumi came down the stairs. She was surprised to find both Inuyasha and Taisho ojii-dono sitting in the living room. "Taisho ojii-dono, what a pleasant surprise," her meek maiden voice was in effect.

"Care to explain these?" Taisho ojii-dono snapped tossing the pictures at her.

Izumi blinked as she caught sight of the photos. "I-I can explain..."

"Explain it to your family when they ask how you _disgraced_ them!" Taisho ojii-dono stood up in rage.

Inuyasha stifled laughter as a triumphant smirk spread across his face.

"But-" Izumi tried.

Taisho ojii-dono cut her off. "You chose the company of those...those scum of the earth over a Taisho?! Are you trying to humiliate us! You could have had more money than you could even _handle_ but you chose to whore yourself off to who knows _how_ many guys!"

Izumi's eyes fell. "Taisho ojii-"

"Don't even _sully_ my name with that slutty tongue of yours!" Taisho ojii-dono cried, "GET OUT! GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" He pointed to the door. "If I ever see you near Taisho property again! _If I ever see you near Taisho property again_!"

Izumi slunk out of the house as Inuyasha gave her one haughty goodbye wave. "I guess you're going to have to take up acting after all," Inuyasha whispered as she walked by, "Because there's no way in _hell_ you're gonna marry me now."

Izumi scowled, "We'll see..."

Inuyasha smirked. _What a stupid, stubborn bitch. Glad that she's out of my life._

Taisho ojii-dono got up. He took one look at Inuyasha's smirk and it only got him angrier. "Don't think that this means I approve of your engagement to the miko girl. I'm still not going to let you marry that miko."

Inuyasha blinked in surprise. "Then who would you possibly approve of me marrying?"

"There are a lot of women in this world, Inuyasha," Taisho ojii-dono answered before leaving the house.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "At least now he'll do his homework." Then Inuyasha blinked again as he realized something. _No more Izumi!_ He pulled out his cell phone to tell Kagome the good news.

"Moshi moshi!" Kagome answered brightly.

"Hey!" Inuyasha's voice matched her cheerfulness.

"What's got you so happy?" she joked.

"Izumi and Taisho ojii-dono," Inuyasha answered. Inuyasha smirked at the silence that ensued.

"Did they die...or something?" Kagome replied hesitantly.

"If only," Inuyasha chuckled, "More like Taisho ojii-dono cancelled my engagement to Izumi because he found out she was a good-for-nothing slut."

The silence that followed confused Inuyasha. _Why isn't she jumping for joy or something?_

"...So does that mean the plan is complete?"

Inuyasha blinked. Kagome sounded...depressed? "Not...not necessarily. Taisho ojii-dono still hasn't decided that I can pick a wife for myself."

"Yeah...but...the point of the plan was just to-"

"Well, if we just suddenly cancel the wedding, wouldn't that be too suspicious?" Inuyasha asked, "And what if the next one is _worse_ than the Izumi? We can't just get back together. For the moment, I don't think we can say that this plan has completely fulfilled it's purpose." Inuyasha wasn't sure, but he could have sworn that Kagome sighed in relief.

"I'm glad I won't have to hear another snide remark from that bitch again," Kagome replied.

"Ditto on that."

"Well, see ya later."

"Bye," Inuyasha hung up, just as his phone rang. He sighed before answering the phone, "Yello."

"I just realized something."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "How'd you get this number?"

"I forgot to tell you the 'good' news for you."

"Taisho ojii-dono forget to include that you can't communicate with me either."

"Shut up. Do you wanna find out or not?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I don't know, do I?"

"One question, first."

Inuyasha groaned, "You're wasting my minutes, Izumi."

"Is your stupid plan still in effect?"

Inuyasha blinked. "I-I don't know what-"

"Kagome's already given much of this stupid plan away," Izumi snapped.

Inuyasha swore under his breath. "If you're asking if me and Kagome are still engaged, then the answer is yes. Bitch."

"You said that you didn't want to marry me because you don't love me," Izumi began, "So why, oh why, are you marrying Kagome?"

"W-what is that supposed to mean?"

"When you say that you love her is it because of the plan or because it's the truth?"

"Obviously, because it's the-"

"Can you honestly say that you've told her how you felt when no one else is around?"

"Why is this any of your business?"

"Not really, but I just thought you should know."

"What does this have to do with that stupid news?!"

"What doesn't it?"

"I AM HANGING UP NOW!" Inuyasha snapped and hit end. "Dumb bitch, wasting my time with her dumb, fucking roundabout fucking...FUCK!" Inuyasha ran his hand through his hair. "She's fucking messed me up more than fucking Eriko."

* * *

And you say...?

Tifa Sohma

Micky94

Half-Demon-Cali

Evil-Chibi-Tiffy

Shorte is Jappa

Kimmiko T.

twianime01

WisdomWriter25

kagome987

.

Sakura Lisel

LoVe23

poems2songs

ohemgee123

Kitkatka101

Kint0

raye85

Karen072290

Diamond369

darkangel0212

FeudalGirl14

airpeeps


	24. Chapter 24: How He Feels

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING BUT THAT OF WHICH I CREATED...which in this case is practically nothing...not anything worth while...not like Inuyasha or anything *sigh*

**The Plan**

Izumi is out of the picture? Is it really true? Even still, it doesn't mean Taisho ojii-dono has approved of Inuyasha and Kagome. They're not of the woods yet. It seems, however, that Izumi has pushed another one of our protagonists closer to their feelings. But is this such a good thing? What is making Inuyasha so frustrated and angry? Is being in love with Kagome that bad?

...

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "I _don't_ like-"

"Why even bother convincing yourself that you don't?"

Inuyasha whirled around in surprise to find Eriko twirling a spare key to his house. Inuyasha scowled.

"In this case, it wouldn't even make any sense to," Eriko continued, "Besides, there really is no point, Inuyasha. Telling yourself a lie won't make it true."

Inuyasha sighed, "I'm tired of you guys all telling me what I feel. How I feel. How would you even know? You're not me!"

"You _guys_?" Eriko repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Even fucking Izumi is trying to tell me how to feel," Inuyasha answered, "Although, I'm not sure whether she was trying to convince me that I'm in love with her or whether she was trying convince me that I'm not."

Eriko sighed.

"It's obvious now that practically everyone knows that this whole engagement is just a stupid plan," Inuyasha's tone alerted Eriko that he was going into rant mode, "And I'm sure if asked why you were all going along with this despite knowing this was all fake, someone would just answer 'because the two of you are the only ones that think it's fake' or something stupid like that."

Eriko smiled. _That is what I was thinking._

"But to be honest with you, Eriko, it doesn't even matter how I feel okay?" Inuyasha snapped, "If I really love her, then I love her and this plan will go through. If I don't, then this plan is working. Either way, Kagome and I are getting married, right? So why bother forcing me to look deep into my heart and open my eyes to a 'feeling that's always been there' or some crap like that? Why waste your fucking time?"

"Inuyasha...?" Eriko didn't like the tone of his voice. Her golden eyes softened with worry.

Inuyasha's voice increased in volume, "I don't have fucking time to think about this stuff! I _can't_ think about this stuff! I don't...I don't want to waver in front of Taisho ojii-dono and have this whole plan fall apart! And I need to fucking focus on the plan so that I'm not fucking focusing on my fucking feelings!"

Eriko couldn't help but notice tears pooling at his eyes. She took a step closer.

He took a step back. ""You got me, you fucking got me! I don't _want_ to open my eyes! I don't _want_ to 'realize' any fucking feelings for Kagome!"I don't want to be in love with Kagome! Okay?! I don't wanna fucking be in love again!"

Eriko blinked in surprise.

"I know all that fucking bull about taking a chance! But I don't wanna hear a fucking word from your mouth about falling in love again and taking a chance and fucking happy endings! Not until you have your heart wrenched from your chest. Not until someone you thought you would fucking _marry_ fucking dumps you. Not until someone who said they'll love you _forever_ fucking betrays for some fucking cash! Not until you fucking run home fucking CRYING because you're never gonna see that person again. Not until you find yourself fucking contemplating taking your fucking life because your fucking grandfather loves making you unhappy. Not until you fucking cut yourself because your fucking grandfather convinces you that you're practically un-fucking-lovable!"

Eriko's eyes fell to the ground. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha," her voice was hoarse, "I'm sorry for pushing you."

"You better fucking be!" Inuyasha screamed, "And don't fucking tell me about how Kagome fucking feels. Because..." Inuyasha's voice fell, "Worse than finding out the person you like doesn't like you back, is finding out the person you like doesn't like you anymore." He sat down solemnly at the bottom of the steps.

"Inuyasha, I-"

"Don't even fucking dare try and tell me that Kagome isn't like Kikyo," Inuyasha cut in, "Because I thought Kikyo wasn't even fucking like Kikyo and I knew her my entire fucking life."

Inuyasha's tears were gushing by now, Eriko reached out to touch his shoulder. But she suddenly pulled back. "Do you wanna be alone?"

"No," Inuyasha answered softly, "Bring...go get Kagome."

Eriko tried to hide her grin. "Okay," she tried to match her tone from before and narrowly succeeded. Eriko failed, however, to refrain herself from skipping out of Inuyasha's house.

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha heard his mother's voice as soon as Eriko shut the front door.

He looked up to his mother with sad eyes. "Mama..."

She headed down the stairs, taking a seat on the step behind him. She put her arms around her son in a hug. "It's okay, baby."

Inuyasha bowed his head and started to cry.

_That man makes everybody's life miserable._ Izayoi seethed as she tried to soothe her son.

...Elsewhere...

Sesshomaru looked up from his desk in irritation. "Father, can you cease your staring?"

Inutaisho smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, I was just wondering how you were doing."

Sesshomaru sighed. _Wondering how I was doing? I'm right here, why not simply enquire as to my well-being?_

"I mean, without your mother," Inutaisho added in a small voice.

Sesshomaru stopped.

"Sesshomaru, I understand if you miss her and I'm sure if you just ask-"

Sesshomaru stood up. "Do I look as though I miss that woman? I'm not emotionally weak like your other son, Father."

Inutaisho sighed, "There's nothing wrong with missing your mother, Sesshy."

Sesshomaru's eye-twitched at the nickname. "Then why is there something wrong with being with her?" The moment the words flew out of his mouth, Sesshomaru wanted to pull them back inside. He was showing weakness. Emotional weakness. Daiyoukais don't miss their 'mommies'. Although he wasn't near tears and had spoken in his usual tone, he might as well have been tearing like some six year old child.

Inutaisho sighed again. "I wouldn't know. I...I _don't_ know, Sesshomaru."

"After you left to be with your _other_ family, all I had left was Mother. And Taisho ojii-dono wouldn't even leave me with that," Sesshomaru couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. He felt as though he was vomiting his inner thoughts and feelings. Once it started, it wouldn't stop. "And now he's marrying me off to some harlot. What have I done? Why is he punishing me?"

Inutaisho blinked in surprise. He had never heard Sesshomaru speak his feelings before. Well, aside from the occasional 'You annoy me' or 'Your presence irritates me'. He looked down. "I'm not sure, but I feel like maybe he's punishing you for my decisions."

Sesshomaru hadn't heard Inutaisho's mumblings. "Next, next he may change his mind about Rin and take her away from me."

Inutaisho couldn't help the small smile that spread on his face.

"If you stand by Inuyasha, why won't you stand by me?"

Inutaisho's eyes widened. "I do...I do stand by you. I visit you every day. I want to talk to you about so many things, Sesshomaru. But you won't tell me anything, how am I supposed to know what I'm standing by you for? How am I supposed to know whether Taisho ojii-dono is making you unhappy with his decisions?"

"He's making everyone unhappy with his decisions," Sesshomaru stated, "How am I any different?"

Inutaisho fought back a chuckle. "I'll try and see if that stubborn fossil will let you at least see your mother. Katsuko has been bugging me about how you're doing. She's really worried about you."

Sesshomaru scoffed, "That's what mothers do, isn't it?"

* * *

Aww, poor IY and aww, Fluffy! Sorry for all the swearing....

Yesh...?

Kimmiko T.

twianime01

Alice54

kagome987

poems2songs

Evil-Chibi-Tiffy

Dead-Phsyco

ohemgee123

Tifa Sohma

Karen072290

Inukagfan95

Kitkatka101

FeudalGirl14


	25. Chapter 25: Higurashi Hearts

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING BUT THAT OF WHICH I CREATED...which in this case is practically nothing...not anything worth while...not like Inuyasha or anything *sigh*

**The Plan**

Inuyasha's wound hasn't completely healed. Try as he might, he can't seem to get over Kikyo and her betrayal. But it seems Kagome is making her way into his heart. Taisho ojii-dono seems to have succeeded in making Inuyasha feel absolutely horrible. However, it's not just Inuyasha who is suffering under his rule. Even the cold Sesshomaru, Taisho ojii-dono's lapdog, is being hurt by the old man. What is it that makes Taisho ojii-dono want to make everyone so unhappy? What is so wrong with Katsuko, Sesshomaru's mother, that made Taisho ojii-dono deem her unable to take care of her own son?

...

Kagome blinked in surprise when she found Eriko at the door. "...hi?"

"Come!" Eriko grabbed Kagome's arm.

"Where? Why?" Kagome blurted as Eriko tried to drag her out of her home.

"Inuyasha asked me to bring you over," Eriko answered cryptically.

Kagome sighed, "Why?"

Eriko looked at Kagome with a sly smile before shoving her in front of Inuyasha's door and opening the door for her. "Ask him."

Kagome entered just as Izayoi headed back upstairs. "Inuyasha?"

He lifted his head and it was obvious that he had been crying.

"Inuyasha?!" Kagome asked as she headed towards him.

"Kagome, do you think I'm unlovable?"

...Meanwhile...

Mrs. Higurashi put down her oven mitts as she heard an impatient ringing at the door. "Hello," she smiled brightly as she opened the front door. She was surprised to find an angry old man standing there with a briefcase. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Higurashi, are you aware that I was prepared to offer your daughter an innumerable amount of money and she refused my offer," the old man began.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled knowingly as she recognized him as Taisho ojii-dono. "What for?"

"I wonder the sa-"

"No, I meant what were you offering her the money for?" Mrs. Higurashi clarified.

"Well, I don't much approve of her relationship with my grandson and I was-"

"Then I'm glad she refused," Mrs. Higurashi answered as she began to shut the door.

"But-" he grabbed the door as she tried to shut it.

"She made the right decision in my own opinion," Mrs. Higurashi continued, "Because I'm not sure you could offer anything worth that grandson of yours."

Taisho ojii-dono gritted his teeth. "Do you realize-"

"I hope to get to know you better at the wedding," Mrs. Higurashi cut in, "However, right now I have some cookies I need to pull out of the oven." She shut the door.

Taisho ojii-dono dropped the briefcase in frustration. "This irritating miko and her _damn_ family!" He pulled out his cell phone and sharply ordered, "Find me Fujiwara Hideko."

...Meanwhile...

"Unlovable?" Kagome gasped, "Of course not. There's not a single person on this planet that's unlovable."

"Then why did...why..." Inuyasha's eyes fell to the ground momentarily before he opened his mouth again, "Do you think...do you think Kikyo only wanted me for my money?"

Kagome blinked in surprise. Inuyasha's tears streamed down his cheeks. Kagome's heart clenched. "I...I...she and I weren't very close..." Kagome bit her lip, "But I'm sure Kikyo really liked you. I don't think she would have ever lied about her feelings for you. I'm positive Kikyo really loved you."

The small smile that spread on his face faded quickly. "Then why...why did she leave me?"

Kagome's eyes fell. He sounded so vulnerable. Kagome gulped before meeting his eyes. "I don't know Kikyo well enough to say. But I'm sure that at this minute, Kikyo's probably wondering how you're doing. I'm positive that she's almost called you thousands of times before realizing that she can't. She's probably stewing in her regret. She wishes she could see you again. I'm sure all the money in the world wouldn't mean anything to her now, Inuyasha," Kagome put on a small smile, "That's how I'd feel."

Inuyasha's face fell again.

Kagome lifted his head with her hands, placed on either side of his face. "Inuyasha, never mind what your grandfather said. He's just jealous of you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha snorted, "You sound like my mother."

"No, really, he is. He can't stand the sight of you happy because he isn't and he can't be," Kagome tried to keep her voice steady but it shook slightly in rage, "He made the decision to marry a woman for financial and business reasons. His marriage is a practical sham and he feels all his descendants must suffer the same way."

Inuyasha looked away.

"Inuyasha, look at me. Your grandfather is a racist asshole, okay? He can't see you past those cute, little ears atop your skull," Kagome continued, "But you have family that does. There are always girls that will only see you for your last name. But there are girls that don't. There are girls that hate the yen signs that float around your last name, Inuyasha."

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha challenged, "Like who?"

"Like me," Kagome answered before pulling Inuyasha's face up to her own. Locking lips.

"Inuyasha, would you-" Izayoi sighed and turned back around with her tray of cookies, "I'll leave my baby and his fiancee alone for now."

Izayoi glanced at the clock. "Shouldn't Inutaisho be home by now?" she sighed, "I don't see what's so great about that icicle of a son that always keeps him late. But then again, I don't know Sesshomaru that well." Izayoi picked up a soft-baked chocolate chip cookie, "Poor Katsuko, if Taisho ojii-dono had left the 'future heir' to the Taisho business with his mother, maybe Sesshomaru would turned out a lot better. I can't imagine what it would be like not to be able to see my baby."

Kagome pulled away and a deep blush set. "S-s-sorry...I-I-I don't-"

Inuyasha averted her gaze, blushing as well. He got up. "Don't...don't sweat it. That's what fiancees do right?"

Kagome nodded. An awkward silence ensued.

"I think I should go home now..." Kagome declared and headed for the door.

Inuyasha's nose picked up an aromatic scent, "Mama made cookies."

* * *

Yesh, a kiss! It wouldn't be a PinkCatsy fanfic without the impromptu makeout, would it?

Shorte is Jappa

Karen072290

ohemgee123

raye85

LoVe23

poems2songs

Vampgrl1

airpeeps

futurecountrymusicstar

Kitkatka101

Alice54

Diamond369

FeudalGirl14

Kimmiko T.


	26. Chapter 26: The New Prospective Bride

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING BUT THAT OF WHICH I CREATED...which in this case is practically nothing...not anything worth while...not like Inuyasha or anything *sigh*

**The Plan**

Yet another one of Taisho ojii-dono's attempts to split up Kagome and Inuyasha end in failure. But who is this Fujiwara Hideko? How will she tangle up the plan? The plan aside, Kagome seems to have bandaged up the wound over Inuyasha's heart. Their moment back there brought whole new meaning to the term kissing boo-boo's. Does this mean Inuyasha accepts his feelings for Kagome? Does this mean Kagome realizes her feelings for him? Was the kiss a sign of mutual recognition of their feelings? Let's see...

...

The awkwardness between Inuyasha and Kagome remained strong as they walked to school. Eriko looked between the two whose eyes refused to meet.

"Guys-"

"SHUT UP!" they cried simultaneously.

Eriko blinked in surprise. "I haven't even-"

"JUST SHUT UP! NOTHING HAPPENED!" they cried again.

Eriko broke into a sly smile. "No one said anything happened."

"Good! Because nothing did," Inuyasha snapped as Kagome nodded.

Sango and Miroku shared a look. Sango smirked, "1000 yen she kissed him."

"I did not!" Kagome's face heated up, "Nothing happened! SHUT UP ABOUT IT!"

Eriko, Miroku and Sango rolled their eyes skeptically.

Inuyasha turned his head up indignantly. "Even _if_ anything happened, it's not really any of your damn business, is it?"

"And it's _perfectly_ normal for a couple to do such things anyways. We're getting married in just a little over a month," Kagome added, "We're gonna have to kiss at the wedding."

"So you were practising?" Eriko nudged Kagome playfully.

Kagome took a side-step away. "Don't turn it into something weird!"

Eriko, Miroku and Sango burst out into laughter.

...

Eriko's sly smile wouldn't fade at all, no matter what. Even if it faltered, it would just re-curl itself upon eye contact with either Inuyasha or Kagome.

Inuyasha scowled as he sat with Eriko on his porch. "You know 'the kiss' doesn't change any of what I said yesterday."

Eriko sighed, "Inuyasha-"

"Don't! DON'T PUSH ME!" Inuyasha yelled, "Don't make me, Eriko."

Eriko's eyes fell. "Sorry, but you're being so stubborn."

"And? I wanna be fucking stubborn! Okay?!" Inuyasha snapped, standing up.

Eriko pulled Inuyasha back down. "Don't freak out, okay? I get it, I'm gonna let this go. You're not ready yet and I'm not gonna force something you're not ready for on you."

Inuyasha sat down. He rolled the ball absentmindedly in his hand. "Don't...don't...don't..."

Eriko waited patiently for Inuyasha to finish his sentence.

"Don't do this kinda stuff with Kagome," Inuyasha finished.

"What kinda stuff?" Eriko asked, forgetting to turn off the mischievous tone.

Inuyasha didn't answer her question. "I don't wanna know how Kagome feels either way."

Eriko blinked in surprise. She opened her mouth before shutting it abruptly.

"Whether she likes me or not, whether I like her or not, we're getting married. So what does it even matter?" Inuyasha's voice steadily rose, "It doesn't! So let's just stop talking about it!"

Eriko sighed, "Okay, I'm sorry. I thought the kiss meant...never mind. I'm dropping it."

Just then, a long white limo pulled up into Inuyasha's driveway. Eriko sat up, "You want me to get Kagome?"

Inuyasha nodded as he quietly stood up and rigidly opened the front door as his grandfather stepped out of the car. Eriko sped down the street just as a blonde teen about Inuyasha's age stepped out of the limo.

Inuyasha blinked before yelling, "MOVE FASTER ERIKO!"

"OAKEY-DOKEY!"

Inuyasha held the door open as Taisho ojii-dono walked in indignantly followed by the blonde girl, who winked one emerald orb at him. Inuyasha looked away and tried to hide the blush on his face before following them in.

The blonde looked around the house, her long wavy strands swishing this way and that. She smiled, "Cute place." She whirled around just as Izayoi popped out of the kitchen.

Izayoi couldn't help the disapproving scowl that spread on her face at the sight of the blonde. The blonde wore a baby blue tank and hip-hugging jean short-shorts. "We all know you've got something to flaunt, but that doesn't mean you have to have it popping out of your clothes," Izayoi muttered. It was clear the girl was not wearing a bra.

Inuyasha sighed, catching his mother's expression. He mouthed the words, 'At least she's not wearing a thong.'

His mother's eyebrows shot up. 'Why were you looking there?'

Inuyasha's face went a neon red as he tried to explain himself but settling on silence.

Izayoi smirked playfully, 'Maybe she's not wearing any underwear at all?'

Inuyasha blinked before his face went even redder.

The blonde smirked at Inuyasha. "You're even cuter than I thought you'd be."

Inuyasha averted his gaze as she inched towards him. She curled her hands around his ears and stroked them a little before he shoved her away.

His face a deep red. "D-DON'T TOUCH THEM!" He put his hands on his ears protectively.

Her emerald orbs fell to below the belt before his hands dropped to shield his Australia from her view. She smirked again.

"Who...who do you think you are?!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Fujiwara Hideko, your prospective bride," she brimmed with glee.

Izayoi and Inuyasha's eyes turned to Taisho ojii-dono. He smirked proudly, "The Fujiwara family have a prodigy daughter. The top universities worldwide are lined up for her. She's an excellent pianist and could be the best physicist the world has ever known. She has saved her family's company from bankruptcy time and time again. The first being when she was six."

"If she's so great," Inuyasha challenged, "How come she's isn't already engaged to Sesshomaru or something?"

Taisho ojii-dono huffed, "She's never shown an interest in boys before you. Her family wants her to make decisions for herself. Until now, they thought marriage would slow her down."

Izayoi's eyebrow rose.

"If she hadn't have emailed me personally on this matter," Taisho ojii-dono cleared his throat awkwardly, "She wouldn't even be here."

"Emailed you personally?" Izayoi repeated.

Hideko broke out into a grin, her eyes focused on Inuyasha.

"She told me that she...well...wanted to marry Inuyasha," Taisho ojii-dono continued, his awkwardness increasing, "And only him. At the time, I dismissed it because we had already chosen Izumi and she had appeared as some ordinary fan girl."

Inuyasha blinked in surprise. "Only me...?" They had never even met before today.

"Of course," Hideko replied, "Who else could I possibly want?

* * *

Reviewer/fan: "Hey, PC, what do you mean by his Australia?"

Me: "Well...what's a slang term for Australia?"

Reviewer/fan: "Down under?"

Me: "Now think about it."

Reviewer/fan: "His...down under?"

Me: *nods*

Reviewer/fan: O-O

* * *

Hideko Fujiwara, eh?

twianime01

Zak saturday 1

MerxDerx4ever

Tifa Sohma

airpeeps

Titiyuki

poems2songs

ohemgee123

LoVe23

Alice54

Karen072290

Kimmiko T.

FeudalGirl14


	27. Chapter 27: Fujiwara Hideko

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING BUT THAT OF WHICH I CREATED...which in this case is practically nothing...not anything worth while...not like Inuyasha or anything *sigh*

**The Plan**

Fujiwara Hideko is the new prospective bride? What kind of person is Hideko and does she pose any kind of threat to the plan? Does Inuyasha have the 'hots' for this busty blonde? And why is it she's so set on Inuyasha as a husband anyways? Read on to find out...

...

"Of course," Hideko replied, "Who else could I possibly want?"

Inuyasha and Izayoi blinked in surprise. Inuyasha sighed, "Why do you wa-...why am I the only...why are you so _set_ on me?"

Hideko flipped her hair. "Why wouldn't I be? You're a hanyou!"

Inuyasha looked even more confused. He cast a glance at Taisho ojii-dono. Everything he's every known about demons was being challenged by this one blonde.

"Did you know there are only 5 hanyous in _all_ of Japan?" Hideko exclaimed, "And to be married to one...our kids...our kids would be the only known quarter humans in all of Japan! Can you not see how amazing that would be?!"

Inuyasha blinked, "So I'm desirable only because I'm rare?" He was a little surprised. Sixty percent of all the hanyous in Japan live on his street.

"Well, I'm a collector," Hideko explained, "I _live_ for rare items. Therefore I _live_ for you." She smiled brightly at him but he only scowled.

Inuyasha sighed and looked away, irritated by her already. _She's somewhat better than Izumi. But there's no freaking way I'm marrying her._

Hideko took a step closer as Izayoi tried her best to refrain from growling. Hideko's hand reached for Inuyasha just as the door swung open.

Kagome took in the room and her eyes landed on the blonde. She noticed right away the emerald orbs focused on her. Then she noticed the rest of her. Kagome couldn't help but notice that this blonde chick was blessed far more than Kagome in various areas.

"Jealous?" the blonde's voice oozed sleazily.

Kagome's eyes narrowed and she puffed out her chest slightly in indignation. "Who are you?"

"Fujiwara Hideko," the blonde smiled, tilting her head slightly. She weaved her hand around Inuyasha's own. "Taisho-kun's prospective bride, and you?"

Inuyasha scoffed before pulling his arm out of her grip.

Kagome marched up and stood between Inuyasha and Hideko. "I'm Inuyasha's fiancee, Higurashi Kagome."

Hideko beamed, "Interesting. This is good, this is very good."

Kagome blinked, wondering if by some chance Taisho ojii-dono decided crazy people made better wives than mega-bitches.

"Anything worth having is worth fighting for," Hideko explained, "And everything grows in value if there's effort involved in obtaining it."

Kagome blinked, "What is she talking about?"

Inuyasha sighed again, "Kagome, let me explain Fujiwara-san to you. She is a collector and therefore adores rare items. I am a hanyou and there are only four others of my kind in the entirety of Japan."

Kagome's eyes narrowed even more. "So Inuyasha's just some collector's item to you?"

"Well-" Hideko began.

"Some...some...some _limited edition_ type of thing?" Kagome cut in furiously.

"Basically-" Hideko began again.

"Ultra rare Pokemon card?" Kagome snapped.

Hideko blinked in surprise. "What a-"

"Let me remind you that just as much he is a hanyou, he's a _person_ not some object or some fu- some toy in a Happy meal!" Kagome yelled, catching herself and trying to keep her temper in check.

Hideko sighed, "Why can't he be both?"

Kagome's teeth clenched as her hands twitched. She wanted to slap Hideko so badly. But she also wanted to present herself properly, especially since Taisho ojii-dono was around.

Izayoi stood forward and slapped Hideko's face. "Don't talk about my son like that, you fucking slut."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He had never heard his mom swear like that before. It sent this weird sense of excitement and fear through his veins. It was so cool.

Hideko blinked in surprise. She rubbed her cheek. "You've got a powerful punch, oka-san."

Izayoi pulled Inuyasha away from Hideko and into a tight embrace. "Don't you _dare_ call me that again. You're never gonna marry me son."

Hideko broke into a wider grin. "This really will be a challenge."

Just then, Inutaisho opened his front door. He sighed as he shook off his shoes. "Honey, I am so beat you won't...believe...it?" Inutaisho took in the scene before turning to his father. "Dad, what did you do know?"

Taisho ojii-dono smirked, "All I did was introduce Inuyasha to his new fiancee."

Inutaisho sighed before turning to Hideko with a polite smile. "Hello, I'm Taisho Inutaisho. Inuyasha's father." He shook her hand to the incredulous gazes of Izayoi, Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Fujiwara Hideko," Hideko beamed, "Nice to meet you Taisho otou-san."

Inutaisho sighed again, "Don't get to ahead of yourself now, Fujiwara-san."

Hideko smiled apologetically before correcting herself, "Taisho otou-sama."

Inutaisho's eyes narrowed slightly before he turned and headed to the kitchen.

Izayoi, however, holding Inuyasha even tighter, responded, "Fujiwara, I'm not sure you understand the definition of never."

Hideko smiled and tilted her head in a commercial fashion. "Of course I understand. I'm not sure _you_ understand, Taisho oka-chan. I plan to marry Taisho-kun. So I will. There is no never or can't or impossible for me. It's all a matter of when," she turned to Kagome with a polite grin, "I do enjoy a challenge however."

Kagome gritted her teeth.

Inuyasha sighed. _Figures Taisho ojii-dono would find someone just like him so that he won't have to work so hard at making me miserable._

Hideko held her hand out.

Kagome took it and shook it after taking a deep breath and replacing her scowl with a competitive smirk. "You know, Hideko, there's a first for everything. And I'm gonna prove it to you," she looked past Hideko to Taisho ojii-dono, "Both of you."

* * *

And now I'm sure you all hate Hideko more. But which one's worse, Hideko or Izumi?

Half-Demon-Cali

Karen072290

ohemgee123

poems2songs

Alice54

LoVe23

Kitkatka101

Sakura Lisel

Kimmiko T.

twianime01

FeudalGirl14

Tifa Sohma

airpeeps


	28. Chapter 28: Fujiwara Hideko Day 2

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING BUT THAT OF WHICH I CREATED...which in this case is practically nothing...not anything worth while...not like Inuyasha or anything *sigh*

**The Plan**

So we go from a fiancee who sees Inuyasha as her cash cow to a fiancee who sees Inuyasha as the toy in a Happy Meal. Seems Taisho ojii-dono really does have no intention of pairing Inuyasha off with someone who will really make him happy. Kagome's now got a new rival, obviously more challenging than the rest. Hideko is pretty and although a little pompous and blunt she doesn't seem to be as awful a person, right?

...

Inuyasha yawned and he stretched as he got up. He rubbed his eyes before glancing at his alarm. He smirked. _I could sleep for a little bit more._ As Inuyasha went to lie down, he felt a hand drag him back down suddenly. He found himself face-to-face with a pair of emerald orbs.

"Good morning sunshine, care to stay awhile longer?"

Inuyasha shot up and out of his bed. "Fu-Fujiwara! What are you doing in _my_ bed? _How_ did you get into my bed?!"

Hideko rolled her eyes as she slowly sat up, thankfully in flannel pyjamas. "Well, since I don't go to your school, I thought spending the night with you would make up for it."

Inuyasha shut his eyes. "Get out of my room."

Hideko sighed, "Geez, I didn't date rape you. I just laid down beside you. That's all." She got out of his bed and meandered towards the door.

"Get _out_ of my room," Inuyasha wanted her out before Eriko came in or something. He wouldn't want any to misunderstand.

Hideko cast one backward glance as she reached the doorway. "If you don't want me back," she smirked, "Lock your windows, sweetheart."

Inuyasha closed the door on her. He could imagine her amused smile on the other side of the door. He slumped down. "I take back what I said earlier. She is _far_ worse than Izumi." Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair. "Fujiwara-san is far more troublesome."

...

Inuyasha shut the door behind him, glad he hadn't seen hide nor hair of Hideko since his rude awakening. Then he turned to find two sets of angry female eyes on him. He blinked in surprise. "What?"

Eriko took a deep breath. "We saw that new fiancee of yours this morning."

"And?" Inuyasha wasn't understanding what they were getting at.

Kagome's body seem to tense up with anger. "She asked me if I had ever enjoyed a night with 'Taisho-kun'. Because she said hers was a blast last night."

Inuyasha sighed and rolled his eyes. "And if Izumi told you she and I did it til the break of dawn in Mexico, would you believe her?"

"No," Eriko answered, "Because she is a _proven_ bitch and you puke at the very idea. But from what I've seen of Fujiwara, was it? You probably-"

"Don't think so low of me," Inuyasha cut in.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "So, if she was lying about spending the night with you, why did she come from your house after going home with Taisho ojii-dono yesterday?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Promise you'll hear me out about this."

Eriko and Kagome exchanged glances.

"I'd rather not lie to either of you," Inuyasha pressed.

"Fine," Kagome replied.

Inuyasha paused for a moment to think about how to phrase the situation in the least scandalous fashion. "Last night, I went to sleep alone. This morning, when I woke up, I found Fujiwara-san in my bed. She was fully dressed. That is all."

Eriko smiled, "Oh, well then. That's not so bad."

"What did you do?" Kagome demanded.

Inuyasha blinked, "What?"

"_What did you do when you found her in your bed_?" Kagome repeated.

Eriko cast a glance at the _clearly_ jealous Kagome and a small smirk spread across her face.

Inuyasha sighed, "I kicked her out. Why are you making a big deal? I didn't do her last night. I didn't even know she was there until this morning."

"Nothing," Kagome replied, "I just wanted all the important details." Kagome realized she was sounding a little harsh on Inuyasha and that she should have had faith in him from the beginning. If he didn't want the plan to go through, Inuyasha would just tell her. But Kagome couldn't help the little bits of envy she felt at the thought of him and Hideko together. _Maybe because it's so possible..._ Kagome couldn't erase the inferiority she felt when she recalled Hideko. Kagome look down at herself before casting another glance at Inuyasha. _But stuff like that doesn't matter, right?_

...

"She needs a chill pill," Sango seethed, "Like just because you're an unmarried lonely fucking math teacher, there's no need to take it out me."

Inuyasha nodded. "I mean, like what the hell's that bitch's proble-" He blinked several times in surprise. His whole expression changed from pissed to annoyed as he spotted a blonde figure waiting at the school gate.

"What is it?" Sango followed his gaze, as did Eriko, Kagome and Miroku.

Kagome clenched her teeth.

Inuyasha sighed in defeat. "Fujiwara is waiting for me."

"Fujiwara?" Miroku and Sango repeated.

Eriko sighed, "Taisho ojii-dono's new pick for Inuyasha's future wife."

A grin spread on Miroku's face as Hideko became clearer and clearer. "She doesn't seem so bad to me."

Sango nonchalantly kicked him in the balls. "_You_ would think so."

Miroku turned to Inuyasha, "Yash, what's so bad about Fujiwara-chan?"

"Chan?" the girls repeated in disgust.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Other than the fact that I _already_ have a fiancee?"

Miroku sighed, "Well, obviously."

"Maybe the fact that she only likes me because I'm 20% of the hanyou population of Japan," Inuyasha added, "Or possibly the fact that she may be a giant slut and give me herpes? And the fact that she's too forward and aggressive?"

Miroku blinked, "How is being forward a bad thing?"

"Didn't I mention she might give me herpes? Or AIDS?" Inuyasha replied.

"You said possibly," Miroku pointed out.

Sango kicked Miroku in the balls again. "Shut up."

"TAISHO-KUN!" Hideko's hands waved frantically to gather his attention. She began to run towards him.

"Inuyasha," Miroku watched her run intently, "She's not wearing a bra."

Inuyasha sighed, "She doesn't seem to like those."

"Maybe because they don't have any big enough for-" Miroku was flipped mid-sentence.

Sango used her foot to crush Miroku's baby-makers. "SHUT UP!"

* * *

Double-update...technically...

LoVe23

anhimals

Diamond369

Karen072290

FeudalGirl14

twianime01

Kimmiko T.

Alice54

Kitkatka101

poems2songs


	29. Chapter 29: CHALLENGE

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING BUT THAT OF WHICH I CREATED...which in this case is practically nothing...not anything worth while...not like Inuyasha or anything *sigh*

**The Plan**

Hideko is a little clingy and quite a bit stalkerish, in only two days,she's made that quite clear. How will Inuyasha get her off his back? Can Kagome keep herself in check while Hideko's around? Can Hideko get any worse?

...

Hideko ran up and pulled Inuyasha into a sudden hug which he fought against the entire time. "I thought we should spend some time together after school Taisho-kun, so we can get to know each other better."

Inuyasha finally broke away from her embrace. "I don't see the point. Once I marry Kagome, we won't ever speak again."

Hideko blinked in surprise.

"What is it _that_ shocking that I don't wanna marry you?" Inuyasha snapped.

"You seem...a little disappointed," Hideko replied.

Inuyasha blinked. "What? No! No, I don't!" Inuyasha suddenly felt the fierce glares of Eriko, Sango and Kagome. He turned to them. "She's making it up! _I swear_!"

Hideko smirked, "I am." An amused giggle escaped her lips, "You girls are so gullible." She placed her hands seductively around Inuyasha's shoulders. "You should trust Taisho-kun way more. I mean, I was right there _in his bed_ and he jumped as far away from me as possible and simply kicked me out." She smiled at Inuyasha. "I've never seen a boy so pure in my entire lifetime."

Inuyasha tried to slip out of her grasp. "Don't be so surprised. My mama raised me better." Inuyasha's eyes widened as he felt Hideko's hands on his ears.

"You're _so_ cute!" Hideko cried.

Inuyasha tried pulling his ears away. "Let go!" Inuyasha's face went red as Hideko responded by rubbing them sensually.

Eriko sighed and looked away. She nudged Kagome forward, whispering, "Stop her before he climaxes right here."

Kagome blinked, "What?"

Eriko's dog ears twitched atop her head. "Our ears...they're not just sensitive to sound, you know."

Kagome's eyes blinked a few more times before she completely understood. Her face a deep shade of crimson she shoved Hideko away from Inuyasha. She stood defensively in between Inuyasha and Hideko. "L-LEAVE HIS EARS ALONE!" Kagome caught herself before she added something like 'temptress'.

Inuyasha sighed in relief. "Thanks Kagome."

Kagome refused to turn back to Inuyasha, lest she see something she'd rather not.

Hideko sat up on the ground. "Heh, finally stepped in, huh?"

Kagome glared at Hideko. "Why don't you just leave my boyfriend alone?!"

Eriko, Miroku and Sango simultaneously turned to Inuyasha who shrugged.

"Boyfriend? I thought he was your fiancee," Hideko remarked, smirking in amusement.

Kagome's face became even more flushed. "That's what I- whatever! Boyfriend, fiancee either way I'm walking down the aisle with him in a couple of weeks!"

Hideko's eyes narrowed in amusement. "We'll see about that Higurashi-san."

Kagome glared, "No, we won't."

...

Inuyasha sat down on his couch, still amazed. "I can't believe you did that, Kagome."

Kagome sighed, "Neither can I."

"Ooo!" Hideko moaned in pain as she collapsed onto Inuyasha's lap.

He tried frantically to push her off.

"C'mon, it's the _least_ you can do after your fiancee beat the crap out of me," Hideko whined.

"I didn't beat the crap outta you," Kagome snapped defiantly, "I just punched you in the face, picked you up and did a spinning kick to your side."

"Yeah, well it hurt like hell," Hideko complained, rubbing her sore side.

Inuyasha didn't relent in pushing her off. "You're _heavy_!"

Hideko pouted as she slowly got off. "You know, you never say that to a girl."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "It's the truth."

"You're lucky I'm demon otherwise I might've ended up in the hospital," Hideko reminded Kagome.

"I'd like you better in the hospital," Kagome grumbled.

Inuyasha sighed, "I'll go get my mother to dress your wounds."

Hideko smiled at Inuyasha gracefully as he headed up the stairs.

Kagome's eyes narrowed, "Wounds? Don't you just have bruises?"

Hideko held out her hand, her claws glistened slightly with blood. "You're not the only thing that can hurt me."

Kagome blinked in surprise. "You cut yourself...?"

Hideko smiled, "I'm not just someone who gets things without work. The harder I work, the sweeter the prize."

"What?" Kagome responded.

Hideko sighed, "Why do you think Kurochi-san and Taisho-kun didn't get along?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Because Izumi was a bitch."

"Why do think Inuyasha thought she was such a bitch?" Hideko tried.

Kagome sighed. _Wasn't the answer obvious?_ "Because she _was_ such a bitch."

Hideko swallowed back frustration. "Why do you think she was such a bitch?"

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know, maybe she was born that way."

Hideko smirked, shaking her head. "No, she was _raised_ that way." Hideko cleared her throat, "Kurochi-san is what some people would call a real "Japanese beauty". Thus, her good looks got her whatever she wanted when she was little and as she grew. Then boys started to give her money and she noticed money could also give her whatever she wanted. So she figured with good looks, money and some power nothing was beyond her reach." Hideko couldn't help her disapproving sigh, "Naturally, when Taisho ojii-dono approached her telling her she would marry Taisho-kun. She thought that she wouldn't have to do a thing. Inuyasha will fall for her good looks and even if he didn't, he wouldn't oppose Taisho ojii-dono even if his life depended on it."

Kagome sighed. That did sound like Izumi.

"Since Taisho-kun was just her one-way ticket to a fortune beyond her wildest dreams," Hideko continued, "That's how she treated him. I'm not going to make that mistake."

Kagome's eyes narrowed, "So you're going to force yourself on him? You think that'll work?"

"Taisho ojii-dono said that I've never really shown an interest in boys before," she smirked, "But that's not necessarily true. I've learned a lot about boys through experience. You see, I've had tons of boyfriends before. I've just never really been serious about anyone before Taisho-kun."

Kagome blinked. She was actually expecting Hideko to say 'no, of course not. I was just teasing earlier' or something to that effect. Not actually stress Kagome's initial thoughts on her sluttiness. "...you didn't answer my question."

Hideko broke out into a bright smile and cocked her head to the side. "I plan on taking something from him, something that no one else has yet. Does that answer your question?"

Kagome blinked in confusion before it hit her. Her eyes widened and her face reddened slightly. "You couldn't _possibly_ mean that you're gonna-"

"My mother told me that I better just leave it, since they'll heal anyway and then muttered under her breath that'd she'd like you to fuck off," Inuyasha answered as he headed down the stairs, "I acted as though I didn't hear that last part." Inuyasha blinked as he took in the scene and Kagome's face. "What? She didn't come onto you too, did she?"

* * *

Yes, finally more The Plan. And just what is it that Hideko means by 'something no one else has yet'...? The intrigue...

Starpower01

Jarri Scythe

airpeeps

BijouCullen

Shorte is Jappa

Half-Demon-Cali

Kitkatka101

Diamond369

inukag-lover1600

BandGeek99

twianime01

Kimmiko T.

Karen072290

ohemgee123

OrigamiDresses

huntermac0218

Alice54

Evil-Chibi-Tiffy

Tifa Sohma

raye85

FeudalGirl14

LoVe23

poems2songs

inu4ever

inu-yusukekaiba102


	30. Chapter 30: Fine

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING BUT THAT OF WHICH I CREATED...which in this case is practically nothing...not anything worth while...not like Inuyasha or anything *sigh*

**The Plan**

Hideko seems to have threatened Inuyasha's purity and, of course, he has no clue. Will Kagome manage to stop her in time? Will Inuyasha manage to resist? Will Taisho ojii-dono finally have his way? How will things turn out as their wedding day inches closer and closer?

...

Kagome slammed her front door as Sango headed up the stairs. "ARGH!" Kagome screamed in frustration. Another day of Hideko trauma.

Sango sighed, masking her chuckle. _Ah Kagome, how you amuse me._ "Shall we start the project now?"

"I can't _stand_ that woman!" Kagome seethed.

Sango rolled her eyes as Kagome opened her bedroom door for Sango. Sango watched from Kagome's desk chair as Kagome flounced onto her bed and preceded to cry out in frustration once more. Sango sighed, "Honestly, Kagome, why do you hate Hideko so much?"

"Why? Why! Why else?! She's so...so damn slutty!" Kagome snapped, standing up abruptly, "Did you see that fucking tube top she was sporting this morning? Her freaking utters were freaking trying to break free! She's already 'va-va-voom!" here Kagome used hand gestures to accentuate her point, "without wearing short, tight clothes like that! And did you see the way she was _all over_ Inuyasha?! How about giving him some personal space, you fucking whore! AUGH!"

Sango giggled in amusement. "Wow, Kagome."

"He's _my_ fiancee! And her damn tits can't change that!" Kagome cried then her face fell as she remembered Inuyasha's deep blush, "Or at least I hope so."

"Kagome?" Sango tilted her head in curiosity.

"Ah...who am I kidding?" Kagome slumped back onto the bed, "She drop dead gorgeous and she's smarter than me. And, well, she's got everything I _don't_ have and _more_ of what I do." Again, Kagome used hand gestures to demonstrate.

"Except self-respect, clearly," Sango muttered.

"How could Inuyasha _not_ fall for her?" Kagome sighed, "And of _course_ she'll fall for him."

Sango stared out the window as she caught sight of something. Her eyebrows furrowed. "Of course...?" She didn't allude to her distraction, however, and continued to engage in her conversation with Kagome.

"Well, think about it," Kagome replied, "His darn mother raised him to be too damn irresistible! He's actually pretty damn smart book-wise, he's athletic and funny and handsome and cute! He can cook and clean! And he's just plain hot without any of those skills! C'mon, how can you _not_ like all of that?"

Sango turned back to Kagome with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Kagome responded.

"Playback what you just said."

"What?"

"No, before that."

Kagome rewinded the conversation and replayed that piece of the conversation in her mind. As she did, her face grew redder and redder. She used words like irresistible, handsome, cute and hot to describe Inuyasha, pretty much all at once. "Sh-shut up! Don't tell me you disagree with any of it!"

Sango's eyes narrowed. "I'm not even going to dignify that last insinuation with a response."

"A-as I was saying, if you think about they're bound to fall in love with each other!" Kagome continued.

Sango sighed, "I'm not going to lie to you and pretend to be oblivious about this little plan of yours. By now, I'm sure everyone knows. Even Fujiwara-san. So, why would that be so bad? Wouldn't that accomplish your mission? Wasn't the whole point of this to give Inuyasha a chance to pick his own wife, to pick someone who wants to be with? So if he _wants_ to be with Fujiwara-san, what's the harm?"

"What's the-!" Kagome found herself at a loss at how to answer that.

"_One day, Inuyasha's going to find that true love of his and you'll be tossed aside." _

"I just...I just don't want it to be _Hideko_, that's all!" Kagome snapped defiantly, "I mean, think about it, _Hideko_!There's no way I'm about to let that happen!"

Sango sighed, again, "Are you _sure_ that's why? C'mon Kagome, after your clear envy and 'subtle' attraction to Inuyasha, you think I'm gonna believe that. Kagome, stop using this plan to hide your feelings."

"_You saw this whole dilemma, you saw this whole arranged marriage deal as a chance to horde Inuyasha for yourself."_

Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but shut it.

"_Anything you want, I'll give you."_

"_Inuyasha, Taisho Inuyasha."_

Kagome sighed in defeat. "Fine, I like him. A lot."

"Kagome," Sango pressed.

"I love him, okay?!" Kagome cried, "Head over heels in love with him! I want to marry him more than anything else, more than _anyone_ else and I certainly won't give him up to the likes of Hideko! There, are you happy?!"

Sango smiled, "Of course. For you."

Kagome grabbed her backpack and began to pull out her notebook. "Fine, can we start the work on the history?"

"Ah yes, but first," Sango answered, "I feel you should know something, I caught sight of Fujiwara-san crawling into Inuyasha's room."

"_I plan on taking something from him, no one else has yet."_

"What?!" Kagome stood up abruptly, "When?!"

"Right before you unwittingly admitted how attractive you find Inuyasha," Sango replied, "Why is this really bad?"

"_I plan on taking something from him, no one else has yet."_

Kagome cried, "OF COURSE! I MAY BE TOO LATE!" Kagome started full out sprinting out of the house, repeating swear words under her breath. Hideko's words echoed in her mind over and over and over again, fuelling her even more. "I'm not going to let her do that! I'm _not_!"

When she reached Inuyasha's front door, she realized sadly it was locked. She began to furiously ring the doorbell and knock on the door. And to her despair, she realized that Inuyasha and Hideko were probably the only ones at home. She looked up at Inuyasha's window and quickly disposed of the idea of climbing up to it. She looked across the street. "Eriko, please come through for me this once!" She prayed as she sped across the street.

* * *

Cliffy...MWA HA HA HA HA HA! (or as the Japanese do it, KU KU KU KU KU1 UFU FU FU FU FU FU!)

Kint0

Catie

ohemgee123

Karen072290

mika

Shorte is Jappa

twianime01

poems2songs

LoVe23

Alice54

raye85

FeudalGirl14

Leena-Kun

Tifa Sohma

90210flordelmar

DarkFlameHazeAlchemist

Kitkatka101

Kimmiko T.


	31. Chapter 31: Let's Have Some Fun

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING BUT THAT OF WHICH I CREATED...which in this case is practically nothing...not anything worth while...not like Inuyasha or anything *sigh*

**The Plan**

Inuyasha's purity is indeed in deep danger. Will Kagome manage to come save him in time? Will Hideko manage to get her way? Will it even work?

...

Inuyasha collapsed on his bed and shut his eyes. He wasn't going to worry about homework, the plan, Izumi, Hideko, Taisho ojii-dono or life until after his nap. He hadn't had a day like this in so long, it was refreshing.

"Taisho-kun," a voice cooed.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open to find Hideko directly on top of him. "Fujiwara-san, get _out_."

"Aww, but Taisho-kun," she pouted and seductively traced her fingers in a circle on his chest, "I just wanted to spend a wi'l bit of time with you."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, "I really don't care, I'd really like to get some sleep and-" Inuyasha was cut off by Hideko pressing her lips against his. He moved his hands to push her off when she grabbed them and held them above his head. He could feel her tying them to the headrest and began to struggle. She deepened the kiss and he felt his awareness of what was going on began to fade.

Hideko smirked as Inuyasha slowly stopped struggling. She pulled away. Inuyasha scowled at her.

"Untie me right now," he ordered.

Hideko blinked in surprise. "Why, is Taisho-kun not a big fan of bondage?"

Inuyasha glared. "This isn't a joke. Seriously, let me go. And no, _Taisho-kun is not_. So untie me!"

Hideko smirked and her hands swam up and down his body. "Aw...I was planning to have so much _fun_ with you today."

Inuyasha took a deep breath and tried his best not to react. "Well, you're just gonna have to cancel those plans, because I just wanna sleep."

Hideko pouted, "But you won't even have to do _anything_," She smirked seductively, "Just sit back and let Hideko do _all _the work." She pulled Inuyasha's shirt up over his head.

Inuyasha's scowl never faded. "Fujiwara-san, I am being a hundred percent fucking serious. Untie me. Do you honestly think anything is going to tip in your favour if you continue?"

Hideko shrugged, "I hope so but even if you still don't wanna marry me," her seductive smile returned, "At least I got to have some _fun_ along the way." She blew on his ear.

Inuyasha again, resisted reaction. Although, he couldn't help the shiver down his spine when her breath tickled his ears. "You talk as though I'm about to let you have your...as if I'm about to let this happen."

"You're a half demon," Hideko sighed as she stroked his cheek, "I have twice your demonic power, maybe even more. You're tied down. What can you do?"

Inuyasha began to growl.

Hideko ran her hands through his hair. "Calm down, this is going to be a lot of fun." Inuyasha clenched his teeth as her hands traced his abs. Hideko made a little squealing sound. "Taisho-kun is _so _muscular." She licked her lips.

And again, despite Inuyasha's attempts at being neutral, a shiver ran down his spine. "Fujiwara-san, I'm fucking warning you."

Hideko's hands began to fumble with his belt. "Warning me? Are you really in a position to be saying that?"

Inuyasha began to growl again.

Hideko caught the look in his eyes. "Sorry," she slowly sat up.

Inuyasha blinked in surprise.

"Taisho-kun would probably prefer that I do this with my mouth, right?" And Hideko thus began to unbuckle his belt with her mouth.

Inuyasha tried to force back the blush spreading across his face. "Y-You think I'm just gonna sit here and _watch_ you do this to me?"

Hideko spit out the belt. "That's _precisely_ what I _know_ you'll do." Then she went back down to unzip his pants with her mouth.

Inuyasha tried again to struggle from the ropes. He hide his smile as he felt the ropes loosen. Hideko lifted her head up as she successfully unzipped his pants.

"Now it's time for the _real_ fun to begin," She smirked just before pressing her lips onto Inuyasha's again.

Inuyasha tried to fight back against her kiss while simultaneously struggling out of the ropes. _Yes, I'm almost free._ Then he felt Hideko's tongue burst into his mouth. "Mmmm-!" He tried to focus on struggling but... his hands fell from above his head to his side.

Hideko smirked. _No longer struggling, are we?_

"HIDEKO, GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY FIANCE!"

Inuyasha and Hideko turned to find Kagome standing at the doorway, after having kicked it open. Inuyasha couldn't believe the relief that came out of him when he saw Kagome standing there. Hideko, however, sat up and took in the sight of Kagome cynically.

"Hey, Higurashi-chan!" Hideko beamed.

Kagome scowled, "I am giving you five fucking seconds to get the hell off of him."

Hideko tilted her head in wonder. "Oh and what will you do after those five fucking seconds?" Hideko saw the glowing white aura around Kagome's hands. "Ah! A miko is what we have here! And I would be so much more afraid, if it wasn't painfully clear that you have no clue how to use those powers of yours."

Kagome clenched her teeth and her spiritual aura spiked. "You fucking bitch." Hideko was right, though, Kagome had no clue how to use her spiritual powers.

Inuyasha looked between the two with slight irritation. He was beginning to feel like a damsel in distress. He put his shirt back on and picked up his belt and re-fastened it. He stood up and re-zipped his fly. He stretched a little.

Hideko took a menacing step towards Kagome. "What's poor little miko girl to do?"

Kagome swung her arms and caused Hideko to step back. "Even if I don't know exactly how to use them, I can still hurt you like this."

Hideko rolled her eyes. "Some half-assed hero you turned out to be."

Inuyasha scowled, "I **don't** _need_ a hero."

Hideko's eyes widened as she suddenly felt Inuyasha's leg send her own feet out from under her.

"Fujiwara-san, while you were saving your family's fucking company, my dad was training me to use what little demonic power I _do_ have. And my mama, she was teaching me self-defence." Inuyasha quickly caught Hideko before she hit the ground.

Hideko stared at Inuyasha with wide eyes. Her face started to redden.

_WTF?_ Inuyasha blinked and quickly dropped her, but again changed his mind last second and caught her with his foot.

Kagome scowled, "Just _drop_ her already."

"I _can't_, my mother taught me better than that," Inuyasha complained, "Why do you think I've never socked Izumi in the face?"

Kagome grumbled, "I'm sure your mother wouldn't hate you if you dropped Hideko off a fifty-foot building."

Hideko blinked. "You're _so _COOL!" Hideko gushed.

Inuyasha blinked.

Kagome's eyes widened. _The fuck?_

Inuyasha couldn't help the bad feeling looming in his stomach. _I get the feeling thing's just got far worse..._

* * *

And the fans say....?

Kimmiko T.

xGehk

Diamond369

Kitkatka101

twianime01

Karen072290

poems2songs

raye85

xxBlackened-Angel-of-the-Skyxx

Jappa

FeudalGirl14

LoVe23

Kint0

airpeeps

Alice54


	32. Chapter 32: It's Not Okay

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING BUT THAT OF WHICH I CREATED...which in this case is practically nothing...not anything worth while...not like Inuyasha or anything *sigh*

**The Plan**

Inuyasha managed to escape rape, thanks to Kagome and no thanks to Hideko. However, it seems Hideko won't quit, how long will she latch on before Inuyasha can shake her free?

...

Inuyasha walked, his head deep in thought. Yesterday, he was almost raped if you get real technical about it. And that wasn't something that was over his head, he realized that with deep irritation. _Almost raped by a girl. Full demon or not, I could have...no, I should have been able to fight back and win. It shouldn't have been anywhere as close as it was..._

_Inuyasha tried to fight back against her kiss while simultaneously struggling out of the ropes. _Yes, I'm almost free._ Then he felt Hideko's tongue burst into his mouth. "Mmmm-!" He tried to focus on struggling but... his hands fell from above his head to his side._

"_HIDEKO, GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY FIANCE!" _

_Inuyasha and Hideko turned to find Kagome standing at the doorway, after having kicked it open._

Inuyasha sighed. _And I...if Kagome hadn't have burst in...how far would I have let Hideko go?_

"Taisho-kun, wait up!"

Inuyasha didn't even turn as Hideko raced to catch up with him. _Fujiwara-san...ugh...just what I need. My 'attempted-rapist' who half-seduced me is now crushing on me like some little girl...fml..._

Kagome, beside him, seemed to also be channelling similar irritation. Her eyebrow twitched as Hideko skipped over to Inuyasha. She turned to Hideko with a cold glare. "Why the hell are you even here? After what you pulled yesterday, you're lucky you're not _in jail_!"

Inuyasha decided not to comment on that. In all honesty, the only reason Inuyasha hasn't called the cops on Hideko is to save face. How could hold his head up high if everyone knew what happened yesterday? He couldn't, not at school and certainly not even of Taisho ojii-dono or Sesshomaru. Inuyasha decided he wouldn't even tell his parents. It's not like it's that big a deal? She didn't actually do anything if you think about it. It's not something anyone really needs to know about it.

Hideko sighed, "You're right, Higurashi-chan. I am grateful that Taisho-kun decided not to call the cops on me. What I did yesterday was really selfish and I apologize to Taisho-kun whole-heartedly." Hideko grabbed onto Inuyasha's arm. "I just want to savour a bit more of Taisho-kun's kindness."

Kagome made a face. "_Savour_ his kindness?"

Inuyasha easily pulled his arm out of her grip. _Why am I so weak? To let something like that happen? What if it wasn't me that was being 'raped' but Kagome? Would I even be able to protect her? Or will I fall short __like yesterday? _

Hideko blushed. "Yes, Taisho-kun is so kind and so cool, it's a wonder how all of it fits in such a convenient and attractive package," she gushed.

Kagome blinked as it dawned on her.

"_His darn mother raised him to be too damn irresistible! He's actually pretty damn smart book-wise, he's athletic and funny and handsome and cute! He can cook and clean! And he's just plain hot without any of those skills! C'mon, how can you_ not_ like all of that?"_

"_And of _course _she'll fall for him."_

_No! No! No!_ Kagome's mind screamed. _She can't be, she can't be!_

Inuyasha sighed as they neared the school. He turned to Hideko, acknowledging her presence for the first time. "Go home, _your_ home, now, Fujiwara-san!"

"Do I have to?" Hideko whined, "Can't I just wait here until school ends?"

Kagome whipped around to Hideko. "You _heard_ what he said! Go home and don't come back! Rapist!"

Inuyasha turned Kagome with a sigh before turning back to Hideko. "You shouldn't even be here in the first place. Go home."

"I will if you call me Hideko!" Hideko bargained.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. He grabbed Kagome's arm. "Let's go, Kagome." They started to head towards the school.

Hideko pouted, "C'mon! You call Higurashi-chan by her first name!"

"I'm MARRYING her!" Inuyasha replied as they passed the school gates and Kagome blew a raspberry at Hideko.

Eriko stood there, impatiently. "What took you two so long?! I had to go without you and missed on all the Inu-Kag-ness!"

Inuyasha and Kagome blinked, disgusted by the term 'Inu-Kag-ness'.

Eriko blinked as she took in Inuyasha again. "Inuyasha, did something happen?"

Inuyasha let go of Kagome's arm. "What? No, nothing happened."

Eriko placed her hands on her hips. "Inuyasha, something _definitely_ happened. You look distressed!"

"My wedding is in two weeks, shouldn't I be distressed?" Inuyasha replied.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha.

Eriko looked between Kagome and Inuyasha. "Well, for one, if it's the wedding, why is Kagome giving you that strange look? For two, since you're not doing much else besides saying 'I do', what could you possibly be worried about?"

Inuyasha glared at Kagome before glaring at Eriko. "There's lots of things, like the fact that in two weeks, I'll be a married man. There's also tests coming up, Taisho ojii-dono still hasn't approved of Kagome, Hideko is still stalking me and I'm sure Izumi is waiting to make a comeback. I'm fifteen years old, I could be worrying about my body image and other puberty stuff like wet freaking dreams...when you're a teenager you've got lots to be worried about! When you're about to become a teenaged husband in the twenty-first century, you've got lots more to be worried about! Not everyone is as freaking carefree as you, Eriko!"

Eriko blinked. "Now I _know_ something is up with you, Inuyasha. I'm your best friend, trust me!"

Inuyasha looked away. _Because you're my best friend, you'll just make a huge fuss over nothing. _"It's not really any of your business."

"So there _is_ something," Eriko smirked and then turned to Kagome, "And Kagome, here, knows all about it."

Inuyasha stood defensively in front of Kagome. "You pester her and I _kill_ you."

Eriko blinked. "Did something happen to Kagome?!"

"What happened to Kagome?" Sango asked as Miroku and then Ayumi, Eri and Yuka, overhearing, joined them.

"Kagome, are you okay? What happened?" the three buzzed around her.

Inuyasha sighed, "Nothing happened to her."

Kagome nodded, "_I'm_ alright."

Inuyasha turned to her sharply. "What's that supposed to mean? I'm perfectly fine."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Perfectly fine? Then how is it Eriko knows straight away that's something's wrong? It's bothering you, isn't it?"

"Not...not for the reasons you think, okay?" Inuyasha replied, "Let it go, it's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big a deal?!" Kagome cried, "It's a-" her voice stopped abruptly when she caught Inuyasha's expression. She realized everyone was staring, everyone.

"Shut up, Kagome," Inuyasha seethed through clenched teeth.

Kagome's eyes fell to her feet. She clenched her teeth. _This is all...everything is all Hideko's fault..._

* * *

Thus, all my reviewers hate Hideko more, I assume?

Diamond369

Flannery16

Angela

Half-Demon-Cali

CoolAngel90

Kint0

conan-inuyasha

twianime01

Brynn Dragt

Karen072290

poems2songs

Renting

LoVe23

Kimmiko T.

Jappa

Alice54

Tifa Sohma

xxBlackened-Angel-of-the-Skyxx

Kitkatka101

dbzgtfan2004

FeudalGirl14


	33. Chapter 33: Arguments

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING BUT THAT OF WHICH I CREATED...which in this case is practically nothing...not anything worth while...not like Inuyasha or anything *sigh*

**The Plan**

Inuyasha is trying desperately to keep 'that incident' from spreading around, from worrying people, from 'becoming a big deal' but Kagome, however, thinks quite the opposite. His friends and family _should_ know, it's _already_ worrying her and it _is_ a big deal. Because of their opposing opinions, they seem to be budding heads and Kagome in her distressed and enraged state will be the first to put the blame on Hideko, because of course, in one way it _is_ her fault. Will Hideko harness this opportunity to slip into Inuyasha's heart or has her chance come and gone? Will Eriko and the others figure out what's bothering Inuyasha? Will Inuyasha and Kagome manage to put this aside before the wedding? Can this spiral into something that would threaten the plan? And Kagome's aspiring love? Can things get any worse?

...

After school, Kagome couldn't help but pull Inuyasha aside. "Inuyasha, I don't want you to be mad at me."

Inuyasha tried to pull from her grip. "I'm _not_ mad at you."

Kagome wasn't convinced but she didn't want to press the matter. "Good, now the next problem."

Inuyasha groaned, "_Next_ problem?" Inuyasha just wanted to go home and have the nap he was _supposed_ to have the day that Hideko...well...the day 'that incident' occurred. He wanted to clear his head. He wanted an escape just for a little bit. He bought heavy duty chains the other day and figured they'd subdue lovesick Hideko, he didn't think he'd need them for worrywart Kagome too.

"Yes, that whole bit about that...that Hideko thing not being a big deal!" Kagome hissed.

Inuyasha sighed, "It isn't, at least to me, and that's all that matters. If the very vic-...if the person _directly_ involved doesn't give a rat's ass, then why should you?"

Kagome blinked as she noticed Inuyasha's avoidance of the word victim. "Well, the person 'directly involved' is _my_ fiancee."

Inuyasha scowled. _Stop caring already. Just leave it alone! It's not gonna happen again so leave it the hell alone Kagome. She didn't actually rape me! _"Your _pretend_ fiancee."

Kagome's eyes widened and her grip loosened. "AH, that's right...the plan and all..."

Inuyasha blinked in surprise. "Kagome?" Inuyasha reached out his hand for Kagome.

Kagome slapped it away. "Well, maybe I don't wanna _pretend_ anymore!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "K-Kagome?"

"Why don't you just go be _real_ fiances with that fucking rapist of yours!" Kagome snapped, "The rape isn't a big deal, huh? Huh? Well it _was_ to me. But since _none_ of this is real to you, then I'll drop it. And you too. You're right, you don't have the right to fucking use me and then throw me away, you fucking son of bitch!"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, "My mother's a saint! But hell, if you don't wanna pretend anymore, that's fucking fine with me! Yeah, let's just cancel the fucking thing that's like fucking two weeks away! It's not like any of this was _real_! And maybe I should go and marry the fucking slut! Maybe I should throw myself at her like you all imagine I do!"

Kagome staggered backwards.

"You know I already gave you a chance to call it a quits, but you said _no_, it's better off this way for the both of us," Inuyasha continued, "But if it's making you this fucking miserable, then you should have just said so! You didn't need to bring my mother into this. But you know what? I'm not gonna complain! Why would I want to marry such a fucking lying, PMS-y bitch like you? I'm better off with hormone-crazed, sleazy, slutty genius rapist, aren't I?" Inuyasha turned away and then looked at her with cold eyes that reminded her of the dinner catastrophe, "You wanna abort the plan? Fine, this engagement is _cancelled_ and _so _is our friendship." He stormed off.

And Kagome sunk to her knees as she realized what a horrible mistake she made. She cast him away in irritation and maybe in hopes that he'd apologize or talk it out. But this whole incident made her remember something.

"_Without the money, chances are, you two wouldn't even be engaged."_

That this feeling, this pain in her chest, they're weren't something Inuyasha was feeling too. And that if she said no, he'd drop her just like that, this isn't a real engagement. It's a fake engagement, it's a decoy engagement, it's to buy him time. And worst of all, worse than knowing she just threw away her chances of marrying him, she knew she also threw away his chance of marrying someone he cared about.

"All because of fucking Hideko and my stupid jealousy," Kagome felt the tears spill from eyes, "Now I've thrown everything away...for both of us..."

When Inuyasha returned, it was clear to everyone that he was worse than before. He wasn't just distant, he wasn't just distressed. Eriko blinked and headed toward him with a tender expression, "Is something up?"

"Hell fucking yeah," Inuyasha responded.

Eriko traded anxious looks with Miroku and Sango. On one hand, this was certainly different than before, he was admitting there was an issue here. On the other hand, an f-bomb from Inuyasha's mouth wasn't an everyday thing. Eriko bit her lip before asking, "What?"

"I don't know how to tell my mother the wedding's off."

There was a tense silence that followed before Sango repeated, "The...the wedding's off?"

"Kagome just broke it off a few minutes ago," Inuyasha answered with a surprising nonchalance, "Another problem would be taking Hideko as fiancee after all the shit I put up with...and then there's Hideko..."

"Hideko?" Miroku's eyebrow rose at the sudden drop in formality.

Inuyasha swallowed and it was the first sign he showed that this really bothered him. You could see the pain, hurt and anger flicker in his eyes. "Well, without Kagome, there's no real reason for me _not_ to marry her. I might as well get used to calling my wife-to-be by her first name."

"Are you serious? Kagome tells you she doesn't want to do it and that's it, you give up?" Eriko's bangs covered her face as her shoulders shook.

"I'm not going to force her to do anything she doesn't want to. Besides, you weren't there. Kagome made it fucking clear how little she wanted to go through this," Inuyasha struggled to keep the rage out of his voice, "And I'm not about to force her to go on with this fucking charade any longer. Everyone knows this all a fucking farce anyways. She can't put up with it anymore. She can't put up with _me_ anymore. So I'm not going to fucking make her. She can go be with whoever the hell she wants now."

Sango felt this tight feeling seize her chest. "But she wants to marry you..." she breathed.

Inuyasha wasn't done yet. "And now...and now, I'm...I'm going to marry Fujiwara Hideko or whoever the hell Taisho ojii-dono wants to me to marry! If he wants me to marry a fucking cow, I'll do it, it's fine! Love isn't fucking important to me anymore!"

Eriko blinked, that last statement took her by surprise. "Inuyasha-"

"Because all fucking women will cast you aside when you least fucking expect and when you fucking need them the most...except my Mama," Inuyasha finished as he stormed home.

Eriko, Miroku and Sango stood there in awe of the volcanic eruption of Inuyasha. Sango sighed and ran her hand through her hair, "I'll go back to the school and find Kagome, sort this out."

"His mama..." Miroku repeated.

Eriko sighed, "I'll chase after Inuyasha and sort _him_ out." She hurried to catch up to him.

"Except his mama," Miroku repeated once again, still dumbfounded.

* * *

Again, sorry for the f-bombs and to be honest, I intended this chapter to go a completely different direction. When I started it, what I envisioned was either Kagome and Inuyasha talking it out and understanding each other or...Kagome blurting he was raped....but then this horror struck me...and I rolled with it...sorry?

hanyougirl1235

inu4ever

Kint0

airpeeps

Diamond369

Kimmiko T.

ichigosgurl196

BijouCullen

ohemgee123

Brynn Dragt

Half-Demon-Cali

twianime01

poems2songs

hms5375

Kitkatka101

xxBlackened-Angel-of-the-Skyxx

Tifa Sohma

Alice54

MerxDerx4ever

FeudalGirl14

Oh and no Hideko...and maybe double update?


	34. Chapter 34: His Pain

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING BUT THAT OF WHICH I CREATED...which in this case is practically nothing...not anything worth while...not like Inuyasha or anything *sigh*

**The Plan**

THE ENGAGMENT IS CANCELLED? THE PLAN...ABORTED? THEIR FRIENDSHIP THROUGH? Does this truly mean the plan is finished? Will this have a not-so-happy ending? Will Inuyasha marry Hideko? And Kagome, will her heart heal? Will Inuyasha's now clouded view of women ever clear? Is this really the end of the plan? Or can Eriko and Sango prompt Inuyasha and Kagome to work it out?

...

"Because all fucking women will cast you aside when you least fucking expect it and when you fucking need them the most...except my Mama," I finished before leaving. Mama...Mama...what happened? What happened to the Kagome who pulled through for me? Who spat in Taisho ojii-dono's face? Who stood up for me?

"_I think there's already been enough name-calling on your part."_

"_You're right, you don't have the right to fucking use me and then throw me away, you fucking son of bitch!"_

"_Don't forget this whole plan was sorta my idea. I volunteered myself." _

"_Well, maybe I don't wanna pretend anymore!"_

"_No. I'm not going to be paid to abandon Inuyasha!"_

Liar. Fucking liar.

I tried to push away the tears that were oddly piling up in my eyes. This wasn't real, it was all just a plan. It failed...move on and accept it. Taisho ojii-dono gets his way...like always. How does Kagome make this any different? My hand rose to my heart as a sharp pang hit it.

"_Do you really think all this is about your stupid plan?"_

Yes, of course...that's all it ever was. I pushed aside Eriko's words, she didn't know what she was taking about...she never knew what she was taking about. She's Eriko.

"Inuyasha!"

I heard her voice call to me. She just wants to fix all of this. She thinks marrying Kagome is something I want. Something we both want. But Kagome made it clear that's not what she wants...

"_Is the plan why you don't want Taisho ojii-dono to separate you and Kagome?"_

I finally reached my house. But I couldn't open the door. All these stupid feelings were swirling it inside of me. All these contradictory thoughts were confusing me. I don't care about Kagome...not _that _way. I'm upset, yes...but only because I have to seal my life away with Fujiwara-san...and surrender my free will to Taisho ojii-dono. That's all. This has nothing to do with Kagome. It never had anything to do with Kagome.

"_There must be something wrong with it. For it to spread such a good feeling just from being held and then a bad feeling that just when someone lets go. There's definitely something wrong with it."_

Stop. Stop confusing me! Stop confusing me with other people's words...with my own words...stop it... I reached for the door because Mama would sort this out. Mama will sort all of this out. But my hand wouldn't turn the doorknob. I couldn't bring myself to even unlock the door.

"_I don't say anything because I adore the idea of you two getting hitched."_

Mama will say the same things as Eriko. Everyone will say exactly what Eriko wants to say to me. I should apologize...I should say sorry..._I_ should understand Kagome. Because Kagome _never_ does anything wrong. Kagome's _always_ the only person who's feeling get cared about. I felt my knees give in and I slumped against the door and waited. I waited for Eriko, I waited for her to say exactly what I know she's going to say. Maybe if I hear her out, I'll be able to convince myself that all this is for Kagome and I'm not hurt at all. That I'm not bothered at all.

Eriko caught up and it took a long while for her to catch her breath. "Inuyasha, you said I don't get it because I wasn't there...so make me get it, Inuyasha. Tell me what happened."

I blinked. She actually wanted to hear me out? To hear my entire side of the story? "No...no judgement?"

Eriko nodded and I opened my mouth to explain but if I did, I'd have to explain to her about 'that incident'. Eriko doesn't have to know about that incident. It will only make her worry over nothing. Like Kagome was.

"_I'm only telling you because I want you to live your life right, my whole family does. Your life is important to me. And it's important to Kagome too. Else, she wouldn't be going through all this for you."_

My head slumped. Yeah, right. That's why she broke it off. "Kagome...Kagome was being oversensitive about it. She wouldn't stop worrying about it. And she wouldn't shut up about it. I hated hearing her repeat it like that. Talk about it like that. Like I was a victim. I don't wanna think about it like I was a victim."

Eriko seemed like she was waiting for me to explain what I was a victim of. Fat chance of that. Not today.

"I tried to tell her to let it go. It wasn't any of her business. And if I didn't care, neither should she. But she used...she told me because she was my fiancee that it was a big deal. And I..." I trailed off. Here is where Eriko will judge me. She won't be able to help herself. She'll scold me. She'll yell at me. She'll tell me it was _my_ fault without listening to the rest. She'll be too caught up in those three words to listen to the rest,

"What did you do, Inuyasha?" Her voice was tender now but in a moment she'd look at me, convinced I'm the bad guy this time.

I stood up, I wasn't in the mood for this shit, not now. "Never mind." I turned to open the door. Maybe Mama will listen to it all, she's _my_ mother after all, not Kagome's.

"Inuyasha," Eriko pressed, grabbing a hold of my arm.

I turned around. "You're just gonna lecture me if you hear the next part. You're going to make me feel worse and you're going to forget about _my_ pain."

Eriko blinked, like she was noticing my face for the first time. "Inuyasha...you were crying?"

I averted my gaze. "Go home. I don't wanna talk about this anymore."

"Inuyasha, I promise I'll hear you out. I'm your childhood friend, your best friend."

"Yeah...until Kagome came around."

"What are you talking about?" I could not believe she was shocked. She _really_ didn't know what I was talking about?

"Ever since Kagome came around, every time something happens with me and Kagome, _I'm_ the one at fault. I always have to apologize like Kagome never does anything wrong. Like it's okay if Kagome does it, but if I do it, I'm horrible and stupid and inconsiderate. Like I'm the only one who says things without thinking. Like I'm the one who does things without considering other people's feelings. I'm the only one who should regret what was said, what was done. Like I'm the only one who overreacts to things."

"Inuyasha, that's not-"

"Don't lie, Eriko. You came ready to convince me to apologize," I cut in.

Eriko's eyes fell to the ground. "Okay...I considered that. But when I replayed what you said in my mind again, I realized that this time maybe Kagome has to apologize. I just wanna hear you out now. I wanna be your shoulder to cry on like before."

I looked into her eyes and saw she was serious. So I decided to continue. "I said...I said I was only her pretend fiance and she lost it. She told me she didn't wanna pretend anymore. She told me I should just marry Fujiwara-san. And then she told me something I _already_ told her. That I don't have a right to just use her and toss her away."

"Is that it?" Eriko was wincing from the get-go.

"I don't know if you can imagine my face but I was so angry. I already asked her if she really wanted to go through with this before because the whole thing wasn't sitting well with me anymore and she said yes. She said of course. She assured me that this didn't bother her in any way. That this plan wasn't a fucking sacrifice to her and then she throws that in my face." The rage was building up in me again and I could feel it, I might just explode all over again. "_And_ she called me a son of a bitch. How could she say that? About me! About my mother! She just stomped over everything she had ever done and said about me, about this plan and to Taisho ojii-dono. I felt betrayed. So I did what you're always telling me to do, and I said what I was thinking...what I was feeling. I told her that she had had her chance but if she wasn't happy with this then I wasn't about to force her. I told her that I'll marry Fujiwara-san and I told her that the engagement was over and that so was our friendship."

"Inuyasha..." Eriko looked down like she felt bad for me. It was bittersweet.

"How can I be friends with someone so two-faced?" Again I felt teary-eyed and pain in my chest. "Someone so much like..." I couldn't finished my sentence.

"Like Kikyo?" Eriko finished for me and I mutely nodded, the tears streaking down my face. There was a moment of silence before Eriko asked, "How exactly is Kagome like Kikyo?"

"I trusted her. I believed in her," I forced back sobs, "And she abandoned me last minute and threw away everything she'd ever said to me."

Eriko waited as though I wasn't finished. She knew me well.

"I...I...I..." the words struggled to escape my mouth, "I _loved_ her and she trampled over my heart."

"Which one did you love? Kikyo or Kagome?"

I thought about the pain in my heart. "I don't know..."

* * *

I dare, I _dare_ one of you to be unsympathetic to Inuyasha.

...

Ugh...it's just that some of you guys seem to take Kagome's side. And usually that's the case, no matter what happens, everyone takes Kagome's side like in the manga/anime and I hate that. It makes me so angry when people do that. And I was ranting to my friend about that and she felt the same way, probably not as strong, and suggested I write this chapter in Inuyasha's POV. SO NOW do you understand that Inu's not just an idiot who took what Kagome said the wrong way? He's a hurt idiot who took what she said the wrong way because she didn't say it right.

ohemgee123

twianime01

kitty107347

LoVe23

poems2songs

Island Heart

Jennaha11

FeudalGirl14

hms5375

conan-inuyasha

Kimmiko T.

Oh and Merry Christmas!


	35. Chapter 35: Resolute

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING BUT THAT OF WHICH I CREATED...which in this case is practically nothing...not anything worth while...not like Inuyasha or anything *sigh*

**The Plan**

Inuyasha is hurt and confused...Kagome is in deep regret. Eriko and Sango are trying to sort things out but can they do it? Will Hideko interfere? Will Inuyasha talk it out with his mother? Will Kagome just give up? Will _anyone else_ step in to mess things up or set them right? Will Taisho ojii-dono catch wind of this? Is the plan truly over?

...

"All because of fucking Hideko and my stupid jealousy," I could feel the tears pouring out from my eyes, "Now I've thrown everything away...for both of us..."

I sat there in sorrow for a while before Sango showed up.

"Kagome, what happened between you and Inuyasha?" Sango sighed as she got down to my level.

"He hates me, doesn't he?!" I cried, "He said he hated me, didn't he?"

Sango sighed, "Not...exactly. He didn't _outright_ say he hated you. He just said he was done with love because women will always betray you when you need them the most. Except his mama..."

"Betray you when you need them the most...?" I looked down at my shoes and felt even angrier at myself. "Now he thinks...now he thinks I'm just like Kikyo."

Sango blinked, "Kikyo?"

"Kikyo, she...well...she was bribed out of going out with him," I answered hesitantly. I felt dirty just comparing myself to that.

Sango, I'm sure was shocked. She seemed to blink for a moment as though pushing aside the thoughts that were brewing to focus. "Well _you_ didn't do anything like that, _right_?"

I stood up immediately. "SANGO, I'D NEVER-!"

Sango sighed in relief. "Well, that's good then. So please tell me what you _did_ do."

"I just- it's just...I...I..." I was trying to speak but everything was trying to come out at once. I took a deep breath, "All I wanted to do was talk to him. That's all I came here to do. That's why I pulled him back. I just wanted to talk...and understand but somehow I didn't do any of that."

Sango seemed to be listening but the wheels were turning in her head, you can tell. With that little information, she was already trying to piece together what happened. "He didn't want to talk, did he?"

"I don't think I did it right...and then when he said...when he called me _that.._." I continued and the tears started to form all over again.

Sango just waited, not asking anything.

"All I was doing was worrying about him. That's what I should do...I mean we're...we _were_ getting married in fourteen days..." I trailed off as I remembered the three words that burned right through me, "But again, this was all just fake. I forgot. _I'm_ the only one looking forward to the wedding...to him, we're just...we _were_ just bidding time..." I bit back the break down that was coming up and tried to get back on track, "And I don't know why...but I felt like...I got angry, so angry...I thought that maybe he didn't care _because_ this wasn't real to him. And I thought...if I didn't know better...from what I saw...well...maybe it _wasn't_ as bad as I thought. It wasn't a big deal because he was _enjoying _it...that maybe it might have been _consensual_ and I...I don't know why that even crossed my mind but I lost it."

Sango blinked and was clearly confused but she didn't say anything.

"And I told him I was tired of this plan and...I really should have stopped there...maybe things would be much better if I had...but then I told him that he should marry that fucking slut and then I called him an son of a bitch...why did I call him a son of a bitch..." I ran my hand through my hair as the tears spilled freely, "I made so many mistakes...of course, he'd get mad...of course, he'd hate me..."

"What did _he_ say?" Sango's voice was soft, I think she was still putting the pieces together.

"He...he said fine. He said he'll marry Hideko. He said the engagement was cancelled. And then he said why would he even want to marry a lying, PMS-y bitch like me..." I sobbed, "I ruined everything...it's all my fault...I should have never said anything..."

"First off, Kagome, stop blaming yourself. It's not _all_ your fault. Inuyasha took some wrong turns too," Sango sighed, "Instead of dwelling on that, figure out how you're gonna fix this."

"Fix it?" Could I really do that?

"You know, he's just as upset as you are. The poor boy ran home to his mother. He doesn't hate you. So hurry up and fix things before things get even more out of hand."

"How?" Everything Sango was saying...I saw the glare in his eyes. The cold dismissal.

"Tell me what you told me," Sango smiled as though it was that easy.

"How?" I repeated, she was asking me to do the impossible.

"Using words...?" Sango replied.

"Sango...how am I even supposed to talk to him? He hates me...I know it...I _saw_ it...he hates me now. I've ruined his life..." My head fell and I felt myself crying all over again.

"Remember the last time you were talking like this?"

"_If that's what really happened, then it's fine." _

I swallowed. "But that was different...it really wasn't my fault...I was tricked and then Hojo-"

"Kagome, stop making excuses. Stop trying to put yourself in this black hole of sadness," Sango snapped, "It's getting annoying. You told me that you loved him. Prove it."

I looked at Sango and felt my resolve grow. I took a deep breath and clenched my fist. "Yeah!" I wiped away the tears drying on my face.

"I thought you weren't going to let him marry Hideko?" Sango chided.

"YEAH!" My fist clenched even tighter and I felt my blood boil at the thought of the two of them together. "That's right. I'm not going let that blonde bimbo get her hands on him!"

"Then go forth, grasshopper, and STOP the slut and TAKE BACK YOUR MAN!" Sango cried in a fake British accent before she and I fist pumped together, a hundred percent dead-serious.

* * *

I figured it was only fair to do a chapter from Kagome's POV too. Oh and...DOUBLE UPDATE! Yayer!


	36. Chapter 36: I'm Sorry

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING BUT THAT OF WHICH I CREATED...which in this case is practically nothing...not anything worth while...not like Inuyasha or anything *sigh*

**The Plan**

Inuyasha isn't sure how he feels but Kagome is determined to repair their crumbled engagement. Sango and Eriko have done their best to set the two on the right track, but what is the fruit of their labour? _Will_ someone step in and throw the whole thing apart? Or will Kagome and Inuyasha make up and get re-engaged? Will they get re-engaged for 'real' or will they just continue with the plan? Most importantly, will the oh-so-essential confession scene finally appear?

...

Sango and Eriko could not believe what they saw.

Inuyasha's expression was forlorn and broken. He looked at everything _but_ Kagome. His fork danced around with his fries on his tray as he gazed off in the distance.

Kagome kept her gaze focused on her lap as she nibbled on her fries like some sort of rabbit. Whenever her face was lifted her eyes wandered off to the side with a longing stare.

How could two people setting _right beside each other_ be so distant?

Sango glared at Kagome with anger and disappointment. _Taking back your man, eh? Kagome, what happened? Where did all the fire go?_

Eriko had spent the rest of that day as Inuyasha's shoulder to cry on. And when he had decided to stay at her house to avoid any running into Hideko, Eriko had hoped he had decided to fix this. Eriko went to bed thinking that in the next room, Inuyasha was thinking up what he would say to Kagome.

Eriko and Sango shared a look of complete disappointment and frustration. This morning they both held so much anticipation. They had debriefed each other on where exactly Kagome and Inuyasha stood and had figured there would be a big apology followed by a confession followed by a hug or something. There was nothing! Not even an off-hand apology. Not even a real acknowledgement of each other's prescence!

"Inuyasha!" Eriko hissed between clenched teeth, "Why aren't you talking to Kagome?!"

"Why should I?" Inuyasha hissed right back.

Eriko's eyes widened. _He had a relapse...a freaking relapse..._

Kagome couldn't help but overhear and her eyes began to water.

Sango couldn't help but roll her eyes. She pulled out her cell and texted Kagome.

'Start it then. Apologize first. You were gonna take back your man, weren't you?"

Kagome's reply was quick.

'He wasn't ever really mine, in the first place. I told you, he hates me!'

Now that Sango knew he felt the exact opposite, it pissed her off even more. "Kagome!" she cried out loud.

Eriko stood up, her eyes filled with rage. "If neither of you will do anything, fine! Live a life of unhappiness, both of you!" Eriko picked up her tray.

As she walked by, Inuyasha grabbed her arm. "Eriko?"

Eriko shook him off. "I won't talk to you anymore. I won't talk to future Mr. Fujiwara."

Inuyasha stood up. "Hey! I'm not-!"

Eriko smiled coldly, "Ah that's right, it doesn't work that way. Sorry but the way you're behaving, I thought that well, _you_ were the bitch."

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"I'm not friends with bitches," Eriko went to sit at another table.

"Eriko..." Inuyasha was shocked.

Sango decided to follow Eriko. She also grabbed her tray and sent a cold glare at Kagome. "And I'm not friends with bitches either _or_ spineless wimps."

Kagome stood up. "Wait, Sango I-"

"Have wasted my time for the _last_ time," Sango stepped away from the table before casting one look back, "C'mon, Miroku, Yuki."

"What?" Miroku repeated, completely confused.

"Inuyasha and Kagome have decided they'd rather be miserable than happy. Miserable people don't need friends."

Miroku shrugged and gathered his stuff but Yuki remained seated, completely confused.

"Yuki!" Eriko hissed and Yuki got up immediately.

"But misery loves company..." Inuyasha whimpered.

And Yuki looked between Inuyasha and Kagome's forlorn expression and Sango and Eriko's cold ones, torn.

"Yuki, c'mon!" Sango grabbed onto Yuki and began to drag him away. "You _do_ have company, each other."

For the first time that day, Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other. "Don't go..." they cried simultaneously.

They blinked before smiling.

"I thought you hated me..." Kagome replied.

"I thought you hated me, too..." Inuyasha remarked.

"Friends again?" they chorused before laughing again.

Kagome looked away suddenly. "C-Can I be your fiancee again?"

Inuyasha averted his gaze. "If you want to, of course..."

Kagome's head fell onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "Of course..." she smiled and he leaned his head against her own, smiling as well.

Eriko, Sango Miroku and Yuki all gave a standing ovation. Inuyasha and Kagome sat up straighter, blushing.

Eriko and Sango traded a relieved expression. "A little tough love never hurt anyone."

Miroku sighed, "Yes, but they're exactly where they were _before_ the fight."

Eriko sighed, "Which is good enough for now."

"At least we know where their hearts are..." Sango replied.

"Ah...I'm sorry for calling you a lying, PMS-y bitch," Inuyasha blurted out suddenly.

"_I'm_ sorry for calling you a son of a bitch," Kagome responded, "I just wanted to talk and understand why you're trying to hide the Hideko thing from them."

Eriko headed for their table. "_What_ Hideko thing?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome pleadingly. "Please, can we not talk about this?"

"Why?" Kagome was trying very hard to keep the rage out of her voice.

"_What_ Hideko thing?" Eriko repeated.

"_Because_," Inuyasha hissed.

"I'm not understanding why you'd want to keep something like this away from them!" Kagome struggled to keep her voice down.

"_What_ Hideko thing?" Eriko repeated.

"_Because!_" Inuyasha hissed again.

"Is it because you enjoyed it?" Kagome asked with alarm her eyes searching Inuyasha.

"_What_ Hideko thing?" Eriko repeated.

"That-!"

"That what?" Kagome's eyes widened and she could feel herself panicking. "You _did_! Didn't you?"

"Kagome, I _don't_ wanna talk about this now!" Inuyasha snapped, "Or ever!"

"_What_ Hideko thing?" Eriko repeated.

"Is that why you were so quick to give up on the plan? So you could finish what she started?" Kagome's voice was growing shrill.

"_What_ Hideko thing?" Eriko repeated, starting to grow impatient.

"Now you're being ridiculous!" Inuyasha snapped.

"_What_ Hideko thing?" Eriko hissed.

"I'm being ridiculous? HIDEKO FUCKING RAPES YOU AND YOU DON'T PRESS CHARGES?! AND NOW YOU WON'T TELL ANYONE?!"

"WHAT?!" Eriko, Sango, Miroku and Yuki scream as the whole cafeteria sets their eyes on the pair.

"That's not what happened!" Inuyasha cried trying to deter all the stares, "I wasn't raped! Nothing happened!"

Kagome blinked but before she could say anymore, Inuyasha slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Honestly, if you say another word, I will _never_ forgive you," Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome blinked again and her gaze fell. Inuyasha reluctantly removed his hand.

"I'm sorry...I just...can't understand why you'd..."

Inuyasha slammed his head against the table. "Just stop. Just stop talking about it."

Kagome sank back to her seat. "Sorry...I wasn't trying to...I meant to..." Kagome saw his hand laying on the table and, biting on her lip, reached for it. When he clasped back on to her hand, she felt relief just wash over her. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Sorry, no confessions just yet but they made up...and then they fought again...but they didn't break up so...yay?

Half-Demon-Cali

MerxDerx4ever

Tifa Sohma

poems2songs

Alice54

Kimmiko T.

FeudalGirl14

conan-inuyasha

Kitkatka101

Jappa

hms5375

Jarri Scythe

LoVe23

Jennaha11

Diamond369

Jenkeepsitreal

Island Heart

twianime01

maire 53


	37. Chapter 37: Drop It

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING BUT THAT OF WHICH I CREATED...which in this case is practically nothing...not anything worth while...not like Inuyasha or anything *sigh*

**The Plan**

Inuyasha and Kagome have made up but it seems 'the plan' is still in action. No romantic confessions, but it seems another type of confession. Kagome seems to have blurted out about the...um..._incident_ with Hideko. She can't stop apologizing but will Inuyasha forgive him? Will it become the talk of the school? Will his friends give it a rest? Does anyone believe that nothing happened? Will they believe that Inuyasha's fine? Let's read below to find out...

...

"Inuyasha, is it true?" Eriko prodded him gently with her plastic fork, "Did Fujiwara-san really _rape_ you?"

Inuyasha refused to lift his head but was glad that the rest of the school had chocked up Kagome's outburst to jealousy and exaggeration.

"She attempted to..." was all he answered.

That was enough to send shock through Eriko, Sango Miroku and Yuki.

"What?" Sango snapped.

Kagome looked between Inuyasha and her friends. "What did you think she was gonna do when she climbed into his bedroom window?"

"When was this?!" Miroku gasped in a whisper to avoid the unwanted attention of the entire school.

Eriko looked at Kagome. "Was that why you needed my spare key so badly?"

Miroku looked between all his friends and was somewhat relieved to see that Yuki shared his puzzled expression.

"She...she _attempted_ to?" Yuki gaped.

"How far did she get?" Miroku asked, a little too excitedly.

Inuyasha glared but he didn't lift his head. "Not very. She was just mostly...undressing me and stuff..."

"What?!" Eriko, Sango, Miroku and Yuki cried before adjusting their volume.

"And she kissed me on the lips a few times..." Inuyasha continued, "Nothing even close to actual sex happened so can we just drop it now?"

Miroku pouted, "That's further than I've ever been..."

Yuki's face was a deep crimson. "Whoa..."

Eriko smacked Inuyasha lightly. "Well, it's not _nothing_ at all, is it? I'm your _best_ friend, don't keep secrets from me!"

"It's _nothing_ to me!" Inuyasha snapped, lifting his head for the first time since the discussion began.

Sango looked at Inuyasha. "How...how did this happen? Did she overpower y-"

"She tied me up, okay! She caught me by surprise and tied me up! Can we just drop it now?!" Inuyasha answered before laying his head back down.

Kagome blinked, noticing how he cut Sango off.

"_If the very vic-...if the person directly involved doesn't give a rat's ass, then why should you?"_

"Maybe we _should_ drop it..." Kagome replied, "Inuyasha, clearly doesn't wanna talk about it."

Eriko blinked as she noted Kagome's tone.

"_I hated hearing her repeat it like that. Talk about it like that. Like I was a victim. I don't wanna think about it like I was a victim."_

Eriko nodded, "Yeah, guys...his virginity's still in one piece."

Sango looked between Eriko and Kagome before her eyes finally landed on Inuyasha. "If you don't wanna talk about it, then we won't force you anymore."

Just then, Yuki fainted.

"Yuki?!"

...

Eriko sighed as she saw Inuyasha sitting in front of his front door. He looked still distressed.

"Inuyasha...you wanna talk about something," Eriko replied joining him.

"No. I don't," Inuyasha replied, turning away.

Eriko rolled her eyes. "Fine then, you _need_ to talk about something."

"I'm _not_ a victim," Inuyasha snapped.

Eriko smirked a little but didn't interrupt him. If she said nothing, the talking would just happen naturally.

"I was just...just caught by surprise," Inuyasha continued, "If I had known...if I hadn't have had my guard down, there was no way that she'd..."

"_You're a half demon. I have twice your demonic power, maybe even more. You're tied down. What can you do?"_

"Being a...being a half-demon...I'm not...I wasn't..." Inuyasha started to stumble over his words and as he realized what he was doing he grew more frustrated.

"_You're a half demon. I have twice your demonic power, maybe even more. You're tied down. What can you do?"_

"I wasn't-! I can't be-!" Inuyasha's frustration grew further as the rest of his sentence stood out in his mind. _Helpless._

"_Warning me? Are you really in a position to be saying that?"_

_HELPLESS._

"_Now it's time for the **real** fun to begin."_

_You were so **HELPLESS**._

Inuyasha held his hand over his ears and screamed, "NO!"

Eriko didn't know exactly what was wrong but she was very worried that she started a conversation she shouldn't have. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha, calm down! Calm down!"

Eriko's words reached him and he began to calm down. Inuyasha swallowed, "For a moment...Hideko really had me cornered and I was actually afraid that she was going to..."

"_At least I got to have some **fun** along the way."_

"I was actually scared...so very scared for a moment," Inuyasha continued, "I had a moment of weakness. A moment of weakness that almost..."

"_That's **precisely** what I **know** you'll do."_

"Kagome had to come _save me_. Me," Inuyasha remarked, "_I_ needed to be rescued. What if...what if I wasn't the one being...being...what if it was Kagome or someone else important to me in my position? Would I have been able to do anything? What if it was me who needed to do the rescuing? Would I be up to par? If I couldn't even save myself without someone else's help? Without Kagome's help?"

Eriko bit her lip to keep from speaking.

"_You're a half demon. I have twice your demonic power, maybe even more. You're tied down. What can you do?"_

"What good is being a half demon?" Inuyasha snapped, "Half nothing. Worth nothing."

_"What a sad, disgusting disappointment you are. Your idiot father left a perfectly wonderful family to go off and marry some human slut and have you, an abomination."_

_"A weak fool just like your father. And pathetic like your mother."_

_"Looking at you makes me sick to my stomach."_

_"If I wasn't so merciful, I would have had them abort you."_

"_Half-breed."_

"I hate it. I hate this. Being this. Born like this!" Inuyasha's voice steadily rose, "They should've aborted me. They should have aborted me!"

"Inuyasha! Stop!" Eriko cried, "Don't forget, I'm a half-demon too. Although calling us half-nothing is debatable, doesn't that mean we're half-something?"

Inuyasha glared at his shoes. "What if half isn't good enough?"

"Stop putting yourself down, Inuyasha," Eriko cut in sharply, "You're not worthless. You're not pathetic. You're not weak. And you're _not_ helpless."

Inuyasha looked at Eriko. "Then...what am I?"

As Eriko noted the tears pooling in her eyes, she had a very good feeling that she had reason to be furious with Taisho ojii-dono. The self-loathing always had something to do with Taisho ojii-dono. "Inuyasha, you're-"

"Then why did Kikyo abandon me?" Inuyasha cut her off, "I loved her with all my might and she left me."

Eriko swallowed, "Inuyasha, don't let Kikyo's decision dictate who you are. She picked the money. Maybe she wasn't the one. She isn't the one. Otherwise I'm sure you'd be together right now. She couldn't see you for all that you were worth. And Taisho ojii-dono doesn't look at you at all. But-"

"Kagome does, right?" Inuyasha cut in, "But what good will it do her? To be with me, if I can't even protect her? If I can't even protect myself? What if we have kids? Will I be able to protect them too? From Taisho ojii-dono?"

Eriko decided not to mention Inuyasha jumping the gun there. "So you need to get a little stronger. No one said you were the strongest, Inuyasha. But you're certainly not the weakest. You made it through that ordeal with Hideko, on Kagome's strength that time but yours the next, okay? Don't overstress yourself over something that almost happened. And definitely do not base it on being a half-demon, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha didn't respond. He just let Eriko's words sink it.

"_Inuyasha, don't forget you're a child of love. The embodiment of the feelings between your parents. No matter what your stupid grandfather says."_

_Kikyo didn't think I was worthless._ Inuyasha admitted reluctantly.

_"No. I'm not going to be paid to abandon Inuyasha! I'm not going to have you **send** me away! **No** amount of bribery will make me do that! Why does everyone think I'm only in this for the money?! Is it **that** impossible to believe Inuyasha could attract someone on his own merit?"_

_Kagome doesn't either. Neither does my mother or father. Or any of my friends._

_"She told me that she...well...wanted to marry Inuyasha."_

_Even Hideko doesn't think I'm worthless._

"_So you need to get a little stronger..."_

Inuyasha turned to Eriko. He smiled a small grin, "Thanks Eriko."

"You're welcome, it's what I do," Eriko grinned right back at him.

* * *

The obligatory apology for the lateness of this chapter as well as one for the psychological-ness of this chapter. Oh and Yuki is fine, don't worry about him.

I have decided to update all the stories that are still ongoing. I have ten. Thus far I have updated Falling Star, TBVE 2, Makeshift Misfits and The Plan. 40%. I still have We Shoulda Picked Florida; Uh no; How to Get the Girl; Oakey Dokey Karaoke; Sing Me a Song and Three Wishes. All of which have been WAY overdue.

MerxDerx4ever

-HanyouShortii-

The Blonde Beagle

1234grace

Slightly17

inukag-lover1600

SerialKillerOfSims

Karen072290

Vampgrl1

POCKYLUVR101

Deadly-Kiss-Girl-120

ohemgee123

gaga357

Diamond369

90210flordelmar

hms5375

twianime01

poems2songs

Alice54

Island Heart

Anime-gurl1324

Blue229101

Kimmiko T.

LoVe23

Jappa

Jennaha11

FeudalGirl14

Maribby09

Kitkatka101


	38. Chapter 38: Daddy Dearest

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING BUT THAT OF WHICH I CREATED...which in this case is practically nothing...not anything worth while...not like Inuyasha or anything *sigh*

**The Plan**

Last chapter, we got a good whiff of Inuyasha's self-image and self esteem. Fortunately, Eriko seems to have made him truly look at himself and recognize what is and not what he _isn't_. And, for those of you that caught, seems Inuyasha is aware somewhat of his feelings for Kagome, even if he's not ready to admit it. Now only two problems, Hideko and Taisho ojii-dono. But they're racing towards the wedding, is there really anything that could stop them?

...

Izayoi watched her son carefully as he walked into the house. Although she hadn't meant to, she happened to overhear his conversation with Eriko and she was a great deal happy that her best friend had managed to give birth to such a reliable companion for her son. Even though they weren't as romantically compatible as she and Sakura had originally hoped, Izayoi did get the feeling it would take a lot of work to split the two of them apart.

She watched her son start up the stairs with a renewened smile. The problem was done and dealt with, he could be happy now and feel comfortable with Kagome, but Izayoi's mouth still twitched with the urge to say something, anything. She felt like talking to her baby again, like she used to. She just couldn't out her finger on what.

"Mama," Inuyasha stopped halfway up the stairs and turned to his mother, "Can I start training again?"

Izayoi blinked, "You think Taisho ojii-dono will have someone train you like before?" Her voice trembled with uncertainty but deep down, she knew she'd feel happy if Taisho ojii-sama turned the offer down. He was very harsh and unreasonable with her son, she didn't want to place him in that kind of danger again. She knew the scars would heal, there wasn't a trace of them now but that wasn't the point.

Inuyasha stopped, pausing and thinking for a moment. "You think Dad will do it?"

Izayoi smiled brightly, "You'll have to ask him for yourself, sweetie. But I'm sure he'll train you whenever he has time."

Inuyasha seemed to cheer up a bit more at the thought and turned to leave again.

"Son," Izayoi's voice surprised herself, "Are you sure you wanna go through with this?"

Inuyasha blinked, "The training?"

Izayoi sighed, "Not not that..."

Inuyasha blinked again before his voice came out, rather soft, "The marriage...?" It wouldn't make any sense to him why his mother would be opposing that, she was the ringleader of the wedding planners.

Izayoi sighed, "Not exactly...this whole butting heads with your grandfather...I don't want you to get hurt...again...."

Inuyasha rubbed his wrists awkwardly and looked at them for a moment. Before turning to his mother, "It's the only way to ensure I'll be happy and he can't do any worse than what he's already done and is currently trying to do."

"Yes, he can," Izayoi blurted, "Yes he can, son, he can. Look at what he did to your brother, he's taken him away from his family, Inuyasha, away from his mother."

A dark shadow fell over Inuyasha's face. "He doesn't favour me enough to do that, not for good. If he did, I wouldn't be here. I'd be with that _half_-brother of mine."

"And I'm worried...about Kagome. She may be strong now but...but so was I..." Izayoi replied, "I don't want him to break her... to break you both, I'm worried, baby, I'm so worried for the both of you." Her eyes fell to the ground, "I heard about the rape, Inuyasha. Even though Taisho ojii-dono didn't orchestrate that, I can't help but blame him. Thank God, it didn't get that far." When Izayoi looked up, tears were falling down her face. "I'm too weak to protect you now."

"_I needed to be rescued. What if...what if I wasn't the one being...being...what if it was Kagome or someone else important to me in my position? Would I have been able to do anything? What if it was me who needed to do the rescuing? Would I be up to par? If I couldn't even save myself without someone else's help? Without Kagome's help?"_

"Mama, don't think that!" Inuyasha snapped, "You can always get stronger... that's what I'm going to do."

"_I don't understand why everyone is just letting this happen!"_

"We've got to stop cowering in fear," Inuyasha continued, "Taisho ojii-dono is just one old man. I feels stupid now for how I've let him run my life, don't you Mama?"

Izayoi wiped her tears. "Yeah, I do and your father as well."

Inuyasha smiled, "Then we're going to take that man down, this engagement is only the first step."

...Elsewhere...

Inutaisho burst into his father's office, his adrenaline pumping.

Taisho ojii-dono sighed and looked up at his son, who entered through the swinging doors. He was probably worked up over something, Inutaisho liked to try and make little scenes whenever he was worked up over something. It was an annoying habit that had carried over from his childhood.

"_It makes my problem seem more important," a seven year old Inutaisho explained with a toothy grin, "It makes me feel like Daddy."_

However, Inutaisho hadn't been worked over something in while. Well, not enough to remind his father of his annoying little habit.

"Did we run out of staples again?" Taisho ojii-dono replied in a bored tone, "Did one of your sons make the soccer team? Does wife need a new dress?"

Inutaisho scowled and Taisho ojii-dono could see immediately where Inuyasha got from. _It's weird I hadn't noticed it before._

"Let Sesshomaru see his mother," Inutaisho replied, a little annoyed at how his father had stopped taking his problems seriously.

Taisho ojii-dono rolled his eyes. "Sesshomaru is far too busy to see that wench."

Inutaisho gritted his teeth and swallowed his rage before responding, "He needs a mother in his life."

Taisho ojii-dono pretended to be preoccupied with something in his claws before turning to Inutaisho and retorted, "Sounds like _you_ could do a very good job at that."

Inutaisho opened his mouth to say something but his father wasn't done.

"I'm not about to let you and that Katsuko woman baby a daiyoukai like you and that woman have babied Inuyasha," Taisho ojii-dono continued, "Inuyasha is weak, admit it, and it's all thanks to you and his mother. Sesshomaru is far too old to need a mother anyways."

Inutaisho couldn't believe his father. "You're never too old to need your mother."

"When was the last time _you_ ever needed _your mother_?" Taisho ojii-dono remarked.

Inutaisho shifted uncomfortably and averted his gaze. "She hardly counts as a mother," he looked at his father, "Don't you agree, Father?"

Taisho ojii-dono made a snorting sound at the mention of his wife. He decided to side-step the topic and return to the topic at hand. "You turned out just _fine_ without her, haven't you?"

"I would have turned out better with her," Inutaisho retorted, "And if you're going to make him marry Kagura, you have to at least offer him something in return." The moment the words flew out his mouth, Inutaisho felt a bit guilty for making Kagura sound like some sort of punishment, but that was how Sesshomaru seemed to see her. "Can't you just give him this one thing?"

"What about the Rin girl? I let him have that."

Inutaisho winced at his father referring to a child as 'that'. "Yes but... she's hardly a reward for all of Sesshomaru's obedience. Can't he got something more?"

Taisho ojii-dono met his son's pleading expression with contempt, "You're already doing it, you're already babying him. Are you going to do this _every time_ your sons ask you for something? Plead or beg or, dare I say, _cry_? Inuyasha wants to marry some miko girl, and that 'is his right'. Sesshomaru wants to, for some odd reason, see his mother, and 'he deserves it'. What's this nonsense? Will you come prancing over here if one of them wants a _pony_?"

Inutaisho rolled his eyes. His father had the tendency to belittle everyone else's problems by comparing them to things that mattered less than _one hundredth_ of the actual issue at hand. "Wanting to marry Kagome or wanting to see Katsuko is nothing at all like _wanting a pony_ as you so nicely put it. Women are _not_ like animals. And those two aren't necessarily something that can be _denied_ to them."

Taisho ojii-dono sighed, "No. Absolutely not on both of those. I will not have Inuyasha marry that miko and I certainly _will not_ let Sesshomaru see his mother."

Inutaisho felt his anger flare. "These are _my_ sons!"

Taisho ojii-dono smirked, "Then why'd you even bother coming all this way to ask me?"

"Out of respect for the _former_ head of the Taisho family," Inutaisho spat through clenched teeth, "But now I realize that this is a waste of time. I will not allow you to deny my family happiness any longer." Inutaisho looked at his father with the most rebellious and angry golden orbs. They made him look younger.

"_So you really intend to marry this...this...!"_

"_With or **without** your approval."_

Taisho ojii-dono tried to recall which of them had said that as Inutaisho childishly stormed out, slamming the door. Inuyasha or Inutaisho. With a sigh, he realized it was probably both. He stared at the two doors of gold.

"_I slam them because I want you to know I'm angry, just like you hit me when I don't approve," Inutaisho spat, "Sometimes I wanna hurt you and this is the best way I know how, **Father**."_

How old must he have been then? Thirteen was it? Taisho ojii-dono stared up at the ceiling. His son never seemed to change.

* * *

Heh...sorry for the wait...I was on a bit of a hiatus...time seemed to escape me and the words were having a lot of trouble flowing out of this noggin of mine...sorry...

Oh and for those of you who didn't quite catch it or understand why Inuyasha looked at his wrists earlier, it was because he used to cut them because of his grandfather.

So...was it worth the wait?

***Oh wait, before you answer that question, guess what? DOUBLE UPDATE! YAYER!


	39. Chapter 39: One Little Kiss

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING BUT THAT OF WHICH I CREATED...which in this case is practically nothing...not anything worth while...not like Inuyasha or anything *sigh*

**The Plan**

Inuyasha wants to make himself stronger. And it seems the whole family is growing more and more fed up with Taisho ojii-dono and his antics. Inutaisho is fighting against his father for his sons' rights to make their own decisions and see whoever it is they wish to see. But how likely are their rebellious efforts to succeed? Taisho ojii-dono doesn't seem fazed. But so far he hasn't been able to stop Inuyasha and Kagome from getting married...maybe this marriage will spell the end of his tyrannical rule over the Taisho family?

...

Inuyasha walked out of his house with a groan as, like some sort of lovesick puppy or, more accurately, Pepe Le Pew, Hideko was on his tail, smiling and giggling.

Kagome and Eriko seemed to echo his feelings as they joined him on their walk to school.

Kagome's fists clenched, "Is there any way to get rid of you?" She whipped around to Hideko, "For good?"

Hideko smiled sweetly, "Well maybe if you ever managed to master those miko powers of yours, you could make one...but since that's _highly unlikely_ I don't think there's an answer to your question."

Kagome gritted her teeth and Inuyasha placed a mollifying hand on her shoulder. She turned to Inuyasha and he shook his head.

Eriko declared, "Kagome, maybe she'd be less annoying if you ignored her."

"Actually, she's even _more_ annoying when you ignore her," Inuyasha admitted.

Hideko beamed even wider. "Teehee!"

As the reached the school, Kagome's rage seemed to take on an aura that Inuyasha feared would strangle some poor bystander and drag them into hell. So, with a sigh, he turned to Hideko and, with some reluctance, placed his hands on Hideko's shoulder. "What will it take to make you give up on me?"

Hideko blinked, "Taisho-kun?"

Inuyasha let out another heavier sigh. "What can" (sigh) "_I_ do to make you cancel this little arranged marriage of ours? I know you're not afraid of Taisho ojii-dono, and you could cancel this whole thing and be out of our hairs for the rest of our lives. So what do I have to do to make that happen?"

Hideko seemed to think for a moment before a cheery grin spread on her face. "Kiss me."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched. "Kiss you? You're asking him to kiss you?! Didn't you get enough of that while you were forcing yourself on him?!"

Hideko turned to Kagome and with an annoyingly cute giggle, replied, "Nope."

Inuyasha stood there for a moment, seemingly balancing out the two in his mind. _Kiss her? Or be stuck with this lovesick skunk for the rest of my life? Don't kiss her or be free from her for the rest of my life? Hmm...hmm...._

Eriko stared at Inuyasha with wide eyes. "You're not seriously going to kiss her, are you?"

"That's what I'm deciding right now," Inuyasha replied.

Eriko groaned, "But you're no good with decisions..."

Miroku, Sango and Yuki joined them at the school gates. "What's going on?"

Eriko sighed, "Inuyasha asked Hideko what it would take to get rid of her, she told him a kiss. And now, he's _seriously_ considering it."

Kagome's hands seemed to shake with fury.

Miroku didn't seem to get what everyone was getting so worked up over. "Doesn't seem like a tough bargain to me. It's one little kiss."

Sango punched Miroku in the arm. "One little kiss? Are you freaking stupid? Inuyasha, don't do it."

Yuki seemed to still be in shock over the whole Hideko-almost-raping-Inuyasha thing, or maybe this whole kiss suggestion had put him _back_ into shock over the whol Hideko-almost-raping-Inuyahsa thing...

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Let's put our feelings aside for a moment and actually think about this. See, if I don't kiss her, we all, Kagome and I especially, have to suffer her presence for who knows how long? But if I do, it'll be like five seconds and then _poof!_ She's gone from our lives, right Hideko?"

Hideko nodded.

"So what's the harm?" Inuyasha replied, "The way I see it, we only have to gain from such a bargain."

Eriko, Sango and Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "I never expected this from you."

Inuyasha blushed, rolling his eyes. "I don't mean it _that_ way...it's just...you girls will never get it." Inuyasha turned to Hideko and looked her straight in her sparkling green eyes and swallowed, "If do this you _promise_ to cancel this and get out of my life, right?"

Hideko nodded, "Naturally, Taisho-kun."

Kagome was _not_ about to just let this happen. "How can you just take her word for it? Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "It's just one little kiss. It doesn't mean anything. Can you all just calm down?" And before any of the girls could respond Inuyasha pulled Hideko into a kiss.

It was not one little kiss, that's for sure. There was a thump as poor little Yuki feel to the ground.

Inuyasha pushed Hideko away and she seemed to seeing stars. "See? That wasn't so bad."

Sango had been timing. "If five minutes is just _a little kiss_, I'd _hate_ to see what a big deal is."

Eriko shook her head at Inuyasha. "You disgust me."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Come on, I had to guarantee one little kiss would satisfy her. And now she's outta our hair."

"Yeah, after everything stops spinning and she can figure out what's up and what's down," Miroku remarked, "She'll stagger and stumble her way out your lives."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "One little kiss, _my ass_."

Inuyasha smirked, laughing a little, he couldn't help himself. "Hey, I did it for you."

Kagome blinked, "What?"

Eriko tried to help Yuki up as he slowly began to regain consciousness.

Sango and Miroku traded looks.

"How soon is your wedding again?" Sango asked.

"In about a week," Eriko answered with a smirk and Inuyasha and Kagome froze.

"A week?!"

* * *

Bum-ba-bah! And the deadline draws closer...

Good news everyone! Hideko keeps her word! This is probably her last appearance....ever!

Yayers?

BloodFlowsLikeHoney

xxinuyashaxkagomaxx

TheEbilPixieThatRulesTheWorld

() *aww, no name...T-T*

kaiyee16

AsianzRule

kagometakahashi

InuKagLove1

Karen072290

BringingBackTomorrow

Kimmiko T.

twianime01

ohemgee123

Tifa Sohma

gaga357

Jappa

poems2songs

Evil-Chibi-Tiffy

Jennaha11

MerxDerx4ever

LoVe23


	40. Chapter 40: It Draws Near

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING BUT THAT OF WHICH I CREATED...which in this case is practically nothing...not anything worth while...not like Inuyasha or anything *sigh*

**The Plan**

Well, Hideko is gone. That's prospective bride number two that Inuyasha's managed to rid himself of. There couldn't possibly be more, right? Not when the wedding's only SEVEN DAYS away...It seems Taisho ojii-dono's got to come up with something different if he _really_ wants to throw a wrench in their wedding plans. And now, Inuyasha, Inutaisho, Izayoi and Kagome are willing to fight against him. The scale seems to be tipping more and more in Inuyasha's favour. What could throw it off the balance?

...

Inuyasha groaned as he collapsed on one of the benches in the congregation. "How many jillion times are we gonna go through this?"

"As many as it'll take for it to be _perfect_," Izayoi beamed.

"But isn't it _perfect_ already?" Inuyasha replied, "I could practically do this wedding in my _sleep_ now...Mama...no more...no more!"

Kagome sat down as well, kicking off her shoes. "At least for today."

Izayoi couldn't believe these two. "This wedding has _got to be perfect._ Especially if we wanna show Taisho ojii-dono!"

Sango, Miroku, Eriko and Yuki also collapsed onto the benches.

"My feet are _killing_ me," Sango moaned.

Inuyasha stared at Shippo who sat in his seat, having fallen asleep at some point after practising handing them the rings. "Oi! Ring-bearer get your ass up!"

Shippo muttered for a bit before rubbing his eyes and sitting up. "Is it my turn again?"

Kagome looked at Izayoi pleadingly. "Even poor Shippo who has oodles of energy is burned out..."

"Yeah, honey, can't we call it quits for today?" Inutaisho tried.

Izayoi took a gander at all the exhausted expressions and backed down. "Fine, but same time tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that and the day after that until you can do this wedding not _only in your sleep_ but _blindfolded, tied up and unconscious, _understand?"

They all nodded at Izayoi's ridiculous expectations, if only for the sake that today's torture would cease.

...

Inuyasha groaned when he caught sight of Taisho ojii-dono standing at the door, tapping his foot impatiently.

Inutaisho let out a sigh from the driver's seat. "He should have called, who knows how long he's been waiting?"

"Slow down," Izayoi smirked, "Let the old man wait some more."

Kagome, from her seat beside Inuyasha, gaped at Izayoi. She whispered to Inuyasha, "I didn't know your mother was that kind of person."

Inuyasha shrugged as Eriko whispered, from her seat on the other side of Inuyasha, "You see snippets of it here and there."

After Inutaisho finally parked the car in the driveway, they all stepped out. Inutaisho tried to keep the respect in his voice as he half-barked, "What do you want Dad?"

Taisho ojii-dono glared before snapping, "Where the hell have you all been? I've been waiting here for nearly six damn hours!"

There was an oh-so-subtle glance at Izayoi from just about everyone else as Inutaisho replied, "We were rehearsing the wedding."

Taisho ojii-dono rolled his eyes. "Why even bother when you all know it's not going to happen..."

Before Kagome or Izayoi could say something, Inuyasha retorted, "Because we know it'll piss you off, old man."

Taisho ojii-dono gaped at Inuyasha. "What did you just call me?!"

Everyone else seemed to share in Taisho ojii-dono's shock.

"An old man, isn't that what you are?" Inuyasha managed to hold the confidence in his tone, "I have a question for ya, gramps, why the hell are you even here when you know me and Kagome _are_ gonna get married?"

Taisho ojii-dono gritted his teeth. "You think so? You should respect your elders _**half-breed**_ and respect my decisions. I heard about you chasing Hideko away. She was the best fiancée someone like you could ever hope to have."

Inuyasha tried not to wince at the words "Half-breed" and "someone like you". He met Taisho ojii-dono's glare with one of his own, "That's not for you to decide, _old man_."

"You think you're so grown up, eh pup?! The only reason you think you can defy me is because that good for nothing father of yours is backing you up!"

Inutaisho's eyes narrowed at his father.

"That's not true!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Oh, that's right, it's because your bitch mother is cheering you on," Taisho ojii-dono corrected, "Insolent pup!"

Inuyasha and Inutaisho's fists clenched.

"I am standing on my _own_ feet!" Inuyasha snarled, "I don't need anyone backing me up!"

Kagome bit her lip worriedly and held onto Inuyasha's arm. Eriko merely watched scared and excited at the same time.

"Then prove it," Taisho ojii-dono replied, "Prove that this has nothing to do with money," his eyes landed on Kagome before jumping to Inuyasha, "And prove that you're not a mere pup anymore."

_What is the old man playing at? _Inuyasha wondered as he replied, "What do you suggest?"

"After you two get married, _if_ you two get married, you _must_ move out and try to live on your own until you're eighteen. No help from Daddy or Mommy whatsoever, financially or otherwise," Taisho ojii-dono grinned, "Think you can handle it?"

Inuyasha and Kagome, without hesitation replied, "We can take whatever you can dish, old man!"

Izayoi and Inutaisho, however, exchanged worried glances. Eriko fist pumped, "Go InuKag!"

Inuyasha grinned widely, "What do you say to that old man?"

Taisho ojii-dono wasn't the least bit surprised at the reaction, "Keep in mind that if you guys crack even once and go to your parents for help, you must immediately divorce. And you," Taisho smirked evilly at Inuyasha, "You have to marry whoever I say, without complaint."

"Don't even bother looking for prospective wife number three," Inuyasha replied, "We'll make it."

"Two years, is that all?" Kagome laughed, "You underestimate us."

Taisho ojii-dono smirked right back at them, "Ah, but this is only _if_ you two even manage to get married. Don't misunderstand, I'm not giving up on planning this wedding. I just thought that it might be better if the two of you agreed to end it, rather than what I have planned."

Inuyasha felt a little uncomfortable at the smirk his grandfather gave him.

"You know, weddings are always full of surprises," Taisho ojii-dono warned before stepping into his limo and driving away.

Eriko smirked, "Wow, he waited six hours just for that?"

Kagome understood Eriko's astonishment, "That man needs a hobby."

"And a better one than messing with people's lives," Izayoi added.

Inuyasha stared after the limo, unable to shake his grandfather's look.

"_You know, weddings are always full of surprises."_

_What did he mean by that? _Inuyasha wondered.

"Son?"

Inuyasha was startled by the his father's hand landing on his shoulder.

"We're all going inside now," Inutaisho replied.

"Oh, okay," Inuyasha followed, but not before giving one more look at the limo fading into the distance.

* * *

First, the obligatory apology for the wait, I considered double updating this one. But I figured the next one should be a double update. Less suspense that way. Either way, no matter how many chapters the wedding spawns, I'll update them all at once.

I wonder if any of you have figured what else Taisho ojii-dono has planned? I've been hinting at it for _quite a while_ now....

kag15xXxinu17

xxinuyashaxkagomaxx

gaga357

kikokiko

Karen072290

Kitkatka101

Augustbird

MusicAndAnime

InUyAsHaS-LoVe-AnD-LiFe

Jappa

Phantom Crest

LoVe23

iamkagome12

MerxDerX4ever

poems2songs

twianime01

Jennaha11

Diamond369


	41. Chapter 41: WEDDING'S TOMORROW

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING BUT THAT OF WHICH I CREATED...which in this case is practically nothing...not anything worth while...not like Inuyasha or anything *sigh*

**The Plan**

Taisho ojii-dono seems pretty sure he's got something to stop this wedding in its tracks, whatever could it be? And can it really stop a wedding that's coming so close? Is there really anything that could stop them? Inuyasha and Kagome said they're ready for anything, so will this next roadblock end up being more of a speed bump like Hideko? Will Taisho ojii-dono's little 'surprise' even be necessary? Will Inuyasha and Kagome get some pre-wedding jitters? Second thoughts?

...

School was out for summer and Inuyasha really wished he could enjoy it. But he didn't have such luxury, after all his wedding is tomorrow. Any vacation he'd be planning was likely to end up being his honeymoon. As he watched the excited chatter of his classmates, he let out a sigh.

"Getting cold feet Inuyasha?" Miroku replied, walking up behind him.

Inuyasha gave him a glare, "Don't even joke like that. There's no way in hell I'm running out on this wedding, Miroku. That's exactly what that old geezer wants and it ain't about to happen. I'm marrying Kagome tomorrow and that's that."

Miroku noticed Inuyasha's fierce determination. A teasing smile spread on his face, "But is that really why you're marrying Kagome , to prove a point?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, he knew what this was about. "'Don't you think that you might be marrying Kagome....because of Kagome?'" he mocked. "Hey, Miroku, Eriko's given me this talk like seventeen thousand times. I get it, you all think there's something between Kagome, something _more than friendship._"

Miroku rose an eyebrow. "Isn't there?"

Inuyasha forced himself not to think about it. "What does it matter if I'm marrying the woman tomorrow?! I have more important things to worry about than this wedding."

Miroku sighed, "I just don't get you Inuyasha. Are you trying to tell me that you're boycotting marriages where there are no feelings involved....by having a marriage where there are no feelings involved?"

Inuyasha froze.

"Does that even make sense to you?" Miroku replied.

Inuyasha tried not to think about it. He tried really hard not to think about it. But he couldn't deny that what Miroku said made a lot of sense. At the same time, he couldn't deny that marrying Kagome made a lot of sense too. He just tried not to think of why. After all, it didn't matter.

It was only a wedding.

A wedding in which he was planning to seal himself with one woman for the rest of his life. Kagome. And it was Kagome because he didn't want it to Izumi. Or Hideko.

Because it couldn't be Kikyo.

But now...but now it had to be Kagome...didn't it?

"Dammit Miroku!" Inuyasha seethed, "Why the hell do you guys always want me to _think about my feelings_!"

Miroku chuckled, "Because they're more important than you think?"

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. "No, they're not!"

...

Kagome and Sango kicked their shoes off simultaneously. They went through the final run-through of the wedding. Now, it was time for the real thing.

Tomorrow was the real thing.

Sango waited until Inuyasha went off to change out of the suit. She turned to Kagome. "You're not gonna confess to him before the wedding?"

Kagome groaned, "Sango!"

"Just saying, you should tell the man you're about to marry how you feel," Sango said.

Kagome turned to Sango, "Why?"

"Because you two are getting married," Sango replied _because_ it was obvious.

"Exactly," Kagome retorted, "You confess to someone because you want them to know your feelings and in hopes that they return them right? So that maybe you two can go out and maybe even eventually get married. If I'm already getting married then what's the point?"

Sango swallowed. Kagome was right. But Sango knew that she was right as well. "You should still tell him! This kind of thing is important."

Kagome leaned back, "I know."

"It's important for him to know that you love him," Sango hissed.

"I _know_," Kagome replied, "But how would I bring it up? Hey Inuyasha, ready for the wedding? Cool, by the way, I love you. Like what the hell am I supposed to do? He already knows I'm very much willing to marry him, can't he figure it out?"

Sango gave Kagome a look.

Eriko peered her head over the pew in front of them. "Kagome, let's not forget who we're talking about. Inuyasha's not highly perceptive in the field of love. At least not when it concerns himself."

Kagome groaned, "I _know_. But what do you expect me to do? Can't I just wait until after the wedding?"

"After the wedding?" Sango replied.

Eriko sighed, "Theoretically, yes. You absolutely could. But if you can't bring it up now, how would you do it later?"

"'Hey Inuyasha, now that we're married, I just wanted to say that I love you'," Sango mocked.

Kagome groaned.

"You had tons of opportunities earlier, you know," Eriko replied dryly.

Kagome glared at Eriko. "So, Cupid-san, does Yuki know how you feel?"

Eriko turned around.

"Exactly."

Sango muffled a chuckle before Kagome turned to her with an evil smirk, "And what about Miroku? Does he know how much _you looooooooooove him_?"

Sango's laughter halted and her grin turned into a scowl. "I do not ' _looooooooooove him_'," she snapped in a matter-of-fact tone.

Kagome snorted, "Then I don't think either of you are in a position to lecture me, now are you?"

There was a silence. Kagome felt triumph spread throughout her body. She smirked. _Ha!_

"But then again," Eriko retorted, "We're not the ones getting married tomorrow, are we?"

Her smile fell off.

"Dammit Eriko!"

* * *

Next chapter: Wedding time!

kag15xXxinu17

xxinuyashaxkagomaxx

gaga357

kikokiko

Karen072290

Kitkatka101

Augustbird

MusicAndAnime

InUyAsHaS-LoVe-AnD-LiFe

Jappa

Phantom Crest

LoVe23

iamkagome12

MerxDerX4ever

poems2songs

twianime01

Jennaha11

Diamond369


	42. Chapter 42: Surprise!

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING BUT THAT OF WHICH I CREATED...which in this case is practically nothing...not anything worth while...not like Inuyasha or anything *sigh*

**The Plan**

Can you hear the wedding bells? The day is finally here. Welcome to the wedding of Taisho Inuyasha and Higurashi Kagome. The long-anticipated date has finally arrived without any signs of trouble. Can Taisho ojii-dono really ruin it now? And does he have the cruelty to stop them mid-wedding? Under all those wrinkles and years of bitterness, he's got to have some sort of heart, doesn't he? He's tried all sorts of things and failed each and every time, can't he realize that our InuKag will pull through come hell or high water? Or....will they?

...

Kagome tried looked at her reflection. Today was the day. She was getting married. And it was to Inuyasha. This glow of utter happiness spread throughout her entire body. "Nothing could ruin this now."

"I beg to differ," Taisho ojii-dono leaned against the door with a smirk.

Kagome glared at his reflection. "Why don't you give up? We're already at the wedding, your time to mess things up has come and gone."

"Oh really?" Taisho ojii-dono replied, he took some steps towards Kagome, "Do you really think so?"

Kagome whipped around, "What could you possibly do to stop us now?"

"Nothing," Taisho ojii-dono replied, "Nothing at all. But I do know someone who can."

_Someone who can?_ Kagome, for the life of her, couldn't figure out what he was talking about. "Who?"

Taisho ojii-dono smirked.

...Elsewhere...

Inuyasha glared as he adjusted his suit, playing with his bow-tie for the umpteenth time. "I freaking hate suits." He gritted his teeth as he ripped the bow-tie off and pulled out a tie. In the rehearsals he had been wearing the bow-tie but he thought it looked so dumb. "I fucking hate bow-ties."

"_You know, weddings are always full of surprises."_

Inuyasha sighed. It wasn't the suit he was frustrated about or even the tie versus bow-tie thing. He was anxious about what his grandfather had up his sleeve. Everyone else seemed comforted by the fact that it was time for the wedding, but Inuyasha wasn't. He knew better than that.

He knew that if he was his grandfather, he wouldn't let something like that stop him from stopping them. He'd ruin them even if it had to be just seconds before "I do". The most worrying part is that, despite his father's best efforts, no one could get Taisho ojii-dono out of town yet Inuyasha hadn't seen hide nor hair of the bag of bones.

Inuyasha really didn't want anything to get in his way. Nothing should be able to stop him from marrying Kagome, not now.

"_I'm sorry Inuyasha. But...you understand, right?"_

Inuyasha wouldn't be able to take it if Taisho ojii-dono managed to lure Kagome away now. It'd hurt even more than what Kikyo did.

_Why? Because she promised she'd never do that?_

_Because she held out longer than Kikyo?_

"_No. I'm not going to be paid to abandon Inuyasha! I'm not going to have you_ send_ me away!"_

"_Which one did you love? Kikyo or Kagome?"_

"_When you say that you love her is it because of the plan or because it's the truth?"_

"_Why even bother convincing yourself that you don't?"_

"_Does that even make sense to you?" _

Inuyasha swallowed. The answer was obvious now, wasn't it? He tried to ignore the small smile spreading on his face. It was then that he noticed the door swing upon. "What is it this time...." his voice trailed off and his eyes widened as he caught sight of who was standing at the open doorway.

His heart leaped to his throat. He couldn't believe it. "This is impossible...."

...Elsewhere...

"Is it really that hard for you to figure out?" Taisho ojii-dono replied, "I didn't realize you were that stupid. But hey, you're only giving her more time."

"Her?" Kagome repeated, the pieces beginning to fall into place.

"_If I told them I wanted to marry someone else, they'd definitely want to give it a chance. But..." Inuyasha's eyes fell, "I don't have anyone like that anymore."_

Her eyes widened and she let out a gasp. "No!" she screamed, "No!" She hiked up the skirt of her dress and ran past the smirking Taisho ojii-dono. "No!"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Taisho ojii-dono smirked.

Sango grabbed onto Kagome as she burst out of her dressing room. "Kagome, where are you going?"

Kagome realized her mascara was running. "I _have_ to go see Inuyasha _right now_."

"What? You know it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding," Sango replied, not letting go, "What could be so important?"

"You don't understand! I have to see him _right now!_ I can't dawdle around!" Kagome didn't have time to waste. _Who knows how much time I've already wasted playing guess who with Taisho ojii-dono! I can't let this happen! I won't let my dreams be snatched away from me, not when I'm so close! _"Let go of me!" she screeched and shook out of Sango's grip, sprinting to Inuyasha's dressing room.

Sango gawked at her friend, knowing that something was seriously wrong. "Kagome?"

Kagome ran as fast as she could to his dressing room. _This isn't happening! The old man is lying. He's lying! He wouldn't dare! He'd never do such a thing._ She skidded to a stop as she caught sight of the person standing in front of his dressing room. "No!" _I can't let her ruin this for me. I can't let Inuyasha see-_

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha's voice came out choked.

Part of Kagome realized that she might be too late. _Nooo!_

"The one and only," Kikyo tilted her head in a smile.

* * *

Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!!!

Yeah, that's right. You didn't read it wrong. Kikyo's here.

And while you're still in anguish/rage over that, I'll tell you that while this is a triple update, it will not contain _all_ the wedding chapters. Mostly because that would probably finish the plan in one day and I want to read the angry damn-kikyo! emails.

Jappa

gaga357

Fire and Ice Inuyasha Princess

Tifa Sohma

twianime01

poems2songs

Island Heart

Brynn Dragt

inu-yusukekaiba102

Vampchic0908

Animeisaddiction92


	43. Chapter 43: Torn

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING BUT THAT OF WHICH I CREATED...which in this case is practically nothing...not anything worth while...not like Inuyasha or anything *sigh*

**The Plan**

Seems like Taisho ojii-dono has figured out the perfect way to put a wrench in their plans? But can Kikyo really convince Inuyasha not to marry Kagome? Will she? Will Inuyasha really be willing to throw all his hard work, throw away the wedding for Kikyo? The woman who abandoned him for a suitcase filled with cash? Will Kagome managed to stop him? Is the plan done? For once...and for all?

...

"But...but..." Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was seeing, "Taisho ojii-dono said-"

"_Never talk to my grandson again." _

"He called me up out of the blue and told me that I could see you," Kikyo explained, "Little did I know he was inviting me to your wedding!"

Inuyasha could tell her smile was forced. He also knew exactly what Taisho ojii-dono was plotting but at the same time. It was a face he hadn't seen in ages...

Kikyo's gaze fell, "I should have figured that you would have moved on. It was pretty stupid of me to think that you'd get hung up on me like I was hung up on you...after all, I broke your heart and betrayed you for money...I don't think I even deserve to _see you_ right now..."

Inuyasha felt this barely contained urge to embrace Kikyo tightly. "You were...hung up on me?"

Kagome's voice caught in her throat, she was watching everything fall apart...just watching as Kikyo swooped in and stole Inuyasha away from her. Just. Like. That.

Kikyo blinked back tears as she looked up at Inuyasha, nodding, "Of course, it was hard to eat. Hard to sleep. Hard to do anything. I kept regretting my decision to pick the money, I should have stayed by your side....where I belong..."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Ki-Kikyo..." He couldn't believe this, never in his wildest dreams did he think Kikyo would feel this way about him.

"_I'm positive that she's almost called you thousands of times before realizing that she can't. She's probably stewing in her regret. She wishes she could see you again. I'm sure all the money in the world wouldn't mean anything to her now, Inuyasha." _

_Kagome was right. _Inuyasha felt this happiness wash over him. _Kagome was...wait, Kagome._ What was he doing? He couldn't be....

"Kikyo, I-" Inuyasha began, trying to steer his brain in the right direction.

Kikyo turned away. "I know, I figured. You're getting married right now." Kikyo's eyes fell to the ground again as tears streamed down her cheek. "I just wanted to see that you were okay. Happy." She looked up at Inuyasha, "Better than when I..." her voice choked her, "Better than when I left you."

_Kikyo...she...she..._ Inuyasha wanted to hold her more than ever. He wanted to tell her that he was better, that he was happy. But he still...

"No!" Kagome screamed suddenly, startling Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned to find Kagome fall to her knees, shaking her head. "Don't Inuyasha," she looked at him pleadingly, her mascara running down her cheek, "Don't."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. _That's right, I'm getting married to Kagome. Today. That's what I came here for._

Kikyo turned to Kagome, looking her over, "I'd never expected Kagome to be the one..." Her expression darkened, "I should have known."

Kagome glared at Kikyo. "Shut up! What are you doing here?! Why are you trying to ruin everything?!" She got up off her knees, taking angry steps towards Kikyo, "Why are you trying to destroy my wedding?!"

Kikyo's response didn't waver. "I know it seems horrible to you, but I can't help it." Her eyes became determined slits, matching Kagome's fierce expression. "If I still have a chance, I'm going to take it. Because I love Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turned to Kikyo, eyes widened. "Kikyo, I-"

"Shut up!" Kagome was beginning to get tired of Kikyo, "You're not the only here who loves Inuyasha." She turned to Inuyasha, gripping his arm. "I love you, Inuyasha. I have for the longest time."

"What? Kagome..." Inuyasha staggered backwards. This was too much information. This was too sudden. He looked between Kagome and Kikyo. _They...they **both** love me?_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome and Kikyo reached for him with concern.

His eyes flickered between both of them. _Am I supposed to choose? _

Kagome didn't like the frantic look in his eye. "Inuyasha," she grabbed onto his arm, "Inuyasha, we're already here. We're already at the chapel. Remember the plan. Please, please don't throw this all away. Marry me, marry me like you're supposed to."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, purple tear stains on her cheeks. She was desperately clinging onto his arm but she looked so beautiful in the white wedding dress. His bride.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo's voice came out softly, "I know that my timing is off, but now that Taisho ojii-dono has given me the chance...I wanna be with you....like before..."

Inuyasha's eyes turned to Kikyo, her eyes showed the same desperation as Kagome. In all the time they had been apart, she'd grown weary. But, he could still see the Kikyo he had always known. The one he had fallen for.

His eyes darted between his first love and his bride. "This is too much..." he remarked, "I...all of sudden, I find out that both of you are...I can't...I can't think like this." He pushed Kagome and Kikyo away, trying to ignore their hurt expressions, "I need air."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's expression didn't hide how she felt. Her heart was breaking into a thousand pieces. _I'm too late, she taken him hasn't she. I should've told him sooner...I should've run faster..._

"I need time to think," Inuyasha continued, holding his hands up to his head, "I need...to think."

"To think?" Kikyo repeated.

He turned to them, his eyes going from Kikyo to Kagome, "I need to clear my head so I can think. And decide. Because..." his eyes fell to the floor, "Because I need to decide which one of you I want to be with."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome and Kikyo called as Inuyasha walked away.

Kagome's hand fell into her lap as she slumped to the floor. _I screwed up, I know I did._ She watched Inuyasha walk into the hall. She looked down at her dress, what a waste. She buried her face in her hands.

Kikyo sighed, running her hand through her hair. "I shouldn't have come here. I shouldn't be here right now. I'm so stupid." She looked at her shoes, whispering, "I've messed up so bad. I'm too selfish."

Inuyasha brushed past Miroku, he turned around and grabbed the groom.

"Inuyasha, where are you going?" Miroku asked, concerned, "The wedding's about to start."

Inuyasha groaned, "No, it's not."

"What?"

"The wedding's postponed," Inuyasha replied and met Miroku with a serious expression, "Indefinitely."

* * *

You know what was awesome? While I was writing this chapter, I had my mp3 player plugged into my stereo...and, well, by pure coincidence, So In Love With Two came on. And I thought _perfect_! This is _so perfect_!

And, oh yes, OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOO~


	44. Chapter 44: Wedding Chaos

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING BUT THAT OF WHICH I CREATED...which in this case is practically nothing...not anything worth while...not like Inuyasha or anything *sigh*

**The Plan**

The wedding's postponed?! Indefinitely?! Oh no...has Taisho ojii-dono finally had his way? What's to become of Inuyasha and Kagome? Kagome finally confessed...but is it to no avail? Will he really pick Kikyo? Or will he pick Kagome? Can he really make a decision? He certainly doesn't seem able to at the moment. What's to become of the plan? Is _this_ the end of the plan? Or can we really consider it as such anymore?

...

Miroku watched Inuyasha walk out of the chapel and sighed. "What the hell is going on now?" he muttered.

"Where's Inuyasha going?" Sango asked, appearing behind Miroku suddenly.

Miroku shrugged, "But, get this, the wedding's postponed. Indefinitely."

Sango's eyes widened, "Why?!"

Miroku sighed, "I've no clue."

Sango looked down at the ground. "Does Kagome know?"

As Miroku shrugged, Sango recalled the hectic Kagome from earlier.

"_I _have_ to go see Inuyasha _right_ now."_

"Come to think of it," Sango replied, "Kagome seemed to be in rush to see Inuyasha earlier, think it has something to do with that?"

Miroku sighed, "Probably."

Just then Eriko burst out, "Where the fuck is Inuyasha?! Doesn't he realize he's getting married...like NOW?!"

"No, he's not," Miroku sighed, "He's postponed the wedding...indefinitely."

"What? Why?" Eriko didn't even give Miroku time to shrug as she began to panic, "Oh no...oh no...oh no...everything is just perfect...what could have possibly- TAISHO OJII-DONO! That old bastard's definitely got something to do with this! Fucking fart!"

Miroku and Sango shared a look before Miroku sighed, for the umpteenth time, "I'll go tell everyone the bad news. Sango could you check up on Kagome and try to figure out what's going on and Eriko...you can...just be yourself."

Eriko continued ranting, not really paying much attention to Miroku, as Sango and Miroku split ways. Sango headed for Inuyasha's dressing room, where she figured Kagome would be, and stood there frozen. There, in the hallway, was a bitterly sobbing Kagome and an anguished Kikyo.

Sango knew _exactly_ what was going on now.

She swore under her breath and decided to rush to her best friend's aid. "Kagome, Kagome, what's wrong?"

Kagome sniffed, fruitlessly rubbing at the tears. "You already know, don't you?"

Sango sighed, "Did Inuyasha tell you he was postponing the wedding?"

Kagome's eyes widened, "He's postponing the wedding?!"

Sango looked away, hating to break the news to Kagome, "Indefinitely."

Kagome felt the weight of her world crashing. "Indefinitely?" she repeated, squeaking. She whipped around to Kikyo, glaring, "Look at what you've done!"

Kikyo didn't respond.

"You've ruined my wedding! You already _made_ your decision, you picked the money and broke his heart! You don't deserve a do-over! Especially not at the expense of _my_ happiness!" Kagome screamed, "I got offered money too, I got a chance to look at the suitcase filled to the brim with cash! I said no! I turned it down and did what you couldn't! Yet...yet it doesn't seem to matter! I hate you!"

Kikyo glared right back at Kagome, "I hate you too! When I left you two were barely on amiable terms and I come here and you're getting married! We were together long before you even met and now you've stolen him away from me! I've loved him ever since I was child, you're just confessing to him now and you think you have more right than I do!? I _know_ I made a mistake but I'm not about to turn down an opportunity to be with the love of my life, you'd do the same if you were me and you know it!"

"I would never be in this position in the first place!" Kagome snapped. To be honest, if she _were_ in Kikyo's position, she'd never have to guts to burst in on his wedding the way Kikyo would do. Kagome would have swallowed her pain and missed her chance. Just like she just did.

Sango stood there, feeling a bit awkward. As much as she sided with Kagome, she didn't want to get involved in this, lest it become World War Three. Sango just prayed Inuyasha would come to his decision before things got violent.

...Elsewhere...

The moment Izayoi heard the wedding was postponed, she stood up, heading for her son immediately. Inutaisho was soon following her, trying to calm her down.

"There's something very wrong here," Izayoi snapped, "And I have a sneaking suspicion that it has your father's name all over it. I _need_ to get to the bottom of this! Our son's happiness is at stake!"

Inutaisho sighed, "I understand, but don't be too rash."

Izayoi took calming breaths but just as she began to start to feel calm again, she noticed the satisfied smirk of a very annoying old man.

"Dad, glad you could make it to the wedding," Inutaisho's professional voice was all but believable.

"Shame it's cancelled, right?" Taisho ojii-dono sneered.

Izayoi's eyes narrowed, "It's _not_ cancelled! It's _postponed_!"

"Indefinitely. What's the difference?" Taisho ojii-dono replied.

Inutaisho sighed, "This whole engagement thing has made you age quite a bit backwards, Dad."

Taisho ojii-dono ignored Inutaisho's comment.

"This wedding isn't cancelled," Izayoi stressed, "And my son _is_ marrying Kagome."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Taisho ojii-dono replied.

Inutaisho and Izayoi's eyes narrowed, "Why?"

"Well, I brought a special guest with me," Taisho ojii-dono answered, "One that's bound to change Inuyasha's mind."

Inutaisho and Izayoi shared a look. "Who could that possibly be?" they whispered.

"C'mon, who's the one person Inuyasha's more likely to want to be with than Kagome," Taisho ojii-dono was surprised that nobody else could figure out the first time.

"But that's impossible," Inutaisho shook his head, "There's no way you'd back down on that just to break Inuyasha and Kagome up. I mean, isn't that like trading oranges for...oranges?"

Taisho ojii-dono snorted, "Hardly, more like oranges for lemons. And when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade."

Izayoi's eyes narrowed, "So basically, you brought Kikyo here just to ruin this wedding." She didn't wait for Taisho ojii-dono's response, "So what, you promised her that she could be with Inuyasha if she did this one thing?"

Taisho ojii-dono didn't quite respond.

Izayoi took a deep breath, "Lemme tell you something, you wrinkly sack of bones. If you lied to Kikyo and this all turns out to be a set up, I am snapping your wrists and shoving them into your eye sockets."

Taisho ojii-dono rose an eyebrow, "I thought you'r son was marrying Kagome?"

Izayoi looked away, "I'll admit that this changes things, but if he really gets to be with Kikyo, then either way he's bound to be happy. And that's all that matters to me."

"Me too," Inutaisho replied, "However, if it turns out that Kikyo is only temporary and that _if_ he picks Kikyo, he's only going to be separated again. Not only will I allow my wife to shove your wrists into your eye sockets, Dad, but I will strip you of that influence you have over this family and return it to its rightful owner, me.

"Relax, Kagome's far too fiesty for my liking and Kikyo has a more sophisticated appearance. Plus she's easier to control. I've realized that she's not too bad a partner for the hanyou after all," Taisho ojii-dono replied, "Plus if I give him this, he might stop being so rebellious."

Inutaisho and Izayoi shared unconvinced looks. Izayoi bit her lip. _I hope Inuyasha and Kagome are okay._

* * *

I'm only a little sorry for not making this chapter about Inuyasha's decision, but don't worry. The very next chapter is about that very thing. And then after that one or two more chapters....and then it's over. Yeah, that's it.

But don't worry, if you recall Taisho ojii-dono's bet, you see I've left room for a sequel. Which I'll probably do. After, or if I can manage, while I work on Bundle of Joy 2, TBVE 2 and Just A Kiss 2.....plus I need to do something about We Shoulda Picked Florida and How to Get the Girl....while STILL doing Makeshift Misfits and finishing (which doesn't have much more) Falling Star.

Yeah....I've got a lot of work. And I've also got a whole bunch of fanfiction stories lying around my computer that practically _nobody's_ seen....and then there's school..........................

T^T


	45. Chapter 45: Decisions, Decisions

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING BUT THAT OF WHICH I CREATED...which in this case is practically nothing...not anything worth while...not like Inuyasha or anything *sigh*

**The Plan**

Everyone's waiting on Inuyasha's decision. Who will he pick? Will this wedding go on after all or does postponed indefinitely really mean cancelled? The weight and pressure of Inuyasha's decision lays heavily and solely on his own shoulders. He needs time and space. He needs to re-evaluate his feelings and the feelings of those around him. Does he have the time and the space necessary to make the right decision? Will he make the right decision? Will the whirlwind of nostalgia snag Inuyasha up and make him choose Kikyo? Will the pressure of it being his wedding day force him to choose Kagome? It all really comes down to who he'll pick...and why. The unexpectedness of this entire situation spreads a dense fog of confusion and indecision over Inuyasha, will he manage to make it through?

...

Inuyasha sat just outside the chapel, determined to come to a decision quickly while knowing he had no such luck. He was picking between the two biggest loves of his life. The only way to make this decision any harder would be to add ramen to the mix.

"Ramen..." he sighed, wishing he could scarf down a bowl of instant ramen and just make this decision go away. But mostly wishing he could just scarf down a bowl of instant ramen. He held out his arms, mimicking a scale. His left hand was Kikyo and the right was Kagome.

Kikyo definitely has the first love advantage. Left arm goes up a little. But then again, she abandoned him for a suitcase full of cash.

Left arm goes down.

Now Kagome, she's stood up for him and defended him in front of Taisho ojii-dono. Right arm goes up.

So did Kikyo. Left arm goes up.

But Kagome never traded him for money.

Left arm goes down.

Kikyo gives him an almost firework-like feeling when they kissed. Left arm goes up.

_"Like me," Kagome answered before pulling Inuyasha's face up to her own. Locking lips._

Kagome's kisses were also metaphor/simile deserving. Right arm goes up.

"This isn't going to work, I can't weigh them like this. They deserve better," Inuyasha muttered in frustration. How was he supposed to pick between Kagome and Kikyo? When they both seemed to love him just as much. When he seemed to love them both just as much. "And I know I can't have both...how did I get here?"

"_You know, I notice you're always staring at Kikyo," Eriko muttered, upset that her best friend spent more time watching Kikyo than playing anything._

_Inuyasha turned to Eriko, smiling widely. "That's 'cuz I loves her so much."_

Inuyasha sighed, he was so sure back then.

"_I want you to be my girlfriend!"_

_Kikyo stared up at Inuyasha, who stood on the roof of the school, blushing madly. Her face grew a deep red._

"_I love you?" Inuyasha tried._

_Kikyo's eyes filled with tears._

"_Oh crap...I've done something wrong..." Inuyasha jumped off the roof of the school and ran over to Kikyo. "Um...I'm sorry...I-"_

_Kikyo pulled him into a kiss. His first kiss. Inuyasha could feel his own fireworks going off inside of him. She pulled away and smiled, "I'd love to be your girlfriend. Almost as much as I love you."_

_It was like a scene from a movie. So perfect._

It was so perfect, so very perfect. But Inuyasha didn't need to remember how it all went wrong. He didn't _want_ to remember how it all went wrong. But what about Kagome...how did he grow to love Kagome?

_Inuyasha felt a sharp, painful tapping at his shoulder._

"_Excuse me, you bumped into me." This girl, he had never met before, turned to him. Angry yet struggling to remain polite. She must be from another school._

"_So?" Inuyasha replied and turned around. _

_She ran ahead of him and effectively blocked his path. "Don't you think you owe me something?"_

"_Oh, of course. How could I be so rude?" Inuyasha reached into his pocket and pulled out a breath mint, dropping it into her hand. "Here you go."_

_She looked at the tic tac in her hand and her face went a deep scarlet. "I **meant** an **apology**."_

_Inuyasha smirked, "I know. Now can you move out of my way, wench?"_

_She glared, "My name is Higurashi Kagome. And no, I'm not moving until I get my apology, bastard."_

_Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, "Go fuck yourself, I've got a place to be. My girlfriend is waiting for me."_

_She gave him a sceptical look. "I didn't know there were women out there with such bad taste."_

Inuyasha sighed. _And it only got worse from there..._

"_You're in my homeroom class? Damn...why did I end up here?" she groaned, loudly._

"_Because somebody hates me?" Inuyasha offered._

_But somehow...we got onto better terms? When did that start? _Inuyasha struggled to remember.

_Inuyasha stopped at the sounds of soft sniffling, despite himself he headed towards the source. "**You're** crying? So maybe you're a girl after all." It was Kagome, knees curled up to her face._

_Kagome glared up at him. "Shut up, I'm not in the mood for you."_

_He stepped back, irritated by her. "I don't even know why I came here."_

"_I don't know why **I** came here!" She sobbed, rubbing fruitlessly at her eyes, "Why am I here?"_

"_You know that you say that a lot," Inuyasha replied, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. If he wasn't careful, she'd catch sight of them._

"_Why did...why did my daddy have to die?" Kagome sobbed so softly, Inuyasha almost didn't catch it._

_Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Your daddy died?" Inuyasha gasped and got down to her level. His father couldn't always be around, granted, but him dead? Inuyasha couldn't imagine it._

_Kagome kept rubbing her eyes. "A year ago today. That's why we moved into the shrine to live with Grandpa." She looked at Inuyasha, tearfully, "I don't know I'm telling you all this."_

_Inuyasha looked down at his shoes, trying not to think of his wrists. He met her eye again, "Because you have to tell somebody?" He pulled a stray strand away, a habit he had gotten from his mother._

_Kagome threw her arms around him and began sobbing loudly. As Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, he felt a pinch of guilt but figured Kikyo would understand. He stared absentmindedly at the scars on his wrists as Kagome sobbed._

_After a while, Kagome pulled away and wiped one of her final tears. "I'm sorry for doing that. I'm not sure-"_

_Inuyasha held up his arms in surrender. "It's okay-"_

"_Oh my gawd, your arms!" Kagome grabbed one and Inuyasha looked away, "What happened?"_

_Inuyasha didn't respond._

"_You did this to yourself?" Kagome asked slowly and Inuyasha managed a mute nod. "I'm so sorry."_

_Inuyasha gaped at her. "What for? You didn't do-"_

"_I'm sorry that you feel the need to do this to yourself," Kagome explained._

_Inuyasha stared at her. His eyes fell to the ground. "Me too..."_

Inuyasha looked at his wrists again. It was because of them that he stopped doing it. Although Kagome checked his wrists frequently, she had never asked why he cut himself. She just apologized and told him that she would pray for him. It annoyed him but at the same time, he didn't mind. And Kikyo...

_She tore his wrist away from him and away from the blade he held in the other arm. "What are you doing to yourself?" she screamed, tears in her eyes._

_He tried to wrench his arm from her grip. "You wouldn't understand."_

_She looked him in the eye. "You're right, I wouldn't." She took pulled his wrist to her mouth and kissed it. "I don't know what would ever bring you to hurt yourself like this." Then she gently took his arms and held them to his thighs, looking him right in the eye. "Please, for me, don't do this anymore."_

Inuyasha remembered staring at her for a long time before breaking down and crying. "They're both such wonderful people," he looked up at the sky, "How could I ever choose? How could I...when I need them both so much?"

"_Of course, to defend your right to be with who you wanna be with, I'll do it. We can pretend we're a couple and convince your parents not to marry you off to Izumi. You're not getting married until eighteen, right?"_

_"Inuyasha, don't forget you're a child of love. The embodiement of the feelings between your parents. No matter what your stupid grandfather says."_

"_Stop!" Kagome snapped, grabbing Taisho ojii-dono's hand and wrenching it from Inuyasha, "Don't talk to him that way!"_

_"I just wanted to see that you were okay. Happy."_

"_What if...what if you fell in love?"_

Inuyasha blinked.

"_Which one did you love? Kikyo or Kagome?"_

His eyes opened wide. He had the answer now. To Eriko's question and theirs. His fist tightened and he stood resolute. "I know who I'm gonna be with now."

* * *

Well this chapter is lengthy enough to not be a double update. Therefore, I stick you with this cliff-hanger. The next chapter is likely to be the last. At least of this first part of The Plan, let us not forget the bound-to-happen sequel.

Oh and sorry for making you guys wait so long for this chapter...

saie

kag15xXxinu17

CherryTwihart

delgoth18

checkitoutkagome

lish222

JessicaLeeAnne

Diamond369

Tifa Sohma

loverofmusic16

Fire and Ice Inuyasha Princess

SilverSpirit 101

XxBeautiful Black RosexX

poems2songs

mika

gaga357

Island Heart

Augustbird

LoVe23

Suzeheart

BloodFlowsLikeHoney

FeudalGirl14

TheEbilPixieThatRulesTheWorld

Jappa

MerxDerX4ever

twianime01

Kitkatka101


	46. Chapter 46: I Do

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING BUT THAT OF WHICH I CREATED...which in this case is practically nothing...not anything worth while...not like Inuyasha or anything *sigh*

**The Plan**

Inuyasha has finally made that oh-so-important decision. But who is it? Is it Kikyo, his first love who was prematurely taken away from him? Is it Kagome, his new love who stood by his side through thick and thin?

...

Inuyasha walked into the chapel, fists tight with determination. He had finally made his decision and he was ready to stand by it, regardless of the cost. He knew who he loved now.

And before anyone else, he had to tell them his decision.

It wasn't difficult to find them, they were in the exact place he had left them. Both upset. Inuyasha guessed neither of them were expecting to be picked. It was confusing to him how both of them could jump to that conclusion, especially when they were so close to one another but he pushed those thoughts aside. He had something much more important to do.

They both looked up at the sound of his footsteps, expressions lighting up simultaneously.

"Inuyasha!"

They were so alike sometimes, it was almost frightening. Inuyasha smiled weakly at them, knowing the next few moments would be bittersweet, likely for both of them.

He turned his attention first to Kikyo and tried to ignore Kagome's crestfallen expression. "Kikyo," he placed his hands on her shoulders.

Kikyo blinked, shocked and confused. "Inuyasha, did you-" she was cut off by Inuyasha's lips meeting her own. He kissed her for a reasonable amount of time, with as much passion as he could muster given the circumstances before pulling away.

Kikyo blinked again, completely shocked but her eyes changed to understanding when she caught Inuyasha's apologetic gaze.

"I'm sorry," he replied and Kagome's head jumped back up.

Kikyo struggled to blink back tears. _I was ready for this..._

"It's not like I don't love you anymore," Inuyasha began, knowing Kagome did not want to hear this, "Because that's not true. It's just...you and I have already had our great romance and I..." his eyes met with Kagome for a second before turning back to Kikyo, "I want to give Kagome a real chance. She's already shown me how much she loves me. I want to return the favour." He grew more resolute as he went on. "I want to give her all of my love now. I'm sorry."

Kikyo nodded, "I know. I always had a feeling this was going to happen. You don't have to apologize." She wiped a tear from her eyes. "I just wanted to see if I had even the slightest chance. But this is okay too because I know she'll make you happy. I'll be waiting in the pews." She turned and left with as much dignity as she could, wiping away her tears fruitlessly while her back was to Inuyasha. _This time, all that's important is his happiness._ She repeated, clutching a hand to her heart. _**His**__ happiness._

Kagome got up from the floor, looking at Inuyasha incredulously. "You really picked me?" she asked, shocked.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yes, I did Kagome, do you want me to repeat myself? I chose you Kagome and, from now on, I'll love you. Until death do us part."

Kagome blinked as tears of joy ran down her face for the first time today. She jumped into Inuyasha's arms. "You don't even _know_ how happy I am to hear that."

After a moment, Inuyasha replied, "Um, Kagome, we've kinda got to get married soon."

Kagome shook her head. "Just a few more minutes. I want to revel in this for only a few more minutes. I was so afraid you were going to choose her, I was so afraid that today I would lose you."

Inuyasha stroked the back of her head reassuringly. "I know and I'm so sorry for putting you through that. But you're not going to lose me, Kagome, I'm always going to be by your side now. I'll be here to protect and love you for the rest of your life."

Kagome smiled, "I should have known."

"Aww, isn't this just beautiful!" Eriko's voice cut into the couple's heartwarming moment just as the click of a camera could be heard. "But you know Kagome, you're not the only who was waiting on Inuyasha's decision. In fact, there are people _still_ waiting to find out what's happening with this wedding."

Kagome scowled as she pulled away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha blinked, shocked at Kagome's expression. "Why are you making such a face at your own wedding? I mean, isn't that what you were screaming about not too long ago?"

Kagome blushed and shuffled her feet awkwardly. "I wanted to enjoy you for just a little longer."

Inuyasha blushed and averted his gaze, not sure what to say.

Eriko rolled her eyes. "Well, if you guys pick up the pace and get to actually _marrying_ one another. Then you can enjoy each other till your very last moments!"

Inuyasha nodded, "For once, Eriko's right you know. Let's do this like we rehearsed, okay?" Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and Kagome smiled back at him. _This is a dream come true._

Eriko proceeded to text Miroku and Sango the good news.

...

"Do you, Taisho Inuyasha, take you, Higurashi Kagome, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

Inuyasha nodded, smiling brightly and without a millisecond of hesitation, "Of course I do."

Kagome felt butterflies of happiness fly out of her. This was so perfect, better than any dream she had ever had.

"Do you, Higurashi Kagome, take you, Taisho Inuyasha, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

This feeling was nothing compared to the rehearsals. Tears of joy swelled in her eyes, she managed a mute nod before reply, "I do." _Naturally._

"You may now kiss the bride."

Inuyasha pulled Kagome in for the best kiss of her life. Their lives. And the cheering died down after the first five minutes.

Eriko sighed, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "_So_ Inuyasha," she muttered to Sango who nodded in agreement. Miroku tried to mask his laughter.

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi stood up, "Honey, the two of you may be married, but I'm _right_ here."

Inuyasha blushed and pulled away from Kagome, who let out a gasp of disappointment. "Sorry Mom."

"It's not your honeymoon _yet_," Inutaisho teased, ruffling Inuyasha's hair affectionately.

Inuyasha glared, smacking his father's hand away.

"Having fun?"

"I was," Inuyasha muttered as everyone let out a groan, "Must you talk to us _now_, gramps?"

Taisho ojii-dono's eye twitched at the informality of Inuyasha's speech with him now. The kid used to go white as a sheet whenever he merely walked by and now he thinks he has the balls to refer to him as 'gramps'. "I will admit, Inuyasha, that I'm quite surprised you didn't pick Kikyo after all that bitching you did after I separated you too. I guess you didn't love her after all."

Inuyasha's fists and teeth clenched as he struggled not to react to that. Kagome did not need to see him react to that. He caught Kikyo's smile as she stood away from the crowd. It was a polite, forced grin. _She_ did not need to see him react to it either.

"I guess, if I had managed to separate you from this one, you'd have eventually found another one anyways," Taisho ojii-dono snorted.

Kagome wanted to box him. Inuyasha wanted to strangle him.

Kagome bit her lip as she tried to maintain her cool. _We __**just**__ got married and now you're trying to say this crap. I will __**fucking kill you**__ if you don't fucking shut up._ But Kagome didn't say it with her lips, that would spoil the moment even more than Taisho ojii-dono had, she merely said it with her eyes.

"Do you have a point, old man? Or are you just here to show us exactly how sore a loser you are?" Inuyasha sneered, "Nothing you say can ever make us feel bad for _winning_."

"Ha, The gift of youth! You think you've won? Don't forget our little bet," Taisho ojii-dono retorted, "It may have been better for both of you, if you had just picked Kikyo. Because now, you have to manage to provide for yourselves. Your own home. And paying _your_ bills with _your_ money. Can you handle it?"

"It was going to happen eventually," Inuyasha replied, "Your challenge doesn't scare me."

"_Without_ dropping out of high school, of course," Taisho ojii-dono added.

Kagome laughed, "Wouldn't dream of it?"

"Like I said," Inuyasha continued, grabbing onto Kagome's hand, "We're not afraid of you."

"Not anymore," Taisho ojii-dono muttered before turning and leaving.

The moment Taisho ojii-dono left, everyone tried to continue as though he had never spoke. Basking and living vicariously through the joy of Kagome and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's smiling expression. _You don't scare me old man. We've won and you know it._

* * *

I was _so _tempted to give this a cheesy one liner ending like "We have a plan" or "Just according to plan". If you've read TBVE, Just A Kiss and maybe even Bundle of Joy, you may be familiar with that dumb habit of mine. Geez PinkCatsy, not every romance story needs to have cliche endings.

That aside, yes, The Plan is over. However, there is likely to be a The Plan 2 or Plan B (maybe?). In other words, a sequel detailing Inuyasha and Kagome's struggles as they become financially dependant on only one another. And I'll try to get to writing this sequel as _soon as possible._ But I still have to write Just A Kiss 2 (and 3), Bundle of Joy 2 and finish TBVE 2. Because of this pile up of sequels I have promised myself and my fans to write, and all the stories piling up on my hard drive as well as stories I've actually posted but have neglected, there will be, for those reading Falling Star, no Falling Star sequel. For sure. I'll also try not to start any new fanfictions (but I'm already failing at that).

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed The Plan. Oh and sorry for the excruciating wait. I really hope I'm not growing tired of writing fanfiction, which would be odd since I keep thinking of all these new ideas.

saie

Diamond369

AVAgrl

delgoth18

Fire and Ice Inuyasha Princess

Advanceinulover25

Inuluvher151

twianime01

raye85

Dunk234

Tri-Polar Chic

riya

LoVe23

kag15xXxinu17

kaiyee16

Ashleigh131

MerxDerX4ever

Tifa Sohma

Vampgrl1


End file.
